De L'autre côté du miroir
by Tara730
Summary: Suite de "De Plumes et d'écailles". Avant l'harmonie, le chaos doit régner sur terre. Alors qu'une guerre d'une échelle jamais égalée fait rage, Arès doit lutter pour que Voldemort ne découvre pas ses plans... mais les dieux, les Néphilims et les immortels l'attendent aussi au tournant. HP/LV
1. L'œuvre au noir

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de la saga Harry Potter est l'entière propriété de JK Rowling et des ayants droits et je ne prétends à aucune rémunération. **

**Note : **Puisque vous êtes trop forts, vous avez probablement compris les titres des deux volets de la fiction. Au début, on est avec Quetzalcóatl, puis maintenant avec Tezcatlipoca. La suite logique voudrait que ça soit une trilogie, mais bon. On verra. Le décor est planté par la préquelle, maintenant les choses sérieuses commencent. Contrairement au premier volet, vous aurez les cartes en main dès le début. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'y aura pas de rebondissements ou de suspense (enfin, j'espère!). Bref, avec De L'autre côté du miroir, je vous donne un petit rendez-vous en Enfer. Enjoy !

* * *

"L'esprit est à soi-même sa propre demeure ; il peut faire en soi un Ciel de l'Enfer, un Enfer du Ciel. Qu'importe où je serai, si je suis toujours le même et ce que je dois être, tout, quoique moindre que celui que le tonnerre a fait plus grand ? Ici du moins nous serons libres. Le Tout-Puissant n'a pas bâti ce lieu pour nous l'envier ; il ne voudra pas nous en chasser. Ici nous pourrons régner en sûreté ; et, à mon avis, régner est digne d'ambition même en Enfer ; mieux vaut régner en Enfer que servir au Paradis."

Discours de Satan, extrait du _Paradis Perdu_ par Milton ; traduction de Châteaubriant

-OoO-

_Marchons ensemble ! Que ton cœur brûle pour le combat ! Méprise la mort, Ne pense qu'à la vie ! (Gilgamesh à Enkidu, extrait de l'Epopée, tablette IV)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'****Œuvre au Noir**

_**Le sorcier parisien, édition du 1 juillet 1997**_

_Le Royaume-Uni tombé !_

_Hier soir, Lord Voldemort a attaqué le Ministère de la Magie londonien. Notre reporter qui était sur place a été pris en otage et relâché au cours de la nuit afin de nous livrer son témoignage sur les évènements._

_« Il était 19 heures. J'étais en réunion de presse avec mes compatriotes anglais quand soudain l'alarme a résonné dans le Ministère tout entier. (…) Cinq Mangemorts sont alors entrés dans la pièce et nous on désarmés. Nous avons été emmenés dans l'Atrium où nous avons attendu presque une heure, avec plus de deux cents otages. Les Mangemorts ont fait régner la terreur pendant toute l'attente. (…) Finalement, nous avons appris que le Ministère avait été assassiné en début de soirée. (…) Voldemort est apparu. Il nous a annoncé que le Royaume-Uni était tombé entre ses mains et il a décrété la guerre à l'Europe de l'Ouest toute entière. (…) »_

_Ces nouvelles sont terrifiantes. Il semble bien qu'après l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore il y a un peu moins d'une semaine, l'un des sorciers les plus influents des Iles Britanniques, plus personne ne peut désormais retenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres anglais, qui a annoncé s'en prendre à la France dans les jours suivants si le Ministère parisien ne lui cédait pas les pleins pouvoirs._

* * *

_**Italia Magica, édition du 20 juillet 1997**_

_L'Allemagne sous contrôle de Grindelwald_

_C'est avec effroi que nous annonçons à nos chers lecteurs qu'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres a vu le jour et qu'il s'agit de la descendance du tristement célèbre Grindelwald, qui a provoqué dans les années quarante une guerre d'ordre mondiale et universelle. Il semblerait que ce Lord soit encore jeune mais déjà très puissant. En quelques jours, il a envahi et écrasé l'Allemagne toute entière avec une armée composée d'anciens fidèles et de créatures magiques. La Norvège et la Suède et la Finlande ont d'ores et déjà juré allégeance à Lord Grindelwald. _

_(paragraphe illisible, papier déchiré) _

_Nous attendons d'avoir des nouvelles de nos sorciers présents sur ces territoires pour en savoir davantage sur la situation._

-OoO-

_**Salem Today, journal sorcier new-yorkais, édition du 30 septembre 1997**_

_L'Europe prise entre deux feux_

_Comme tous les lecteurs ne l'ignorent plus, depuis déjà deux mois une guerre d'ampleur continentale sévit en Europe. D'un côté, Lord Voldemort, qui a maintenant assis sa dominance sur les Îles Britanniques, la France, l'Islande, l'Espagne, le Portugal et l'Italie. De l'autre côté Lord Grindelwald, en possession de l'Allemagne, la Scandinavie, le Luxembourg et la Pologne. A présent les deux fronts se sont rejoints en Suisse, où la situation est en statu quo depuis plusieurs semaines. Entre les deux armées, un noyau de résistance anti-mages noirs persiste, rassemblant des combattants et des politiciens de l'Europe entière. (illisible)_

_Parallèlement, la situation en Asie orientale empire. Le japonais d'adoption Jahan Mancina, jugé comme l'un des plus grands mages blancs de notre époque, a décrété la guerre à la Chine. Nous rappelons à nos lecteurs que la Chine est dirigée par un consulat de mages noirs depuis maintenant dix ans. Ce conflit, semble-t-il, a pour cause une discussion à propos d'un territoire de la mer du Japon. Les Etats Magiques de Corée ont confirmé leur allégeance à Mancina, qui semble déterminé à envahir la Chine. Analyse de cette région du monde sorcier peu connue par les Occidentaux. (illisible) _

* * *

_**Salem Today, journal sorcier new-yorkais, édition du 24 décembre 1997**_

_La guerre européenne : un conflit sans fin ?_

_Après plusieurs mois de combats sans nette évolution, les autorités américaines sont sur le point d'envoyer leurs meilleurs commandos de sorcier-combattants afin de soutenir les résistants. Il semblerait que le reste de l'Europe s'épuise petit à petit et capitule face à ces deux Seigneurs de Ténèbres._

_Quant au conflit en Asie orientale, la situation s'accélère. Jahan Mancina a maintenant le contrôle de toute la moitié est de la Chine, dont les mages noirs capitulent peu à peu. Un système de secours des Sangs-mêlés et des Nés-Moldus a été mis en place avec l'aide du Vietnam qui leur offre l'asile politique. Cependant, au nord, la Russie, maintenant conquise par Lord Voldemort, attaque les mages blancs japonais… Il semblerait que l'armée russe travaille en étroite collaboration avec les Mangemorts et un général de guerre dénommé Lord Black. _

_Presque aucune information n'est disponible sur ce Lord Black, qui semble être un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ceux ayant survécu à un de ses raids le décrivent comme 'superpuissant' et 'entouré d'une magie argenté qui aveugle et crépite autour de lui'. De tels racontars semblent absurdes et il se pourrait que ces rescapés soient victimes d'hallucinations, car il est difficile d'admettre que de telles choses soient possibles. _

* * *

**-OoO- **Jahan Mancina **-OoO-**

_**Japon, Pied du Mont Fuji, le 16 janvier 1997, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin – 7 mois après le temps présent**_

L'hiver… Il détestait l'hiver. Il n'aimait pas avoir froid. Il n'aimait pas cette lumière morte qui rendait les villes grises et les montagnes austères. Sa seule consolation était la neige quand elle emplissait de sa présence les paysages majestueux qu'il pouvait contempler de sa demeure. Il trouvait son manteau blanc apaisant et ses flocons reposants. Mais il préférait quand même le printemps et ses pétales de cerisiers tout aussi blancs et éphémères.

Il quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce en enjambant les nombreuses coupures de journaux du monde entier qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol ; il aimait bien garder sous les yeux tout le déroulement de la guerre tel qu'il était mentionné dans les journaux. Sa 'demeure' était meublée comme il l'aimait : de façon désordonnée. Tous les éléments avaient été chinés un peu partout au fil du temps, lui rappelant autant de souvenirs. Les Etats-Unis. L'Ukraine. La France. La Polynésie. Et bien d'autres pays, dans un amoncellement de cultures sans queue ni tête. Il se plaisait à se dire qu'à vingt-huit ans, il avait déjà vécu plusieurs vies. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup plût aux Japonais, qu'il transforme un de leurs plus beaux temples shintoïste comme bric-à-brac. Ça avait fait sourire Jahan, qui prenait un malin plaisir à détruire tout ce qui restait de symboles religieux dans son nouveau quartier général.

Parmi les objets qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, il y avait un vieux tourne-disque usé. Cadeau d'une amie américaine avec laquelle il avait écumé les bars et exploré le New-York vieillot et anti-touristique quelques années auparavant. Il en déplaça l'aiguille et la posa sur le 33 tours qui trônait sur l'appareil Moldu. Les premières notes d'un morceau des Guns'n'Roses s'élevèrent, accompagnées par le cri de mouettes. Un piano mélodique. Une voix plaintive. Estranged. Il écoutait cette chanson en boucle depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures sans dormir et à chaque nouvelle écoute, il se sentait de plus en plus en étranger à sa propre existence.

Il retourna à la fenêtre en s'allumant une cigarette avec une allumette. Les neiges éternelles du Mont Fuji étaient cachées par une brume tenace.

D'une main il resserra les pans de sa veste, cherchant un peu de chaleur, de l'autre il attrapa un lourd volume sur la tablette qui trônait près de la fenêtre. C'était une anthologie de poésie ; il la gardait toujours près de lui. Selon lui, la poésie pouvait invoquer les dieux.

Tout avait commencé à ses seize ans. Seul dans la rue, abandonné par la vie même, traînant parmi les chiens errants d'Ukraine, il avait rencontré un homme un soir de grand froid. L'homme était à peine plus âgé que lui. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, pas une parole : leurs regards avaient parlé pour eux. Ils étaient les mêmes. Jahan lui avait ensuite inventé un nom, une vie de famille et un travail, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils ne s'étaient jamais recroisés. L'homme lui avait tendu un petit sachet en plastique contenant un bout de papier carré, d'à peu près un centimètre de côté.. Son premier buvard. Le LSD lui avait tendu la main. Et il l'avait saisie sans poser de questions.

Le problème n'était pas la drogue en elle-même. Il n'en était jamais devenu accro, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de plonger dans la spirale. En réalité, le LSD n'avait pas le même effet sur lui que sur le commun des mortels. La première expérience avait été de loin la plus traumatisante. Il ferma les yeux en se rappelant du vague qui l'avait cueilli.

Vertiges lumineux. Traînées sous les paupières. Des monstres surgis du néant. Des fantômes déjà vus. Des voix immenses parlant des langues oubliées. Et les images du passé… Gilgamesh transperçant Enkidu. Les Néphilims échoués dans le royaume des dieux. Toutes ces guerres, toutes ces souffrances des hommes provoquées par les dieux. Les hommes n'étaient que des jouets pour eux.

Il mit des années avant de pouvoir comprendre tout ce qu'il voyait. Que ses trips sous acide étaient des visions. Au fur et à mesure, les pièces du puzzle s'étaient alignées les unes aux autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ait reconstitué un panthéon entier et la cosmologie qui allait avec. L'histoire de la Terre défila devant lui. Défaites amères. Civilisations tombées. Croyances désavouées, reléguées à de simples mythes. Il était devenu le témoin du monde.

Les images devinrent un poids qui enfonçait ses épaules vers le bas chaque jour un peu plus. L'angoisse de n'être qu'un simple outil dans le plan des dieux lui déchirait le ventre. Il s'engagea à ne jamais plus les laisser détruire des mondes. Par revanche, il brûla des églises, réduit des temples en poussière. C'était sa tâche. C'était lui qui avait eu la possibilité de voir tout cela, il n'allait pas faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Il voulait couper le lien avec l'invisible, définitivement. Il voulait inciter les humains à devenir indépendants. Combat impossible. Ce n'était même pas les croyants, peu importe leur religion, qui lui donnaient le plus de fil à retordre. C'était tous les autres, qui eux n'avaient pas conscience de leur esclavagisme. Et les sorciers ! Les pires de tous. Ceux là portaient les pouvoir des dieux en eux à leur insu, transmis par leur ascendance Néphilim. Et à chaque fois qu'ils utilisaient la magie, ils agissaient comme des catalyseurs, nourrissant les dieux bien plus que les Moldus dans chacun des actes de la vie quotidienne.

Le premier pas de Jahan était donc d'utiliser le moins possible la magie. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire… C'était une belle idée de vouloir les couper des dieux mais c'était impossible, théoriquement parlant. Car les dieux les avaient créés, et ils avaient créés les dieux. Ils étaient interdépendants.

Leurs mondes n'étaient pas si distincts que ça : ils étaient sur des plans dimensionnels différents mais ils se chevauchaient. S'il n'y avait pas eu la "résolution divine" quelques siècles auparavant, les dieux pourraient encore marcher parmi eux et Jahan aurait même pu se rendre dans leur dimension et en revenir, un peu comme Gilgamesh l'avait fait. Heureusement, maintenant, les dieux devaient agir à distance, influençant les humains dans leurs rêves et autres coups fourrés. Ils étaient presque inoffensifs, pas comme quand ils pouvaient s'incarner librement parmi les humains.

Le seul qui inquiétait réellement Jahan, c'était Lucifer. Hylil. Satan. Celui qui avait même était rejeté par les siens car trop subversif. Celui qui s'était créé une armée sur Terre. Celui qui manipulait sans scrupules l'humanité toute entière depuis des milliers d'années, à une échelle bien différente des agissements des autres divinités. Jahan se plaisait à l'appeler le diable. Jusque là, le dieu déchu ne l'avait pas trop inquiété ; il le voyait comme un défi de plus à relever dans son plan inconcevable. L'Ordre de L'Aube Dorée le faisait sourire, avec leurs manigances pour s'attirer son aide. Il faisait semblant de rentrer dans leur jeu, espérant en tirer un quelconque bénéfice.

Ce qui avait changé la donne était la vision qu'il avait eu quelques heures auparavant. La cause de son insomnie. La rumeur courrait dans le monde des divinités des ténèbres que Hylil, le diable de Jahan, était incarné sur Terre. D'où cette rumeur venait, impossible de le savoir. Les dieux étaient pire que les humains en ce qui concernait les ragots. Bref, le monde des ténèbres était en effervescence, entre incrédulité et colère, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la nouvelle n'arrive aux autres parties du royaume divin. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que personne ne semblait en savoir plus. Jahan en avait des sueurs froides. Si Hylil était vraiment sur Terre, caché parmi les humains, comment le monde pourrait en réchapper ? Le connaissant, il arriverait à faire imploser toutes les dimensions à la fois. L'Apocalypse. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette en regardant la flamme de son allumette trembler dans les courants d'air.

A ce moment, il n'avait qu'une envie : débouler dans une réunion de l'Aube Dorée et leur tordre le cou à tous. Mais il ne le pouvait pas ; déjà, il ne savait pas où ils se rencontraient, et en plus il devait tout faire pour les persuader de son aveuglement bien humain, dédaignant l'existence des dieux. Pas leur avouer son but réel, c'était certain.

Le plus important était de trouver un moyen de rendre Hylil impuissant. Et pour ça, il devait se trouver des alliés à la hauteur de la tâche. Seuls les dieux les plus puissants seraient en mesure de faire quelque chose… et ils étaient coincés dans l'autre dimension. S'il avait été quelqu'un de raisonnable, Jahan aurait probablement décidé de trouver une autre solution. Par exemple, il aurait pu chercher à allier tous les humains, Moldus et sorciers, de la planète entière. Il aurait pu. Ça aurait été certainement plus facile que la solution qu'il avait trouvée. Mais ça aurait eu moins de classe.

Il était temps que toutes les manipulations des dieux se retournent contre eux. Petit à petit, un plan se formait dans son esprit… un plan qui résoudrait tout ses problèmes à la fois.

Il existait un espace inter-dimensionnel qui ne servait que de transition entre les deux mondes. Un endroit neutre, un no man's land dans lequel les dieux et les hommes étaient à égalité. Pas de pouvoirs. Pas de force physique. C'est dans cet espace indéfinissable, ce purgatoire fade que Jahan voyait sa solution. S'il arrivait à y mener tous les dieux et à les y enfermer… ce serait comme si les dieux n'existaient plus. Il sourit méchamment en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

Il savait exactement ce qui lui restait à faire. Réussir à abattre la résolution divine afin de permettre aux dieux de circuler parmi eux. Il aiderait les divinités qui en étaient capable à attraper Hylil. Mais en retour, il pourrait lui aussi se rendre dans leur monde. Il pourrait les attirer tous dans cet espace inter dimensionnel. Il manipulerait les dieux en leur faisant croire qu'il agissait avec eux contre Hylil, mais en réalité il les piégerait.

Pour réaliser ce projet, il avait besoin de l'aide d'une personne en particulier. Arès Black. Depuis plus d'un an, le sorcier fascinait Mancina. A son jeune âge, il avait acquis une influence inestimable. Placé très haut dans l'Aube Dorée, complice de Lord Voldemort, c'était l'allié idéal. Un génie de la magie. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réussir à enfermer les dieux hors de portée de nuire. Avec son aide, son plan devenait une réalité envisageable. A eux deux, ils pourraient lutter contre Hylil jusqu'au moment venu.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et attrapa son recueil de poésie en craquant une nouvelle allumette. Il était temps de se mettre au travail et de laisser les choses sans importance derrière lui. Il jeta son allumette sur le riche tapis persan qui couvrait le plancher et sauta par la fenêtre, le cœur léger. Là-haut, le Mont Fuji se délivrait de ses nuages. Il lui adressa un sourire alors que l'ancien temple shintoïste prenait feu, détruisant toutes ses possessions. Il se mit en marche, éclairé par le brasier ardent dans la nuit froide d'hiver.

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui sont toujours là, même toi, là, je te vois, qui ne dis jamais rien ! Vous faites vivre cette histoire et vous me donnez le courage de continuer à écrire mes pavés. Merci du fond du coeur!

Je vous rappelle qu'il est toujours possible de voter pour des bonus pour les Plumes, pour l'instant je n'ai pas grand chose donc si ça n'intéresse personne je garde ces fragments là pour moi ! Et nah !

A bientôt les bichons frisés!


	2. Lazaréen

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de la saga Harry Potter est l'entière propriété de JK Rowling et des ayants droits et je ne prétends à aucune rémunération.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Lazaréen**

-OoO-

**Lazare de Béthanie est, dit le Nouveau Testament, un ressuscité. Mort de maladie, il revient pourtant à la vie sur l'appel de Jésus. "Le Maître t'appelle". Jean Cayrol qualifie les genres artistiques teintés de l'influence de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale de "Lazaréens".**

-OoO-

_Reprenons le fil du récit, à peu près six mois avant que Jahan Mancina ne fasse exploser son propre QG, juste après la bataille de Poudlard. __"__Pourquoi avoir parlé de choses qui se passeraient dans le futur en premier lieu ?" vous demandez-vous peut-être. Le temps n'est pas linéaire. Si vous le suivez minute par minute, vous ne pourrez pas comprendre des événements de cette ampleur. Tous les éléments se mélangent pour arriver à un résultat. Le passé se comprend avec le présent, le futur avec le passé, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne un véritable méli-mélo. L'Histoire, dit-on. Mais qui l'a écrite ? La guerre ? Les gentils et les méchants ? Vous n'en voyez que ce que __"__Arès__"__ en pense, de l'Histoire (et pire encore, que ce qu'il veut bien partager avec vous). S'il y avait vraiment des gentils et des méchants, on ne serait plus dans la réalité ; ça deviendrait un conte de fées. __"__Arès__"__, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Mancina, Lennart, et les autres… qui sont-ils vraiment ? si vous deviez faire une supposition ; lesquels seraient les gentils et lesquels seraient les méchants ? _

_Et vous auriez raison de vous poser ces questions, car n'oubliez pas que le narrateur principal de l'histoire est __"__Arès Black__"__, un jeune sorcier presque majeur, un dieu, aussi. Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance à présent, après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Maintenant vous savez qu'il a un but personnel et manipule les cartes en conséquence. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il vous dit toute la vérité à vous aussi, chers lecteurs ? _

_Comme l'a dit Voldemort dans une autre vie, __"__il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal. Seul le pouvoir compte__"__. Admettons un instant qu'il ait raison : dans ce cas il serait le gentil de l'histoire. Mais si on écoute Dumbledore, qui dit que c'est l'amour qui compte le plus, Voldemort devient le méchant. Et quand on regarde de l'extérieur, sans préjugés ? Ce sont tous les mêmes. Des humains qui agissent en fonction de leurs intérêts, font des choix ; ces mêmes choix qui provoquent une série de conséquences pour tous les autres humains._

_Vous suivez ? _

_Accrochez-vous, chers lecteurs, car vous êtes face à ce qu'ils sont réellement, en fin de compte : des monstres. Tous sans exceptions. Et le pire d'entre tous, c'est celui qui vous raconte l'histoire depuis le début._

_Je ne dénigre pas le narrateur. Il a ses qualités et ses défauts ; c'est un dieu mais on pourrait presque dire qu'il est plus humain que Voldemort. Je dis juste que c'est un sacré salopard, et je pèse mes mots. Je vis dans sa tête, même si tout le monde pense que je suis mort, alors je suis le mieux placé pour le juger. Je suis le mieux placé pour vous raconter toute l'histoire, mais dans ce cas, ça ne serait plus son histoire. Car pour lui, tout ce qu'il vous présente comme vérité est LA vérité. Quelle arrogance ! Tout puissant soit-il, il ne voit le monde qu'à sa façon à lui. Il n'a toujours pas appris une leçon très importante, que la vie a commencé à lui enseigner des milliers et des milliers d'années auparavant. Vous auriez dû avoir la puce à l'oreille quand Albus Dumbledore arrivait à le mettre dans des états de confusion pas possibles. Non ? Vous ne devinez pas ?_

_Il n'a toujours pas compris que LA vérité est en réalité multiple. _

_Quelle ironie pour un dieu qui rêve d'harmonie ! Mais n'empêche, c'est vrai : il n'a jamais réussi à se mettre à la place des autres, et tant qu'il agira ainsi, il fera souffrir tout le monde. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Regardez comment il se comporte avec son père adoptif, le premier qui lui a témoigné de l'affection sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Quelle place a Regulus dans sa vie ? Presque rien. Il y accorde tellement peu d'importance qu'il n'apparaît que rarement. Comme Sirius…_

_Pire encore : considérons les Opyrs, les douze sorciers qui ont été rendus immortels pour gérer l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée. Des parfaits petits pions, toujours fidèles après deux mille ans. Est-ce qu'à un seul moment Arès a essayé de comprendre pourquoi ils lui étaient encore fidèles ? Est-ce qu'il a essayé de comprendre quelles étaient leur raison de vivre ? Non. Il s'est contenté de leur implanter des pentacles dans le cerveau pour les contrôler._

_Et pour finir en beauté, ses amis et ses amours. Je ne parlerai pas de Dimitri, parce que vous savez déjà à quel point notre Seigneur des Ténèbres junior est obsédé par Arès. Mais Voldemort ? Que pense-t-il réellement d'Arès ? Le croyez-vous quand le narrateur dit qu'il pense qu'il y a de l'amour entre eux ?_

_Et ses amis, hein ? Draco et les autres de Poudlard. Lyra, Ludwig, Gunhild, Anvald, les jumelles. Nicasius, Chloé, Liam, Rosabella, Othman. Les autres dont il ne parle même pas. Ils sont toujours là. Ils ne se plaignent même plus quand ça devient trop dur pour eux. De vrais amis, pense Arès ; on est là les uns pour les autres. Mais lui, qu'est ce qu'il leur donne comme marques d'attentions en retour ? Moi je pense qu'il a finit par se persuader que tout lui était acquis, les amitiés y compris. _

_Rappelez-vous bien de tout ça, quand il continuera à vous raconter son histoire comme si de rien n'était. _

_Reprenons. Remettez-vous la scène de bataille de Poudlard en tête. Tout, du début à la fin, enfin, tout ce que vous en avez vu. La magie destructrice d'Arès. Les gradins qui s'écroulent. Le feu. Les Aurors bien trop nombreux. Dumbledore tenu à l'écart, tué par le fils de l'amour de sa vie. Les amis d'Arès qui ont lutté pour lui. Qui ont tout fait pour sauver des vies. Vous vous rappelez comment ils ont installé des Portoloins sur tous les enfants qui étaient présents ? D'accord, c'était une prise d'otages, mais quand même. Reconnaissez qu'ils se sont donné du mal. Mettez-vous à leur place. _

_C'est bon ? Alors c'est reparti…_

_L'histoire raconte que dans la semaine qui a suivi cette nuit horrible, les amis d'Arès ont commencé à douter de lui, et pour cause : il avait disparu. _

-OoO- **Lyra Thompson** -OoO-

Voix n°1, incrédule. "Vous avez entendu ? On dit qu'Arès Black est mort puis qu'il a ressuscité !"

Voix n°2, ferme. "N'importe quoi ! Il est juste resté inconscient quelques minutes !"

Voix n°3. "Carrément qu'il était mort ! Le père de mon copain était tout près d'eux, il faisait partie du groupe du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il a tout vu et il a juré qu'il était mort !"

Voix n°2. "Même. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il a ressuscité. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque c'est tout."

"J'sais pas mec, moi on m'a dit qu'il était un putain de fantôme maintenant. On l'a pas vu alors que les autres sont rentrés de Poudlard." N°3.

"Etre le fantôme d'un terrain de Quidditch, ça devrait plaire à Black ça. Vous vous rappelez quand il faisait du Quidditch y'a quelques années ?" N°1.

"Ouais mec, moi j'l'ai toujours dit que ce type était un grand malade. Il 's'rait capable de hanter un stade juste pour faire chier les joueurs." N°3

Voix n°1, pensive. "N'empêche si c'est un fantôme…"

"Vous êtes trop cons, il est même pas mort" s'énerva la numéro 2.

"Comment tu l'sais, toi, t'y étais p't'être ?" se moqua la voix n°3.

"…" La numéro 2, une jeune fille de Snotra, membre du Sol Niger, fut fusillée du regard par Lyra. Elle se figea, comme frappée par la foudre.

Lyra les dépassa en donnant un coup d'épaule au petit con qui entretenait la rumeur selon laquelle Arès était un fantôme.

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit rester à Durmstrang alors qu'on a finit les examems" ronchonna-t-elle.

Ludwig haussa les épaules. "Parce qu'Arès nous l'a demandé."

Ils partagèrent un regard inquiet. Quand Arès avait surgi de nulle part pour lui donner cet ordre, les derniers combats avaient à peine cessés. Le Sol Niger était encore éparpillé un peu partout dans le parc de Poudlard. Les Mangemorts empilaient des cadavres. Les blessés gémissaient. "Retournez dès que possible à Durmstrang, et restez-y ! Je vous y rejoins !". C'était trois jours auparavant.

"Il finit toujours par revenir" conclut Ludwig sur un ton d'espoir.

Regulus Black n'en avait pas semblé si sûr, au petit matin, quand il les avait escortés via Cheminette. Il avait même l'air carrément inquiet. Le professeur Lennart était introuvable. Seul Sirius, l'oncle d'Arès, n'avait pas perdu de sa bonne humeur habituelle et tournait la situation en dérision.

"Magie ou pas, il est solide notre petit Arès !" Regulus avait serré les dents sans répondre. "Maintenant, on peut dire que c'est un fantôme."

"Mais de quoi tu parles, Sirius ? Arès n'est pas du tout un fantôme. "

"Quand je suis allé aux cuisines, je suis passé à côté d'un groupe de Serpentard et c'est ce qu'ils disaient pourtant. Ou alors c'est moi qui le leur ai dit pour pouvoir me moquer des rumeurs débiles qui circuleraient après. C'est un peu confus. Des fois je fais des blagues et je ne sais plus très bien si j'en fais exprès ou pas."

Lyra avait presque eut envie de rire en voyant l'expression catastrophée de Regulus. Presque. Mais son meilleur ami avait disparu alors qu'il était très faible et elle avait de moins en moins envie de rire.

"Oh putain" jura Gunhild alors que Ludwig racontait à tous leurs amis les racontards qu'ils avaient entendus. "Pour des élèves de Durmstrang c'est vraiment des débiles. On se croirait à Poudlard presque."

"Langage" corrigea Malvina machinalement.

Ils étaient réunis dans une petite salle du château de l'école. Ils l'avaient transformée en salon avec l'aide d'Arès quelques années auparavant.

"J'en ai ras le cul."

"Langage."

Lyra soupira. Aussitôt, Malvina tourna son attention vers elle.

"Je connais ce regard" fit l'Espagnole. "Tu étais pareil quand on est revenus de Paris l'année dernière."

"Non c'est pire" ajouta Senalda. "L'autre fois elle était blanche mais elle parlait au moins."

Lyra regarda les deux jumelles. "Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous saisissez ce qu'il se passe, là. Arès a disparu. Son père a disparu. Lennart a disparu. Møller a disparu. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal."

Tout le monde tenta de la rassurer; ils lui dirent Arès reviendrai rapidement et qu'il était trop têtu pour avoir de réels problèmes ; qu'il était simplement parti en vacances (Malvina) et même peut-être que Voldemort l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre et attaché à son lit pour lui faire des choses pas catholiques ? (Gunhild). Mais ils ne savaient pas tout. Lyra, elle, savait que quelque chose clochait, parce que les membres de l'Aube Dorée affiliés à Durmstrang n'étaient pas là, et Arès non plus. Le timing était trop parfait. Arès n'était certainement pas un fantôme, mais il s'était passé quelque chose de grave pendant la bataille.

Et s'il était vraiment mort puis revenu à la vie ? Ce n'était pas sans rappeler de ce qu'il lui avait dit sur Gilgamesh, qui était allé au royaume des morts pour chercher Enkidu. Arès lui avait dit que ça c'était vraiment produit. Mais ça ne collait pas à la situation actuelle.

Comment était-elle censée faire semblant que tout allait bien ? Après tout ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard et en sachant tout ce qui était à venir ? La guerre. Ils l'avaient tous attendus et s'y étaient préparés sans avoir conscience de ce que ça représentait. Combien de personnes allaient devoir mourir ? Dans quel but ? Quelle était la place d'Arès dans ce combat contre les dieux ?

Elle pesta contre Arès, qui ne l'avait pas tenue au courant.

Elle pesta contre l'épais brouillard de secrets qui les entouraient tous.

Elle pesta contre tous les dieux dont elle connaissait le nom.

Elle était au point de rupture.

-OoO-

Anvald et Gunhild ne se parlaient plus. Ils hurlaient. S'insultaient. S'évitaient. C'était assez effrayant, eux qui avaient toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde.

Aucun d'eux ne savaient pourquoi mais c'était comme ça depuis leur retour de Poudlard. Lyra avait sa petite idée sur le sujet… et il se révéla le lendemain qu'elle avait eu raison.

Ils étaient à la bibliothèque, Ludwig travaillait comme jamais sur le projet que lui avait donné Arès et ils participaient, bien évidemment. Sauf Anvald, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu de la journée. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la table en fin d'après-midi, ce fut avec une mine sombre.

"Je quitte le Sol Niger" annonça-t-il d'un ton froid, sans même s'asseoir avec eux.

Gunhild ne montra aucune réaction et continua à faire son diagramme. Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête.

"Et pourquoi ?" l'interrogea Malvina avec un regard dur.

"Je n'ai pas à me justifier, je m'en vais c'est tout."

"Attends au moins qu'Arès revienne !" insista l'Espagnole.

"Oui, ça serait la moindre des choses" surenchérit Ludwig.

"J'ai déjà pris ma décision, je rentre chez moi ce soir." Anvald avait un regard dur en disant cela.

Et à ce moment, Malvina explosa. "Sérieux, Fröde ? Tu vas nous laisser en plan ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ça voudrait dire ça ? C'est de la trahison pure et simple. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, petit merdeux. Je vais te dire, moi, pourquoi tu veux te barrer maintenant : c'est parce que tu es lâche. Tu as eu peur l'autre nuit ? Atterris, mon gars, on a tous eu peur ! C'est la guerre, tu le sais ça ? Et ça ne va pas s'améliorer, bien au contraire. Ça va être le boxon dans toute l'Europe. Oh punaise, j'avais oublié : tu ne le sais peut être pas mais Dimitri Krol a décidé qu'il serait un Seigneur des ténèbres lui aussi !" Anvald ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne le laissa pas parler. "Tu ne le savais pas parce que tu n'as même pas essayé de savoir ce qui se passait. On l'a tous deviné, sauf toi, comme par hasard. Tu vis encore dans ton joli petit monde, persuadé que tout ira bien. Mais non, la vie c'est dégueulasse et tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir en faisant une blague. C'est la guerre, et que tu sois avec nous ou dans ton petit coin de la Suède, ça viendra jusqu'à toi. Tu n'es qu'un gosse apeuré et alors tu veux te barrer ? Et alors ? Et alors ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?" Elle marqua une pause, s'appuyant sur la table pour se pencher vers lui. "Si tu t'en vas vraiment, Fröde "elle gronda un peu, "ça voudrait dire que tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant ne vaut rien. Ça fait deux ans qu'on s'entraîne, qu'on fait des plans, pleins de sacrifices pour suivre Arès. Et putain, c'est la première bataille et tu te pisses dessus ! Et Dhyste, hein ? C'était rien, ça, alors ?"

Tout le groupe grimaça à la mention de leur amie décédée trois ans plus tôt. Ludwig se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

"Ce que veut dire Malvina, c'est qu'on savait déjà tous à quoi s'attendre. Et tout a changé en trois ans, maintenant Arès n'est plus le même. Tout devient plus sérieux. Dis moi, c'est ça qui te fait peur ?"

Anvald jeta un regard à la dérobée à Gunhild. "Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai… Mon oncle est rentré au service de Grindelwald, enfin, Krol. Il s'attend à ce que je le suive. Il veut que j'arrête l'école."

Lyra fronça les sourcils. "Mais enfin, Anvald !"

"Mais quel con !" s'exclama Gunhild. "Ça fait trois jours que je passe mon temps à le pourrir, vous vous rendez compte ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, franchement. Si tu te casses, Anvald, je te préviens, je te tuerai."

Malvina s'approcha dangereusement du jeune Suédois. "Je le tuerai d'abord."

"Mais mon père est Moldu ! Si je ne fais pas ça, ma famille est en danger !"

Ludwig temporisa la situation, attrapant Malvina par le bras. "Calmez-vous. Anvald, tu attends qu'Arès soit revenu. Je pense qu'il a le droit d'entendre ça en premier. On trouvera une solution."

"Et s'il ne rentre pas ?"

"Il rentrera" assura Malvina avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

Lyra soupira. Après tout, peut être qu'Arès serait content d'avoir un espion chez Dimitri. A moins qu'Anvald soit prêt à les trahir complètement…

-OoO- **Malvina Aguilar** -OoO-

Dans leur groupe flottait un air d'indécision. Comme une musique sourde qui polluait l'atmosphère ; chaque regard baissé, chaque teint pâle créait des contrepoints et des silences qui s'étendaient inconfortablement.

Ce qui énervait le plus Malvina, c'est que d'habitude c'était elle qui doutait d'Arès. Pas les autres. Elle avait toujours été celle qui va à contresens, qui le contredit. Elle avait mis du temps à réellement créer des liens amicaux avec les autres élèves de Durmstrang. Et pourtant.

Au début, la priorité avait été de protéger sa sœur. Quand Senalda s'était rapprochée de Lyra, en première année, elle n'avait pas été ravie. Il était connu de tous que les Thompson étaient des sympathisants de Voldemort et Senalda avait toujours eu pour objectif de devenir une Mangemort, comme l'avait été leur mère avant sa mort. Malvina n'avait jamais été ravie à l'idée que sa sœur serve Voldemort ; c'était à cause de lui que leur mère n'était plus là après tout. Alors quand elle avait compris qu'Arès pourrait leur offrir une meilleure alternative, elle avait foncé, encourageant Senalda à se rapprocher encore plus de Lyra, finissant par devenir à son tour elle aussi un membre à part entière du groupe qui s'était formé autour du jeune Black.

Elle dévisagea sa sœur jumelle, cherchant à établir un contact visuel, mais Senalda avait le regard baissé elle aussi. Malvina était la seule qui regardait droit devant, fièrement. L'adrénaline pompait dans ses veines ; la guerre venait, et elle était prête. Oui, elle se posait quelquefois des questions. Mais ils avaient déjà choisi deux ans auparavant, quand ils avaient créé le Sol Niger. Ils s'étaient déjà engagés complètement en venant à Poudlard et en participant à la mission d'Arès. Ils avaient affronté des monstres en deuxième année, étaient allés voler des prophéties dans des Ministères… ils étaient déjà liés ensemble, tous les six, à Arès.

Arès. Elle eut envie de ricaner en se rappelant leurs deux premières années. Combien elle avait pu détester Arès à cette époque ! Elle le trouvait trop naïf, trop plongé dans ses propres problèmes… maintenant c'était l'inverse. Ils avaient tous grandi, mais Arès était déjà adulte depuis longtemps. Ils étaient maintenant tous attirés autour de lui, irrémédiablement ; ils le suivraient jusqu'au bout. Ou du moins c'était ce que Malvina pensait…

L'air était malsain autour de leur table. Chargé d'angoisses. Très franchement, en regardant ses amis, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de leur prétendu engagement. Elle comprenait leurs interrogations, leurs peurs. Elle sympathisait avec la situation d'Anvald. Mais pourquoi alors elle était la seule à regarder droit devant ?

Si leur groupe venait à imploser… S'ils n'allaient plus avancer tous les six ensembles… Elle osait à peine l'imaginer. C'était le pire qu'il pouvait arriver.

-OoO- **Ludwig Brünner** -OoO-

Il était intelligent; un génie, disait-on souvent. Il se contentait de hausser les épaules. Il ne se pensait pas exceptionnel, il adorait étudier, tout simplement. Se cultiver, c'était sa drogue. Résoudre des problèmes épineux, c'était sa came. Il était accro aux Runes. Il se shootait avec des équations d'Arithmancie.

Il ne fallait pas être si intelligent que ça pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout s'était soudain accéléré pour arriver à ce point dans le temps : un moment de flottement où ils réalisaient tous la sévérité de leur situation. Ils étaient impliqués dans quelque chose qui les dépassaient. Cette guerre, c'était la leur, c'était leurs revendications en tant que mages noirs. Tous les autres mages noirs étaient concernés. Mais eux ils étaient en première ligne et ils combattaient.

Ces belles promesses faites deux ans auparavant, quand Arès avait décidé de prendre parti dans le conflit entre les mages blancs et noirs, tous ces moments où ils avaient agi sans trop se poser de questions, fonçant au devant des problèmes, se pensant préparés à se battre… c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Quand la réalité leur tombait dessus, ils redevenaient ce qu'ils étaient vraiment : des ados de dix-sept ans qui jouaient à la guerre. Il avait toujours su que ça en arriverait là.

C'était le début d'autre chose.

-OoO- **Arès Black** -OoO-

Deux jours plus tôt, Arès se préparait à retourner au château Serpentard, l'esprit en ébullition. Il avait toujours ce mal de crâne affreux que rien n'arrivait à calmer, mais au moins il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. En trois jours, il avait fait le tour de tous les sites de l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée, vérifiant où les choses en étaient, et il dut reconnaître que les Opyrs faisaient un travail remarquable, grâce à eux tout se présentait de la meilleure des façons.

Tout d'abord, il avait fait le tour de Machu Picchu avec Petrus et Te'oma. Il sourit en repensant à ces deux-là. C'était un sacré duo ; Te'oma l'insolent et Petrus le psychorigide. Il ne savait même pas comment ils avaient réussi à se supporter si longtemps sans s'entre-tuer. Si ça avait été Petrus et Lennart – Jonah, se corrigea-t-il mentalement, ça aurait sûrement été le cas. Meir avait bien fait de placer Te'oma avec lui : ils avaient fait des avancées remarquables en armement, combinant les technologies moldue et sorcière. C'était aussi là que se tenait le plus gros de leurs forces. Il s'agissait de combattants d'élite, entraînés à la fois en combat au corps à corps, au maniement d'armes moldues et au duel sorcier. Ils n'étaient que cinq cents rassemblés à Machu Picchu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour intervenir au bon moment afin de faire pencher la balance d'un côté.

Son plan reposait sur une égalité égale de forces des deux côtés, mages blancs et noirs, pendant le plus longtemps possible, c'est pourquoi prévoir des armes et des combattants était si important. Il fallait pouvoir écraser l'un ou l'autre côté s'il se révélait trop puissant…

Ensuite, il s'était rendu à Tiahuanaco, au Pérou. Iákovas et Barthelemy y résidaient, préservaient l'endroit qui était l'une des premières constructions faites par les Néphilims. Ils y avaient dormi, avec Jonah.

Le deuxième jour, il visita Alphée à Gobbleki Tepe. C'était là que les informations étaient transmises des Néphilims à l'Ordre et inversement. Il envoya un message à la Caverne des Soupirs, leur demandant de chercher à savoir où pouvait se trouver la bague de Salomon. Il fallait attendre quelques jours avant que le message parvienne là-bas, donc il était reparti aussitôt.

A Catal Hoyuk, il y avait beaucoup plus d'activité. Philippa et Thadée s'y chargeaient de la formation des nouveaux. Tous les membres de l'Ordre y étaient allés à un moment ou un autre. Il y avait, entre autres, une immense bibliothèque rassemblant de nombreux volumes perdus depuis longtemps pour l'humanité. Parmi ceux-ci, il y avait des récits oubliés, de la magie inutilisée et inconnue des sorciers du monde entier. C'était le trésor de l'Ordre, ce qui faisait qu'ils arrivaient à être si performants et à s'infiltrer partout. Philippa faisait les cours d'histoire et d'éthique : elle essayait de transmettre à chacun des membres l'esprit de l'Ordre. Thadée, lui, les entraînait à combattre, à espionner, à utiliser tous les outils possibles pour préserver leur allégeance réelle et passer inaperçu dans la foule.

A Jericho, en Palestine, Nathanaël gérait la deuxième partie de leurs forces armées. C'était une place forte imprenable, parfaitement dissimulée. Elle était assez proche, tout compte fait, d'Uruk, la cité historique de Gilgamesh. Uruk était un havre de paix verdoyant, à l'enceinte suffisamment grande afin de cultiver de quoi nourrir tout l'Ordre. En cas de difficulté pendant la guerre, c'était un des points de chute possible. A Uruk, il y avait aussi un élevage de créatures magiques pouvant être utilisées par les membres. Dragons, chevaux ailés et autres, du moment que Juda et Andreas arrivaient à les dresser.

Son dernier déplacement fut pour les pierres de Storr, en Ecosse. Phinéas était chargé d'utiliser la construction massive et ses propriétés hors du commun pour récupérer l'énergie terrestre et la stocker. Les pierres dressées étaient très anciennes, de mémoire Arès les datait de l'époque des premiers néphilims. Il s'agissait d'un ancien pic montagneux qui avait été brisé en deux par le dieu Poséidon, puis des néphilims avaient sculpté dans les roches afin de préserver les dernières traces énergétiques du passage du dieu. Depuis Storr était un aimant à énergies et à magie… et donc tous ceux qui y travaillaient étaient des moldus ou des cracmols. Phinéas n'y passait que peu de temps, donnant de nouvelles instructions et corrigeant les charmes de protection et d'illusion autour de la colline.

Le huitième site était Durmstrang. Dans chacun de ces endroits, il y avait des dizaines de personnes sous les ordres directs des Opyrs, du simple jardinier au technicien de pointe, du chercheur au combattant d'élite. L'Ordre bruissait, s'activait, se préparait. Le compte à rebours était lancé, à présent l'organisation devait montrer ce dont elle était capable.

Arès était confiant.

"Vous êtes sûr de vouloir retourner auprès de Voldemort sans votre magie ?" demanda Jonah alors qu'ils arrivaient tout juste à Durmstrang, en pleine nuit.

"J'y suis bien obligé ; il faut s'occuper des otages. Je préfère y être, on se sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait en faire s'il y avait un problème."

Et dans le lot, il y avait le gros poisson : Camille Bonnet, la fille du Ministre de la Magie français. Si Voldemort lui faisait quelque chose, ils pouvaient dire adieu à l'abdication de la France. Arès commençait à sentir sa magie revenir en puissance, petit à petit, mais il ne tenait pas à risquer l'utilisation du Retourneur de Temps si tôt après son accident. Il devait juste espérer que Voldemort n'avait pas eu le temps de faire de bêtises, occupé comme il devait l'être par la réorganisation de Poudlard.

Ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Regulus, qui n'était visiblement pas couché malgré l'heure tardive. Tout était éclairé et un feu vrombissait dans la cheminée.

"Regulus ?" appela Jonah.

Le sorcier surgit aussitôt de son bureau. "Arès ! Jonathan ! Où étiez-vous partis ?"

"En affaires pour l'Ordre, ça ne te regarde pas" annonça Arès en servant un thé.

Il vit du coin de l'œil les deux autres échanger un regard. Il soupira. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour gérer ce genre de situation.

"Tu sais, Arès, je ne te dis jamais rien parce que je juge que tu es capable d'être raisonnable. Mais là, partir comme ça sans prévenir, alors que tu es affaibli…"

"Laisse, Regulus" fit Jonah en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

"Merci de t'inquiéter, mais tout se passe bien" le rassura Arès. "J'avais emmené Jonah, je ne risquais rien."

Arès finit sa tasse d'une traite. Nouvel échange de regard. On aurait dit que Jonah voulait faire comprendre quelque chose à Regulus, mais visiblement il échouait.

"La prochaine fois, emmène-moi" demanda Regulus d'un ton impérieux.

"On verra."

"Arès !"

Le "jeune" sorcier balaya le problème d'un revers de main. "Je suis désolé, Regulus, je n'ai pas le temps de parler. Il faut que j'aille au château Serpentard."

"Maintenant ?"

Arès s'approcha de la cheminée et prit un peu de Poudre. "Oui. Jonah ? Jette un coup d'œil au Sol Niger, veux-tu ? Vérifie que tout va bien." L'intéressé hocha respectueusement la tête. "Je reviens demain ou après-demain."

-OoO-

A la surprise d'Arès, lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Voldemort, celui-ci n'y était pas. Il savait que le mage noir ne dormait pas encore car le château était en pleine ébullition malgré l'heure. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques couloirs qu'il réalisa exactement pourquoi.

Il ne restait qu'une journée complète avant le coup d'Etat de Voldemort sur le Ministère de la Magie. Et il avait loupé les préparatifs. Voldemort allait être furieux.

Faiblement, au bout du couloir, il sentait la présence de son allié.

Il s'autorisa un rire sardonique avant d'entrer dans la pièce où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était avec ses Mangemorts. La colère de Voldemort ne lui faisait plus peur depuis longtemps… à présent, il la trouvait même distrayante. Peut-être que la confrontation à venir lui changerait même assez les idées pour lui ôter momentanément son mal de tête.

Il se glissa dans la salle, refermant silencieusement la porte. Comme il s'y attendait, au moment où Voldemort posa les yeux sur lui, sa magie s'agita violemment, glaçant l'atmosphère. Les Mangemorts se turent et frémirent, tombant à genoux.

"Black" gronda simplement Voldemort.

"Je suis rentré à la maison, chéri" minauda Arès avec un rictus moqueur.

L'assemblée frissonna en sentant la fureur de leur maître redoubler d'intensité. Arès s'avança tranquillement.

Jusqu'au moment où il évita de justesse un maléfice d'Eviscération. Il sauta avec grâce sur le côté, faisant bondir les Mangemorts.

"SORTEZ TOUS !" hurla Voldemort en agitant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête.

Personne ne se fit prier, moitié courant moitié rampant vers la sortie, évitant Arès avec soin. D'un dernier coup de poignet, Voldemort abattit sa baguette en direction d'Arès. Il sauta à nouveau hors de portée du jet de magie.

"Pas content de me voir ?" se moqua Arès.

Le dernier Mangemort, Lucius, lui lança un regard interloqué avant de franchir la porte.

Voldemort gronda, pointant sa baguette droit sur Arès. "Espèce d'idiot ! Où étais-tu passé ?"

"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi !" fit le jeune sorcier en se rapprochant encore, un sourire tordu au visage, jusqu'à ce que la baguette de l'autre soit posée entre ses deux yeux. "Voldie… c'est touchant."

"Ne te fais pas d'illusion" gronda-t-il en rangeant sa baguette. "Tu es parti alors qu'il y avait à discuter, notamment ce qu'on allait faire de Poudlard. Et la prise du Ministère. Et contacter les Français. J'espère que tu as une très bonne excuse."

"J'ai passé un peu de bon temps avec des amis. De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu avais les choses bien en main."

Les yeux de Voldemort se réduisirent à des fentes. Arès profita de cet instant de battement pour savourer la magie noire presque pure qui crépitait autour du sorcier sous l'intensité de sa colère. L'autre ne bougea pas, le scrutant avec suspicion. "Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude." observa-t-il finalement.

"Je suis content d'être rentré."

Voldemort renifla dédaigneusement, pas dupe une seule seconde. "Où étais-tu ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas."

"J'ai le droit de savoir, Black ! Tu m'as laissé en plan, avec tout sur les bras, toi qui veux toujours tout gérer. JE me suis occupé de TES otages. Tes otages que tu as insisté pour garder en vie."

"Tsk. Tu savais bien que je finirais par revenir. Arrête d'en faire tout un cinéma." L'expression Moldue augmenta encore la rage de Voldemort. Arès ferma les yeux, déjà fatigué de se justifier auprès d'un simple point sur son échiquier. "Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ma magie. Il me faut encore une semaine, j'imagine."

"Tant que ça ?"

Arès soupira. "Au moins."

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" s'intriguait Voldemort. "Comment peux-tu épuiser à ce point tes réserves ? En général ça n'arrive qu'aux enfants. Avec le contrôle que tu as, c'est censé être impossible d'en arriver à un tel phénomène."

"C'est la magie sans baguette" expliqua sommairement Arès. "J'ai paniqué et… ma magie est devenue sauvage." Voldemort renifla à nouveau. "Je dois avoir encore un peu de travail pour arriver à la gérer mieux que ça."

C'était faux, bien sûr. Mais il n'allait pas expliquer que c'était parce qu'il avait une puissance normalement impossible pour un sorcier, et qu'à l'époque, sans tous ses souvenirs, il ne savait pas l'utiliser correctement. Il y aurait forcément un avant et un après, maintenant qu'il savait exactement ce que représentait cette magie. Il allait devoir être prudent pour que ça reste crédible.

Lorsqu'Hylil avait réceptionné l'Avada Kedavra pour Harry Potter pour le protéger, les plans dimensionnels s'étaient mélangés un court instant. Le dieu, en théorie, aurait pu invalider le maléfice ; en pratique, il l'avait atteint en même temps que le jeune Harry, le sort avait rebondi vers Voldemort… Et au final, ils l'avaient tous subi, Harry et Voldemort s'échangeant une petite partie de leurs âmes. Hylil avait été le moins bien loti, étant purement et simplement coupé en deux entre les deux plans dimensionnels. Sa partie d'âme sur Terre s'était réfugiée en Harry, déjà affaibli par le maléfice. Au fur et à mesure du temps, il avait gagné en puissance sur Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose du jeune sorcier, le coup de grâce étant le moment où il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs au royaume des dieux.

Harry était mort, de cela Hylil en était certain. Mais il restait son héritage magique… le sang de Gilgamesh l'orientait très franchement vers la magie noire. Il était logique que la magie blanche d'Hylil n'ait pas survécu au transfert d'âme.

En conséquence, Hylil n'avait que la moitié de ses pouvoirs. Toute sa magie blanche était probablement avec son autre partie d'âme, protégée par les Néphilims. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Sans cette moitié de magie, il n'était qu'une divinité des Ténèbres comme les autres. Et ça le rendait très triste.

"Black !" l'interpella Voldemort, agacé de le voir plongé dans ses pensées.

Arès haussa les épaules en se retournant avec regrets de la belle magie de Voldemort. "Je suis en train de régler quelques détails avec le Sol Niger. D'ici la fin de l'été, mon Elite sera aussi bien entraînée que la tienne."

Voldemort tiqua, visiblement pas convaincu. Arès sourit en pensant à ses amis, qu'il avait l'intention d'introniser dans l'Aube Dorée. Tant qu'il aurait encore l'excuse du Sol Niger, basé à Durmstrang, il aurait suffisamment d'occasions de s'éclipser pour gérer l'Ordre, et Voldemort ne soupçonnerait pas qu'Arès avait une telle puissance militaire sous ses ordres. Il fallait aussi qu'il essaye de récupérer quelques Mangemorts de plus de son côté. Plus il aurait de gens infiltrés partout, mieux ça serait. Il avait quelques idées de personnes, mais rien de bien définitif.

"Pourquoi tu ne les ramènes pas ici ?" l'interrogea Voldemort. "Il y a suffisamment de place."

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée."

"Et pourquoi ?" Le Seigneur des ténèbres se faisait plus pressant, se rapprochant d'Arès à son tour. Il était encore beaucoup plus grand que lui et le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de se sentir menacé par la silhouette sombre qui le dominait.

Il gronda, se tournant vers l'autre. Les deux yeux rouges brillaient d'une intensité renouvelée. Voldemort n'acceptait pas que son allié cherche à faire les choses dans son coin. Tant pis pour lui… les choses avaient changé, même s'il ne le réalisait pas encore. Arès n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre.

Il aspira alors qu'il se faisait attraper par la nuque et attiré dans un baiser violent. Passé l'effet de surprise, il répondit avec autant d'acharnement, mordant sans délicatesse la langue de Voldemort qui cherchait à prendre le dessus. Il tira sur les fins cheveux noirs, arrachant un gémissement à l'autre. La magie noire l'électrisait, répondant la chair de poule là où elle caressait sa peau. Il ferma les yeux, savourant cette sensation qui lui manquait tant depuis qu'il avait perdu toutes ses forces… se reposant contre Voldemort et fermant les yeux.

"Mon Horcruxe" ronronna le mage noir en faisant courir ses doigts jusqu'à son front.

Arès se figea, interdit. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail… Que s'était-il passé quand il était "mort" ? Peut-être que l'Horcruxe avait été détruite.

Il repoussa Voldemort, en proie à la panique. Si c'était le cas, alors la prophétie faite par Daniela Simon était annulée. Et c'était celle qui disait qu'il allait provoquer l'Aube Dorée. Il se força à respirer calmement et rouvrit les yeux, fixant l'autre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il dise ses soupçons à haute voix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre un tel risque, car si Voldemort pensait encore que les deux prophéties étaient vraies, alors elles avaient des chances de se réaliser.

Il se massa les tempes, cherchant à apaiser la douleur qui revenait. Il vérifierait plus tard que l'Horcruxe était toujours là, avec un peu de chance il était intact, si l'attirance de sa moitié d'âme divine avait été suffisante pour l'emmener au Royaume des Dieux sans qu'il soit vraiment mort.

"Tu me caches des choses" observa le mage noir. "Tu sais que je déteste qu'on me cache des choses."

Arès rit jaune. "Tu es bien placé pour parler."

"Surveille tes paroles. Tu deviens… impertinent. Tu m'appartiens. Tu dois tout me dire."

Le sang du jeune ne fit qu'un tour. "Je ne te dois _rien_, Voldie. Nous sommes égaux, je pensais te l'avoir déjà suffisamment prouvé."

Quand le mage noir se pencha vers lui avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, Arès était prêt. Il l'esquiva gracieusement, refusant de céder et de se faire entraîner dans un nouveau baiser. Il voulait avoir l'attention pleine et entière de son… pion. Régler les problèmes sous la couette libérait les tensions, mais n'arrangeait rien. Il fallait que leur relation change.

Voldemort gronda en l'attrapant par la nuque. Arès en profita pour lui assener un coup de tête, pas trop fort, juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire reculer l'autre.

"Ecoute-moi" dit-il avec les yeux brillants. "A partir de maintenant, tu ne me manqueras plus de respect. Je ne tolérerai plus que tu me traites comme un objet. S'il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Si je m'absente, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Nous avons les mêmes objectifs… des fois j'ai l'impression que tu l'oublies. Et tu es aussi _mon_ Horcruxe. Tu m'_appartiens_. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce genre de problèmes."

Il leva la main et caressa la magie violette du bout des doigts. A son contact, le mage noir frissonna de plaisir. La colère se lisait toujours dans ses yeux rouges, mais il y avait aussi une lueur… amusée ? Arès grogna. L'autre ne le prenait jamais vraiment au sérieux. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé sa magie, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus…

"Je vais voir les otages" lança-t-il en se retournant.

"Ils sont au sous-sol" fit Voldemort, une inflexion moqueuse dans la voix.

"Je m'en doute."

"Et Arès ?" l'interpella l'autre alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. "Si tu veux que je respecte, comporte-toi en adulte."

Le jeune sorcier jura dans le vide avant de claquer la porte.

-OoO-

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans le sous-sol du château qu'Arès réalisa l'erreur qu'il avait faite en laissant Voldemort gérer les choses seul. Tous les enfants étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle souterraine, une espèce de caverne rocailleuse, humide et sombre. Il n'y avait pas de lits de camp, pas de toilettes et pas de lavabos. Une odeur nauséabonde, mélange de sueur, de défécations et de renfermé le prit au nez. Il grimaça en laissant son regard se promener sur les corps affaiblis, serrés les uns aux autres, tremblants.

Les plus nombreux étaient les élèves de Poudlard. Ils étaient tous là, excepté les filles et fils de mangemorts qui étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. La fabrication des centaines de Portoloins avait été très longue, ça lui avait pris des mois et des mois. Voldemort avait été ravi en apprenant l'idée qu'avait eue Arès de capturer tous les étudiants et tous les enfants présents ; au début, c'était pour les sauver. Mais au final, ça leur faisait un excellent moyen de pression sur tout le monde sorcier. Ils étaient prisonniers. Des Mangemorts de bas rang étaient placés à intervalles réguliers autour de la pièce, surveillant ce qui se passait, prêt à sortir leur baguette au moindre raffût. C'était atrocement silencieux ; les visages se tournaient vers lui, apeurés, énervés, déboussolés. Méfiants. Forcément, ils le reconnaissaient tous.

Arès se tourna vers le Mangemort le plus proche de lui. "Est-ce qu'ils ont eu à manger ?"

Il fallut qu'il tombât sur un idiot. "A ton avis, crétin !"

Arès fronça les sourcils. Certains des Mangemorts ne l'avaient pas encore croisé pendant l'année, semble-t-il. "Fais attention à ce que tu dis, crétin." Il l'empoigna par le col et le tira vers lui, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir sa baguette, il saisit son poignet droit de sa main libre et tourna, sentant les os se briser. "C'est Lord Black pour toi."

Lorsqu'il releva le regard, il tomba sur celui, accusateur, d'Hermione Granger, qui s'approchait de lui en enjambant deux Premières Années

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le Mangemort. "Que leur avez-vous fait ?"

"R-R-Rien, my Lord. On a réuni leurs baguettes. Ils sont sous un sort de Silence. Ils ont mangé ce matin, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a ordonné."

"Tsk. Ils ont faim. Faites venir un autre repas, un vrai repas. Installez des lits, des sanitaires. Veillez à ce qu'ils aient de l'eau à volonté. Ce sont les enfants du monde sorcier, l'avenir de notre pays, il faut bien les traiter."

"Mais il n'y a pas assez de-"

"Faites venir tout ça de Poudlard. Ce devrait être suffisant." Il désigna Hermione. "Annulez le sort sur elle, je l'emmène avec moi."

Le Mangemort s'exécuta sans protester. A peine l'enchantement levé, Hermione gronda.

"Black ! Tu n'es qu'un..."

"Tais-toi et suis-moi" fit-il froidement en la traînant par le bras.

Une fois sortis de la pièce, il la relâcha. Elle s'écarta vivement en se massant l'avant-bras.

"Black. Tu n'es qu'un traître."

Il rit jaune. "Un traître ? Contrairement à ton cher Dimitri, je ne t'ai pas trahie." Il la vit se décomposer. "Allons, Granger, tu n'es pas idiote. Tu te méfiais de moi depuis le début."

"Dimitri et toi, vous êtes les mêmes ! Vous êtes des…"

"Des quoi ? Mages noirs ? Voyons, je ne t'ai jamais caché ça."

"Tu es un Mangemort" accusa-t-elle.

"Oui et non. Je suis dans le camp de Voldemort, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais je suis plutôt son allié. Vois-tu, sans moi, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est."

Elle fronça le nez, et un instant, Arès crût qu'elle allait lui cracher dessus. "Ne dis pas que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Nous sommes des prisonniers, c'est tout. Je suis sûre que Voldemort attend juste de savoir quoi faire de nous. Je suis une Née de Moldu, tu le sais, il ne va pas me laisser repartir comme ça."

"Détrompe-toi." Arès montra les dents en un sourire tordu.

Lorsqu'il se remit à marcher en direction des étages, elle le suivit sans sourciller. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

Il sourit encore. Elle était intelligente, elle devait avoir déjà deviné ce qu'il allait lui proposer, dans les grandes lignes tout du moins. "Si tu te montres utile, il n'y a pas de problèmes à ce que tu sois libérée."

"Il est hors de question que je devienne une Mangemort."

"Bien sûr que non. Voldemort ne te fera jamais assez confiance. Moi en revanche…"

Il pouvait presque _sentir _sa curiosité.

Malheureusement, à ce moment-là ils croisèrent Bellatrix et Lucius qui descendaient dans les cachots. La sorcière plissa le nez.

"Ça sent le Sang-de-Bourbe" cracha-t-elle en fixant Hermione.

"Bella…" tenta de la raisonner un Lucius visiblement très fatigué.

"Bella" gronda Arès à son tour.

Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur. "Alors, Arès, tu te fais de nouveaux amis ?"

"Elle est certainement plus intéressante que toi, chère tante."

Le sourire fou de Bellatrix s'agrandit.

Depuis quelques temps, leur relation s'était franchement améliorée. Elle ne lui adresserait sans doute jamais le même niveau de déférence qu'à Voldemort, mais sa colère et son humiliation devant la manipulation faite pour cacher sa véritable identité s'était estompée petit à petit. A présent, elle se contentait de lui lancer des piques acerbes, pour la forme, mais au fond il savait qu'elle le respectait.

"Je devais vous consulter, monseigneur" lança Lucius. "Notre Seigneur pense qu'il est temps de dire aux otages ce qui se passe dans le pays."

"Faites" fit Arès en agitant mollement la main. "Mais soyez gentils" prévint-il en regardant plus particulièrement Bellatrix. "Si vous les torturez ou les menacez, vous aurez affaire à moi."

"Compris, petit Arès" ricana la sorcière en caressant sa baguette avec appétit.

Il se contenta de soupirer. Hermione semblait pensive. Lucius les dépassa avec un hochement de tête respectueux. Bellatrix, elle, releva fièrement le menton en faisant un clin d'œil cabotin à son neveu.

Pendant tout le reste du trajet jusqu'au bureau de Voldemort, la jeune Gryffondor ne lui adressa plus la parole. Arès laissa son esprit vagabonder, pensant à ce qu'il fallait qu'il dise au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à la meilleure façon d'amener le sujet en douceur.

-OoO-

* * *

J'ai préféré couper parce que ça devenait long et que la prochaine possibilité de couper aurait été trèèès loin. Donc c'est un peu sec, je le reconnais, mais le chapitre 2 est bien là.

**INFO IMPORTANTE ! Je vous rappelle que quand il y a du nouveau sur le chapitre en cours, je le dis sur mon profil**, donc n'hésitez pas à passer, c'est gratuit. ET, pour ceux qui en veulent plus, **allez sur mon Tumblr** (dont le lien est sur mon profil, vous pigez ? Ah, comme la vie est bien faite), là bas aussi c'est gratuit et vous aurez même des jolis petits trucs à regarder, comme la famille Malfoy qui se trémousse façon aristo coincé du cul mais pas trop.

Merciii à tous ceux qui ont commenté et auxquels je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai rattrapé un peu de retard mais j'en ai encore beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop, donc je vais plutôt répondre à vos nouvelles reviews s'il y en a bien sûr! et écrire le chapitre 3 bien sûr! et corriger le prochain chapitre de DTP bien sûr!

Je vous laisse, pleine de motivation,

Prochain chapitre le 32 novembre.

Bises!


	3. Les révélations

Quoi ?! Déjà un nouveau chapitre ?! Mais, mais, que t'arrive-t-il, Tara730 ? Es-tu malade ?

Bref. Restons calmes. Asseyez-vous confortablement, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Prenez une tasse de café, du lemoncurd, n'importe quoi… et Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les révélations**

-OoO-

"DONNER DE LA MAGIE AUX MOLDUS ?!" tonna Voldemort.

Arès ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler. Pas à ce point. Les yeux rouges étaient exorbités à l'extrême. Visiblement, il était très en colère. Les traits élégants du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient tordus sous l'effet de sa rage. Au lieu de paraître n'avoir qu'une trentaine d'années, il semblait se transformer en une créature hideuse quand il était autant en colère.

"C'est du bluff de la part de Grindelwald" tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr que ce fût du bluff mais il ne fallait mieux pas que Voldemort entende ça.

Hermione se tenait un peu en retrait, impassible. Arès ne pouvait que l'admirer pour son courage, dans ce genre de situation beaucoup d'autres seraient en train de trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Voldemort brandit sa baguette d'un grand geste de bras et menaça la jeune fille. "Tu veux dire, Black, que cette… Sang-de-Bourbe" il cracha ces mots comme s'ils lui avaient brûlés la langue, "… qu'elle a _travaillé_ pour Grindelwald ?"

"C'est un bien grand mot" fit l'intéressé en s'asseyant sur le bord du grand bureau en bois. "Si elle avait su pourquoi il lui demandait de faire ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Pas vrai, Granger ?"

Elle hocha lentement la tête, son regard navigant entre les deux mages noirs – l'un tout à fait énervé et l'autre semblant décontracté, comme s'il avait ce genre de gentilles petites discussions tous les jours.

Un silence inconfortable s'étira. Arès pianota du Satie sur sa cuisse, fit une fausse note imaginaire, haussa les épaules et recommença.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda finalement Voldemort, menaçant toujours l'étudiante de sa baguette.

Arès mit quelques secondes à comprendre la question. Il interrompit son morceau à contrecœur. "Tout simplement parce qu'il peut. Tu te rappelles, ce qu'il veut c'est mettre les Moldus en esclavage ? Plus ou moins ? Là, il a l'arme parfaite pour convaincre les dirigeants Moldus à se prosterner à ses pieds."

Voldemort fit un geste agacé. "Ils ne le croiront jamais."

"Sauf s'il se montre convaincant" argumenta Arès avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

A ces mots, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pivota dans sa direction et sa baguette lança quelques étincelles argentées. "Black. Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de tout cela. As-tu quelque chose à cacher peut-être ?"

"Au sujet de Dimitri ?" demanda innocemment l'adolescent. "Non."

Voldemort retroussa la lèvre supérieure et jeta littéralement sur lui, l'attrapant par la gorge et le soulevant du sol.

Arès essaya tant bien que mal de s'accrocher au poignet pâle pour réduire la pression sur sa trachée. Pour la forme. Intérieurement, il se mettait à rire.

"Tu…" tenta-t-il de dire dans un râle rauque. "es… Ja-…"

La baguette d'if se planta entre ses deux yeux. "Finis ta phrase et je te tue, Black."

Si Arès avait récupéré de son Exhaustion Magique Extensive à ce moment-là, ça aurait probablement tourné au carnage. L'escalade de la violence. Des meurtres domestiques arrivent pour moins que ça ; alors, rajoutez à l'équation des pouvoirs magiques et c'est le drame. Comme il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre – et de toute façon, l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer – il se mit à rire. Ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements hilares et ses yeux se plissèrent.

Voldemort n'en fut pas ravi.

"Doloris."

Lorsque le sort fut levé quelques secondes plus tard, Arès était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il rassembla le peu de forces qu'il avait pour forcer son regard à affronter celui du mage noir. Pendant un instant, il crût que l'autre allait l'embrasser.

"Doloris."

Cette fois-ci, la main le relâcha et il se laissa tomber par terre en hurlant alors que le maléfice traînait en longueur. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bas de la robe de son tortionnaire. Il s'y accrocha désespérément, se sentant tomber dans un abysse.

Et ce fut fini. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Voldemort était penché sur lui, sa baguette toujours fixée sur son front.

"Tu le paieras, salopard" murmura Arès sans force.

L'instant d'après, Voldemort l'embrassait avec violence, mordant ses lèvres et dévorant sa bouche. Il se laissa faire, profitant de ces instants pour calmer les soubresauts qui agitaient ses jambes en posant sa main sur sa cuisse droite. La baguette d'if était tombée sur le sol à un moment, juste à côté de la tête d'Arès ; il la sentit rouler le long de sa joue quand Voldemort lui plaqua la tête sur le côté pour lui mordre la mâchoire inférieure. Il gémit. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, et il en voulait à l'autre d'en profiter ainsi. S'il avait été en état de penser, pourtant, il aurait été conscient que Voldemort ne pouvait que saisir une telle occasion de lui montrer sa domination.

Transporté par l'excitation, rendu fébrile après les Doloris, il leva une main flageolante vers l'autre et lui attrapa les cheveux et lui rendit son baiser. Qu'il prenne au moins le dessus de cette façon, c'était mieux que rien. Il se redressa, continuant à lutter pour imposer son propre rythme au baiser ; il se retrouva assis sur les genoux de Voldemort, lui-même assis à même le tapis. Ça commençait à devenir très intéressant.

"Hmm-hmm" les interrompit une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ils tournèrent la tête au même moment. '_Hermione_ !' Arès jura. Il l'avait complètement oubliée.

"Euh…" fit Arès en ôtant sa main du pantalon de Voldemort. Deux mains fines restèrent posées sur ses fesses. "C'est un peu gênant."

La sorcière était toute rouge.

Voldemort ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde. "Donc tu n'as pas choisi de me parler du plan de Grindelwald. Je ne suis pas content."

Leurs visages étaient presque collés ; il avait dit cette phrase tout doucement, mais on sentait un léger tremblement de la voix derrière. Il était quand même bien en colère.

Arès se souvint de sa décision plus tôt dans la soirée de ne plus avoir recours au sexe ; il se leva à regret, se dépêtrant du mieux qu'il pouvait entre les jambes de l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de la Sang-de-Bourbe ?" s'enquit Voldemort en se relevant à son tour, bien plus gracieusement qu'Arès.

La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas bougé. Arès sonda son regard. Elle était intelligente, sensible et idéaliste. Elle ne rejoindrait jamais leur camp volontairement. Pourtant, il savait que c'était possible. Elle était bien trop utile pour qu'il la laisse passer comme ça. Il allait bien trouver un moyen de la convaincre.

"Granger, soyons francs. Si nous te laissons partir librement, tu vas rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix ?"

Elle soutint son regard sans sourciller. "Oui. Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous empêche de…" Elle s'interrompit quand Voldemort claqua de la langue.

"Bien. Je te comprends" énonça Arès alors que son idée se précisait. "Je ne t'en empêcherai pas." Voldemort inspira bruyamment. Hermione se figea. "A une condition : que tu rejoignes d'abord le Sol Niger."

"Si elle tente quelque chose, je te tue" prévint froidement Voldemort.

"Tout va bien" l'assura Arès. "Le Sol Niger, c'est le nom qu'on donne à un groupe de sorciers que je dirige personnellement. Tu en as vu quelques uns cette année, à part Dimitri et l'autre écervelé, tous ceux qui venaient de Durmstrang en font partie. On est plusieurs dizaines. C'est l'équivalent des Mangemorts, si tu veux ; sauf que c'est à moi que tu devras répondre."

"C'est hors de question" fit-elle en relevant fièrement la tête. "Toi et Dimitri, vous êtes les mêmes, vous êtes des meurtriers. Je n'espionnerai jamais pour toi, plutôt mourir."

"Puisqu'elle le demande…" ricana Voldemort en levant sa baguette.

Arès s'interposa. "Laisse-moi faire" énonça-t-il clairement, un peu exaspéré. "Granger a peur de se faire manipuler après ce que lui a fait Grindelwald, c'est normal. Elle va venir avec moi. Dans deux semaines au plus tard, je te promets qu'elle aura compris l'intérêt qu'elle a à coopérer."

"Tu es un idiot, Black. Des comme elle, il y en a plein en bas. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un de plus… adapté."

"Persifleur. Je te dis, fais-moi confiance sur ce coup-là."

"Tu t'acharnes pour rien. Regarde-la. Elle veut mourir."

Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Son expression était résolue. Arès émit un son de gorge, à mi-chemin entre le rire et l'exclamation. "Tu verras" ricana-t-il en direction de Voldemort. "Appelle mon père, veux-tu ?"

Voldemort grinça des dents mais s'exécuta quand même, appelant un Mangemort qui était resté de l'autre côté de la porte. Pointant sa baguette sur la Marque des Ténèbres gravée dans le bras de son serviteur, il jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à Arès.

Juste après, Regulus transplanait à côté d'eux. Il interrogea son fils du regard, surpris de le revoir si tôt.

Voldemort ricana à son tour. "Ton fils est en plein déni. Je te confie cette… chose" laissa-t-il traîner en désignant Hermione. "Arès, si ça tourne mal, je te préviens, tu seras puni. Déguerpissez."

Arès adressa un sourire radieux à Voldemort. "Je savais que tu finirais par voir les choses à ma façon."

Regulus attrapa le bras d'Hermione, qui le fixait avec méfiance. Elle se laissa faire, néanmoins. Arès les rejoignit, et ils transplanèrent sous l'œil moqueur de Voldemort.

-OoO-

Hermione fut conduite à un fauteuil face au feu qui vrombissait dans la cheminée de Regulus. Lennart était encore là, attendant visiblement le retour de son compagnon.

Arès se laissa tomber sur le canapé, épuisé.

"Que s'est-il passé, Arès ?" lui demanda finalement son père, sans quitter la captive des yeux.

"Juste quelques Doloris, rien de bien méchant" soupira-t-il.

"Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée que vous y alliez directement" désapprouva Lennart. "Si vous aviez…"

Arès leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, Jonah. Ce n'est rien, franchement. Si ça permet à Voldemort de mieux dormir cette nuit, laissons-le croire qu'il a encore le dessus."

Lennart haussa un sourcil. "C'est sûr que de toute façon, sans magie, vous n'aviez pas d'autres choix que vous laisser faire" railla-t-il.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?" s'enquit Regulus en désignant Hermione du menton.

Il était très tard, ou très tôt selon la façon dont on voyait les choses. Trois heures du matin, c'était trop tôt pour rassembler le Sol Niger. Arès décida de dormir quelques heures, s'il le pouvait ; il fit enfermer Hermione dans la chambre qu'il occupait d'habitude dans les appartements de son père. Elle ne semblait pas ravie, mais elle ne prononça pas un seul mot.

Dès que Regulus et Lennart le rejoignirent près du feu, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir tout de suite. Il attrapa sa tête douloureuse entre ses deux mains, plaquant ses paumes contre son front brûlant.

"Arès, je voulais te dire que Jonathan m'a déjà tout dit. Je suis au courant. Je sais que tu es Hylil" annonça l'héritier des Black.

Il grogna. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir cette discussion à un autre moment ?" Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il ne releva pas la tête pour autant.

"Tu restes mon fils" déclara Regulus d'un ton péremptoire. "Je refuse que tu te mettes en danger tout le temps comme tu le fais."

Arès se força à respirer profondément. En tant que dieu, avoir affaire à ce genre de situations était risible. Répondre à de simples humains qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que leur propre vie… C'était de la pure perte de temps et d'énergie, de son point de vue. Il aurait bien envie de les envoyer sur les roses, mais pour être honnête, il en était incapable. Chaque petite chose était importante dans le schéma général du monde, et l'attachement que lui portait Regulus en faisait partie. Comme sa relation floue avec Voldemort.

"La prochaine fois que j'irai voir Voldemort, dans l'hypothèse où je ne serais pas encore guéri complètement d'ici là, tu m'accompagneras. Ça te va ?"

"C'est d'accord." Ça sonnait plus comme un compromis. Après quelques temps, Regulus ajouta : "je ne veux pas non plus agir comme si de rien n'était. Comment dois-je t'appeler, déjà ?"

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose de changé" expliqua Arès. "Au final, ça revient au même. Je dois jouer le rôle d'Arès Black. Il ne faut surtout pas que les dieux se doutent de quelque chose. S'ils venaient à savoir que je suis sur Terre et qui je suis, tout deviendrait très compliqué."

A cette pensée, il eut l'impression que sa migraine redoublait.

Il allait falloir être très prudent dans tout ce qu'il ferait. Ne surtout pas trop attirer l'attention sur ses agissements avec l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée, premièrement.

Chaque chose en son temps, se dit-il en se préparant à dormir quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir avalé quelques potions de soin, il se laissa tomber dans un sommeil réparateur.

-OoO-

Lorsqu'Arès se réveilla à huit heures du matin, il eut aussitôt envie d'attaquer sa journée. Il avait pas mal de choses à faire et il était impatient de les réaliser.

Il se leva du canapé en s'étirant. Dans la cuisine adjacente, Regulus faisait du thé en sifflotant.

"Est-ce que tu peux faire venir Hermione ici, s'il te plait ?" lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Il était temps qu'il retrouve sa magie, ça devenait ridicule de devoir se faire assister pour des tâches aussi simples.

S'il se reposait un peu plus, peut-être que ça irait plus vite – mais le sommeil, c'est pour les faibles, comme avait dit Gunhild quand ils préparaient leurs examens de fin de scolarité.

"Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-il à l'arrivée d'Hermione. Regulus la faisait marcher devant lui, la baguette pointée entre ses deux omoplates.

Pour seule réponse, elle lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Elle était sa prisonnière, et alors ? Il pouvait quand même bien être poli avec elle.

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup à insister pour qu'elle mange. Elle semblait affamée. En revanche, elle ne prononça pas un mot, les considérant tour à tour avec méfiance.

"Arès" commença Regulus, marquant un temps d'hésitation.

"Oui ?" demanda ce dernier en tendant un pot de confiture aux abricots en direction d'Hermione, se souciant peu de savoir si elle aimait ça ou non.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ou préfères-tu que j'appelle Jonathan tout de suite ?" demanda finalement son père alors que la jeune femme tartinait son pain d'une main tremblante.

"Tu peux rester. Il nous rejoindra. Je lui ai demandé de réveiller l'Elite."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

Arès sourit. "On va essayer d'accélérer les choses pour le Sol Niger."

Regulus haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais ne commenta pas. Il devait avoir deviné son intention.

Arès se tourna vers Hermione avec un air de prédateur. "Dis-moi, Granger, que penses-tu de la guerre entre les mages blancs et noirs ?" Elle se figea, reposant sa tartine dans son assiette. "Réponds."

"Je… Que veux-tu que je te dise, Black ? Je suis ta prisonnière, je n'ai pas d'avis à donner."

"Tut-tut. Ton avis m'intéresse."

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, le regard fuyant. "Je suis une Née-Moldu. Tu sais déjà ce que je vais dire. Il est hors de question que les mages noirs prennent le pouvoir. Vous êtes tous des…"

Face à son hésitation, le sourire d'Arès s'agrandit. "Oui ?"

"Vous êtes des criminels. Depuis deux ans, Tu-Sais-Qui n'à fait qu'assassiner des gens à tour de bras. Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez gardée en vie que je vais changer d'opinion."

"Bien évidemment."

Regulus se tortilla sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise. "Arès…"

"Chut !" fit ce dernier, toujours fixé sur Hermione. "Alors, tu es prête à tuer des mages noirs pour défendre ton pays ?"

"Je…"

"Tu serais prête à me tuer si tu en avais la possibilité ?"

"Black…"

"Tu serais capable de te transformer toi aussi en meurtrière ? Car c'est ça la guerre en fin de compte. Peu importe les opinions, le bien et le mal, au final, ça revient au même."

"Il faut que Tu-Sais-… enfin, Voldemort. Il faut bien l'arrêter. Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse" déclara Hermione piteusement.

"Probablement."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle dévisagea Arès avec incertitude.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça" rit Arès. "Personnellement, je suis l'allié et le compagnon de Voldemort. C'était pour la rhétorique." Elle rougit. "Tu ne crois pas qu'il y aurait une meilleure solution que la guerre pour régler les problèmes entre les mages blancs et noirs ?"

Elle hésita. "Le mieux, ça serait que personne ne tente de faire des révolutions sanglantes."

"Voyons !" rit Arès à nouveau. "Comment peux-tu reprocher aux mages noirs d'agir en leur intérêt ? Ils sont ostracisés et pointés du doigt comme des créatures maléfiques. Ce n'est pas un choix pour eux pourtant. On naît chacun avec un type de magie, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ils sont différents, pourquoi devrait-on les condamner pour vouloir être respectés pour ce qu'ils sont ?"

"Il y en a qui choisissent de ne faire que de la magie blanche, comme Sirius" objecta-t-elle.

Regulus renifla dédaigneusement. Arès sourit. "Certes, mais ce faisant, ils vont contre leur nature. Ce n'est pas très bon pour leur magie. Il y en a qui deviennent fous comme ça" fit-il remarquer. "Contrairement à ce qu'on t'enseigne à Poudlard, la magie noire n'est pas dédiée aux forces du mal, comme ils l'appellent. C'est juste une magie différente, c'est pour ça qu'elle vous fait peur."

"Ce n'est pas un prétexte pour tuer des gens à tour de bras !" s'opposa fiévreusement Hermione.

"Certes. Ces méthodes ne sont peut-être pas les meilleures" sourit Arès. "Je vais faire un parallèle facile, je m'excuse d'avance par ce que ça va être un peu maladroit. Tu as grandi comme une Moldue, tu as étudiée leur histoire. Tu sais que les Moldus ont longtemps mis à part ceux qui avaient une religion ou une couleur de peau différente. Et ça continue encore. Je suis sûr que tu as étudié la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et la Shoah, ou encore l'histoire de la société aux Etats-Unis."

Hermione inspira brusquement. "Comment peux-tu comparer de telles choses ?" s'exclama-t-elle. "Les afro-américains ou les juifs n'ont jamais choisi d'être ostracisés, eux ils n'ont pas le même choix que vous. Vous, vous pouvez choisir de tourner le dos à la Magie noire, eux, c'est pour leur couleur de peau ou leurs origines ou leur culture ! C'est différent !"

"Ce n'est pas si différent que ça. Par exemple, Granger, tu es une Née-Moldue. Tu n'as pas choisi ce fait, et pourtant dans le régime de Voldemort tu seras exécutée."

L'atmosphère se fit oppressante. Regulus se passa une main sur le visage. Arès lui fit un clin d'œil pour déjouer les tensions.

"Ce ne sont pas des menaces" poursuivit-il. "Juste une constatation. Pour te faire constater à quel point la société sorcière est injuste. Selon qui est au pouvoir, si tu nais mage blanc ou noir, tu n'as pas les même chances dans la vie. Tu trouves ça correct ?"

"Bien sûr que non !" s'insurgea-t-elle. "Mais il devrait y avoir un moyen pour tout le monde soit respecté. Evidemment, il faudrait que ça se fasse autrement. Si vous passiez par des moyens légaux, si vous étiez des militants plutôt que des terroristes, ça serait déjà-"

A ce moment, Lennart entra dans la pièce. Elle se tut aussitôt, le regardant avec méfiance. Lennart échangea un regard avec Regulus, qui n'avait pas bougé, écoutant attentivement l'échange.

"Jonah !" l'accueillit Arès avec un nouveau sourire. "Viens t'asseoir avec nous." L'Opyr s'exécuta, tirant une chaise sans conviction. "Tout le monde se prépare ?"

"Oui" répondit le concerné. "Mais il faut que je vous dise, ils sont un peu… étranges, depuis Poudlard." Devant le sourcil haussé d'Arès, Lennart soupira. "Je ne leur ai pas demandé ce qu'il se passait. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des tensions."

"De quel genre ?" demanda Arès, intrigué.

"Je crois qu'ils ont pas mal de doutes" déclara Lennart d'un ton égal.

Regulus approuva. "Je ne sais pas s'ils ont tous bien vécu la bataille. Et Anvald Fröde…"

Arès s'appuya sur la table, s'approchant un peu plus des deux autres sorciers. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Il s'est complètement écarté d'eux" lui apprit son père.

Etrange, se dit Arès. Anvald était un de ses amis ayant la tête la plus froide. "Je m'en occuperai. Merci."

Il se passa un temps de battement pendant lequel le ventre d'Hermione émit un gargouillis sonore. Les regards convergèrent vers elle et elle rougit encore une fois.

"Mange" ordonna Arès en lui tendant la corbeille de pain. "Il faut mieux que tu aies le cœur bien accroché tout à l'heure."

Lennart ricana. "Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous réunissez tous vos petits amis..."

Arès le fit se taire d'un regard. Bien sûr, il fallait que le vieil homme devine immédiatement quels étaient ses plans pour les jeunes sorciers. L'initiation à l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée nécessitait un certain état d'esprit pour être possible. Il fallait que le futur membre soit amené à penser de façon similaire à leur éthique avant que les Néphilims se montrent à lui ; dans le cas d'Hermione, il cherchait à lui faire dire dans les grandes lignes que ce qu'elle voulait était que tout le monde vive en paix et en harmonie. C'est pourquoi il la faisait parler et réfléchir depuis une bonne demi-heure, attendant qu'elle soit prête. Et au moins, elle serait un peu plus coopérative pour ce qui allait suivre.

Pour ses amis, ça serait autre chose. Il allait devoir sortir l'artillerie lourde ; à moins que comme Regulus et Lennart l'avaient dit, son Elite commence à douter du bien fondé de leur guerre humaine.

Mais ça, c'était pour plus tard. Présentement, il devait cuisiner la Née-Moldue.

Il se tourna vers elle à nouveau alors qu'elle finissait sa tasse de thé. "Alors, Granger, au final, qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais pour le monde sorcier, concrètement ?"

Elle reposa sa tasse calmement et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette discussion, Black. Tu sais très bien que je ne serai jamais une Mangemort."

Arès chassa cette idée d'un geste agacé. "Evidemment. Nous avons déjà parlé de cela. Non, là, je te demande à toi, si tu pouvais faire un vœu pour le monde sorcier et qu'il serait exécuté, ça serait quoi ?"

Hermione le regarda avec suspicion. "C'est une forme de torture, c'est ça ?" Personne ne lui répondit. Regulus se redressa et s'adossa contre sa chaise, Lennart croisa ses mains et regarda ses pouces comme s'ils étaient passionnants et Arès… Arès lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge à nouveau. "C'est vous qui provoquez une guerre et vous me demandez ce que j'en pense ? C'est évident, non ? Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard j'étais… c'était comme dans un rêve. Puis j'ai réalisé au bout de quelques semaines que peu importe que la magie existe ou non, les humains restent les mêmes. Ils sont toujours en train d'embêter les autres, de leur faire du mal, de ne penser qu'à eux-mêmes. C'est quand même le comble : les sorciers reçoivent un don de la nature et ils l'utilisent pour faire le mal ! Moi, ça me révolte. Il y a tant d'injustices… Par exemple, les elfes de maison. Est-ce qu'ils méritent d'être traités comme des esclaves ? Moi je ne le crois pas. Je pensais que l'humanité avait plus évolué que ça."

Lennart haussa une épaule. Arès sourit à nouveau. "Alors, si tu pouvais faire un vœu énorme, changer toute la société, toute l'humanité même… que ferais-tu ?"

Elle se redressa et, plantant son regard dans le sien, déclara avec sérieux : "Je voudrais que l'on puisse enfin vivre tous en harmonie sans chercher à profiter des autres, qu'ils soient des sorciers, des moldus ou encore des créatures."

Arès applaudit avec enthousiasme. "Magnifique, Granger. Je savais que c'était possible. Tu as même dit les mots exacts, c'est très bien."

Elle sursauta. L'étonnement pouvait se lire sur son visage. "Comment ça ? Attends… ne me dis pas que tu vas trahir Voldemort ?!"

Regulus se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Pas de questions, Granger. Tu es ma prisonnière, n'oublie pas" fit Arès avec sérieux. Puis il s'adressa à Lennart qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. "Jonah, on va aller rejoindre les autres, ils doivent être dans la cour à présent, non ?"

Ils laissèrent Regulus. Hermione était beaucoup plus docile. Ses suspicions s'étaient calmées. Et dire qu'elle croyait qu'Arès était simplement en train de comploter contre Voldemort !

-OoO-

L'Elite du Sol Niger était rassemblée autour de la Fontaine magique de Mimir. Il s'agissait de la fontaine utilisée pour la répartition entre les différents foyers à Durmstrang, entre autres. Mais c'était aussi un point propice aux trajets à travers ondes, en faisant une porte très puissante pour les dieux et Néphilims. Pour cette initiation, il fallait qu'un Néphilim puisse passer en gardant suffisamment de réserves de pouvoir ; une simple flaque d'eau n'aurait pas suffit. Il fallait utiliser les propriétés spéciales de cette fontaine pour initier autant de personnes d'un coup, car elle permettait au Néphilim d'utiliser moins de puissance pour faire le passage à travers ondes.

Il détailla ses amis. Il constata qu'en effet, Anvald se tenait à bonne distance des autres. Malvina lui lançait des coups d'œil désapprobateurs alors que Gunhild l'ignorait soigneusement.

Quand il s'approcha, les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'il était accompagné, ils se firent interrogateurs.

"Ne faites pas attention au professeur Lennart et à Granger. Ils vont écouter _sagement _sur le côté" appuya-t-il en en leur direction. "Approchez-vous" ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses amis en s'asseyant sur le bord de la Fontaine.

Malvina s'exécuta aussitôt, bientôt suivie par Ludwig. Les autres suivirent sans conviction. Lyra restait le plus possible en retrait. Arès fronça les sourcils. Sa meilleure amie semblait troublée.

"Jonah, si tu veux bien leur faire apparaître des fauteuils" réclama Arès. "Ça risque d'être long."

Lennart s'exécuta avec un rictus sardonique qui ne lui échappa pas.

Quand tout le monde se fut enfin installé, il laissa passer son attention sur chacun d'entre eux, même ceux qui évitaient son regard, comme Lyra ou Anvald. Le silence était pesant.

Ludwig s'éclaircit la gorge. "Pourquoi ici ? On ne risque pas de nous entendre ? On pourrait aller dans la salle-"

"Merci, Ludwig" le coupa Arès. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Jonah a gentiment fait en sorte que les professeurs et les élèves qui restent ici pour les vacances dorment toute la journée. Et puis on est très bien ici."

Gunhild lui lança un regard ébahi. Elle trouvait qu'il faisait quand même sacrément froid.

"Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses" commença Arès. "J'ai été parti plus longtemps que prévu, des problèmes importants m'ont retenus."

"Tu aurais pu prévenir" réprimanda Lyra. "Je me suis inquiétée."

"Je suis désolé" continua Arès avec un sourire d'excuse. "Il s'est passé quelque chose ici ?"

Malvina ricana amèrement. "Tu n'as pas idée."

Ludwig adressa un regard lourd de reproches à la sorcière avant de s'adresser directement à Arès. "Ce n'est pas si grave…"

A ce moment, Anvald se leva, attirant leur attention à tous. Il s'approcha d'Arès, le visage fermé. "Il faut qu'on parle."

Arès se leva à son tour pour être à son niveau. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"C'est…" Anvald hésitait. "Mon oncle m'a contacté cette semaine. Je… Il est peut-être mieux que…"

"Ne tourne pas autour du pot Fröde !" explosa Malvina. "A moins que tu ne sois qu'un sale petit lâ-"

"Du calme" tempéra Arès.

Il patienta tranquillement pendant que son ami lui avouait qu'il devait rejoindre l'armée de Dimitri. Pour seule réaction, il se contenta de pouffer. Dimi-, non, Grindelwald, avait un sacré culot.

"Et c'est ça qui vous chagrine tant ?" demanda-t-il lorsque le récit d'Anvald fut terminé.

Le jeune Vidar fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Arès prenait la nouvelle à la légère. "Attends, je suis en train de te dire que je vais te trahir et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!"

Arès haussa les épaules. "Que préférerais-tu ? Que je te torture de dépit ?" Anvald blêmit. "Je plaisante. Que tu partes rejoindre Grindelwald ou pas, tu vas rester écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Après on prendra une décision. A moins que tu sois déjà sûr de toi ?"

Anvald était estomaqué. "Mais tu rigoles ! On parle de Krol là ! Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas travailler pour lui !"

Arès sourit avec indulgence. Il avait toujours trouvé la haine qui régnait entre Dimitri et ses amis à lui attendrissante.

Peut-être qu'il était un peu biaisé.

"Retourne t'asseoir" ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme. "On en reparlera." Il se tourna vers l'assemblée. "Est-ce que quelqu'un à autre chose à dire avant que je ne commence ?"

Lyra évita son regard à nouveau. Il soupira. Sa meilleure amie transpirait l'incertitude. Avec un peu d'espoir, tout se passerait à merveille. Et vite, si possible, souhaita-t-il amèrement en pensant à Voldemort qui préparait à ce moment-même le coup d'état.

"La situation a changé depuis la bataille de Poudlard" commença Arès, choisissant d'attaquer fort tout de suite. "Il m'est arrivé quelque chose qui a modifié la façon dont je voyais le monde, et ça concerne aussi le Sol Niger."

"Il y en a qui disent que tu es mort" le coupa Lyra en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Hmm" fit Arès, cherchant à gagner un peu de temps pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire. "Ce n'est pas faux, mais ce n'est pas vrai non plus. Pour simplifier, on va dire que je suis mort, d'accord ?"

Il vit le regard de Lyra se transformer alors qu'elle comprenait qu'il était allé au royaume des morts. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner à nouveau vers tous les autres.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" l'interrogea Nicasius, les sourcils froncés. "C'est du délire !"

"Patience, vous allez finir par comprendre" rassura Arès. "Laissez-moi finir, si vous me coupez la parole sans arrêt, ça va être très long." Ses amis se calmèrent et il put enfin s'atteler à la tâche. "Une des seules choses que Ljungström ne nous a pas enseigné en cours d'Histoire et de théorie, c'est pourtant le plus important. Il est même allé jusqu'à dire qu'on ne pourrait jamais le savoir, mais maintenant je ne suis plus d'accord avec lui." Les mines sceptiques devinrent carrément perdues. Il sourit. "On se demande toujours comment fonctionne la magie, on cherche à mieux l'utiliser mais il reste un mystère opaque. D'où vient la magie ? Pourquoi existe-t-elle ? Personne dans le monde sorcier ne le sait. On l'a oublié avec le temps. Pourtant, c'est très simple. La réponse est devant nos yeux en ce moment même." Il fit une pause.

Pour intensifier le côté dramatique, il se leva et pivota lentement, levant les bras en croix pour désigner l'étendue du paysage qui les entourait. Savourant le monde terrestre autour de lui comme un illuminé. Car lui, quand il voyait les humains, les lochs, l'école et tout le reste, ce qu'il voyait c'était la création de l'univers même, puisqu'il en avait été témoin, et acteur même.

Il reprit, ne se préoccupant pas des expressions atterrées de ses amis qui le croyaient devenu fou. "La magie est tout simplement la force qui tient le monde matériel. C'est le principe de vie. C'est ce qui a créé toutes choses. Sans magie, l'univers n'existerait pas. Tout ce que vous voyez est issu de magie, composé par elle. Elle est l'air invisible que vous respirez. Elle est chacune de vos cellules."

"Tu es complètement taré" souffla Chloé, les yeux ouverts grands comme des soucoupes.

Lennart toussa pour cacher un rire.

"Chuuuut !" fit Arès avec théâtralité. "Je suis en train de vous révéler le plus grand secret du monde, là. Soyez attentifs."

Anvald se pencha vers Gunhild pour murmurer quelque chose qui les fit éclater de rire ensembles. Arès n'en tint pas rigueur ; il préférait de loin les laisser se réconcilier.

"Donc, la magie est partout" poursuivit Arès. "Elle était là avant toute chose, sous ses deux formes primordiales et complémentaires. La lumière et les ténèbres. La force de la volonté et la force de l'amour. Je dis complémentaires car c'est important. Sans magie noire, la magie blanche n'existerait pas, et inversement. Elles sont, à elles deux, le noyau de l'univers tout entier ; tout s'organise autour de ce noyau d'énergie pure. C'est là qu'entrent en jeu les dieux."

Ludwig éclata de rire. Arès le fusilla du regard, rétablissant aussitôt un silence parfait.

"Je disais, c'est là que les dieux deviennent importants. Car oui ils existent, c'est évident non ? Ils sont, si vous voulez, le corps exécutif de la magie pure. Au début, il n'y en avait que deux, car un dieu est apparu de chaque polarité de ce noyau. Tezcatlipoca et Quetzalcóatl, c'est comme ça qu'on peut les appeler, même si leurs noms sont beaucoup plus compliqués en réalité. Si vous connaissez un peu les mythologies moldues, vous reconnaîtrez leurs noms, et c'est normal. Oui, c'est eux qui se sont nommés devant les moldus. Tout ça, c'était bien avant qu'il existe des sorciers à proprement parler. Les dieux, donc, sont tous issus d'un de ces deux dieux primordiaux. Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? Cela veut dire que les dieux sont soit noirs, soit blancs. Chacun puise ses forces d'une des deux polarités du noyau magique. Un peu comme les sorciers ; nous sommes affiliés au pôle des ténèbres ; sauf toi Granger, tu es Née-Moldue mais en réalité tu es une sorcière blanche comme les autres."

"Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi !"S'insurgea Malvina. "Elle est Sang-de-bourbe, c'est une anomalie de la nature !"

"Merci Malvina pour cet éclairage humaniste" se moqua gentiment Arès. "J'allais justement vous expliquer pourquoi il est ridicule de penser de telles choses. Mais pour comprendre, il faut remonter aux premiers sorciers. Vous avez appris que c'était des Egyptiens. Oui et non. Ils sont apparus partout dans le monde à la même époque, car en réalité ils n'étaient pas vraiment des humains. Chut, arrêtez de me couper la parole" les disputa-t-il en les voyant tous s'agiter, même Hermione. "Il y a des dizaines de millénaires de cela, les mondes étaient différents. A la création de notre monde terrestre, il n'existait que très peu de dieux. Nous étions trois. Tezcatlipoca, Quetzalcoalt et moi. J'étais leur fils" précisa-t-il avec un sourire attendrit face à ses souvenirs. "Nous n'avions pas encore de noms. Et surtout, les deux formes de magie étaient encore si intimement liées l'une à l'autre qu'il n'y avait ni ténèbres, ni lumière sous forme pure, mais que des infinités de nuances. L'harmonie totale, en somme. Un noyau d'énergie unie avec une force décuplée. C'est ce qui a permit la naissance des tous premiers êtres humains, en autre. L'humanité est née de cette union, et à part moi, ce sont les seules créations intelligentes à l'être. C'était vraiment magnifique, et très franchement, aucun d'entre vous n'est capable d'imaginer ce à quoi ressemblait alors le monde. Même toi Jonah, ne rit pas."

"Je ne ris pas" protesta l'Opyr dignement. "Je loue vos efforts pour faire comprendre de telles choses à des gamins. D'ordinaire, on ne révèle pas autant."

Arès le fusilla du regard. "Je fais comme je l'entends. Si je pense que les membres de l'Ordre doivent en savoir autant, c'est que c'est le cas."

Lennart détourna le regard avec humilité.

Pendant ce temps, l'assemblée avait regardé l'échange avec intérêt, sentant que quelque chose avait changé dans sa relation avec Lennart.

Arès sourit à leur intention. "Je souhaite de tous cœur que vous connaissiez vous aussi l'harmonie. Mais avant cela, continuons à remonter le cours de l'Histoire. Cet état d'harmonie n'a pas duré, hélas ; c'est compliqué à raconter, donc ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Mais quand tout a explosé, le monde a été transformé. Les deux magies se sont séparés, composant un noyau fragmenté. Depuis, elles se meurent petit à petit, ne s'entretenant que grâce au pouvoir des dieux. C'est pour ça qu'il existe autant de dieux en réalité, ils sont des centaines et des milliers, tous différents les uns des autres. Par exemple, le dieu Arès – pas moi, bien entendu – il se nourrit de la guerre ; dès qu'un conflit éclate ça le renforce, et d'un même mouvement, ça nourrit aussi la magie noire dont il est issu. Ou bien le dieu Horus, qui fait gagner en puissance la magie blanche dès qu'il est prié et invoqué par les humains. Et encore bien d'autres… chacun nourrissant une seule polarité du noyau magique. L'énergie dépensée sur Terre est allouée au royaume des dieux, mais quand je dis énergie, en réalité, il s'agit de chacun des actes qu'on effectue, des sentiments et des émotions que l'on ressent… Et l'énergie, au final, c'est de la magie, redistribuée ensuite à une polarité à la fois. Si vous aimez quelqu'un très fort, vous nourrissez la magie blanche. Si vous devenez jaloux, ça nourrit la magie noire. Vous suivez ? Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme, comme a dit un moldu. Et il avait raison, en tout cas c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne depuis que le noyau magique est scindé en deux. Avant c'était plus compliqué…"

Il fit une pause. A présent, tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Certains étaient encore réticents, il le savait, mais ils écoutaient et c'était le plus important.

"Quand vous êtes un sorcier, c'est encore plus fort. A chaque fois que vous utilisez la magie, vous nourrissez les dieux ; vous utilisez alors une quantité d'énergie très importante, alors l'effet en est d'autant plus fort. A chaque fois que vous faites un sort, les dieux se réjouissent. Ils vous ont créés ; maintenant vous les créez à l'infini à votre tour. Mais, et il y a un mais, vous ne nourrissez qu'une seule polarité. Granger, tu nourris la magie blanche ; vous autres, la magie noire. Et cela, que vous utilisiez un sort de torture ou un Patronus de magie blanche. Vous n'y pouvez rien. C'est ancré dans votre génétique. C'est parce que vous êtes des descendants de dieux."

Ludwig toussa, cherchant à se redonner une contenance. Lyra avait les yeux rétrécis, suivant ses explications avec une petite longueur d'avance par rapport aux autres.

"Oui, c'est possible, car il y a des milliers d'années, les dieux pouvaient encore aller sur Terre. On dit qu'ils s'incarnaient. Ils pouvaient vivre parmi les hommes ; souvent même à leur insu. Forcément, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et des dieux et déesses s'attachèrent à des humains. Ils ont eu des enfants avec eux. Inévitablement, ces enfants furent très spéciaux. Il se révéla que leur parent divin leur avait transmis la capacité de manipuler les énergies du monde ; il s'agit de la magie si vous avez bien suivi. Ils avaient d'autres caractéristiques : souvent ils étaient grands, des géants presque ; ils étaient immortels. Ils étaient dotés d'une portion de magie, soit de magie noire, soit de magie blanche selon leur ascendance. On les appela les Néphilims."

Lyra hocha lentement la tête.

"Les Néphilims, pour la plupart, ont eu des enfants avec les humains à leur tour. Au fur et à mesure des siècles, leur sang fut dilué, ce qui nous amène à la situation actuelle des sorciers. Vous avez encore une part de divin en vous ; c'est cette même part qui fait que vous renouvelez l'énergie du noyau magique. Et c'est aussi pour cela que Granger a exactement le même statut que vous ; c'est juste que la magie a sauté quelques générations pour elle. Elle n'est pas née sorcière par pur hasard, c'est son ascendance qui fait cela."

"C'est effrayant" constata Nicasius. "Cela veut dire que dans nos ancêtres lointains, il y a un dieu ?"

"Oui, mais c'est un ancêtre très très lointain" acquiesça Arès. "Et si le sang continue à se diluer comme cela, dans quelques centaines d'années il n'y aura plus de sorciers. Mais ce n'a pas trop d'importance."

"Pas d'importance ?" s'exclama Anvald.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi les mages noirs détestent les Nés-Moldus" observa froidement Hermione. "Notre sang est encore plus dilué que le vôtre."

"Plutôt" approuva Arès."Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas significatif ; tu as la même puissance qu'eux" tempéra-t-il ensuite. "Tout ça a une importance relative, puisque les sorciers n'auront pas le temps de disparaître à petit feu : la fin du monde va arriver avant."

Lennart eut un rictus en voyant les expressions alarmées des jeunes sorciers.

"C'est là que j'entre en jeu. Je suis, rappelez-vous, le fils des deux premiers dieux de l'existence. Je suis le seul dieu à être pourvu de magie blanche ET de magie noire."

"N'importe quoi" se moqua Malvina. "Tout le monde sait que tu es un mage noir."

"Pour l'instant. Parce que la moitié de mon âme est restée au royaume des dieux. Ne faites pas cette tête, c'est simple en réalité. J'ai voulu protéger Harry Potter quand Voldemort a essayé de le tuer, il y a eu une anomalie et c'est moi qui ai reçu l'Avada Kedavra. Harry Potter est mon horcruxe, en quelque sorte, si ça peut vous aider à comprendre."

"Mais tu es qui exactement ? Tu es Harry Potter ?" demanda Nicasius avec étonnement.

"Oui, mais je suis aussi Hylil, ou Lucifer, ou Satan, ou Hypérion, ou Eosphoros ; ça revient au même, ce ne sont que des noms au final. Je suis les deux à la fois. Il y a deux âmes dans mon corps et forcément, mon âme de dieu, même si elle n'est là qu'en partie, est celle qui domine."

"C'est complètement fou" souffla Ludwig.

"Comment veux-tu qu'on croie tout ça ?!" fit Gunhild en haussant les sourcils.

"Attendez, je n'ai pas fini. Dans tout ça, le plus important c'est de réaliser votre place à vous. Rappelez-vous, les humains ont été créés par les deux premiers dieux. En réalité, vous êtes des âmes immortelles vous aussi. Oui, immortelles. Vous n'êtes sur Terre que pendant un battement de cil, par rapport à la longueur de votre existence. Le reste du temps, vous êtes au Royaume des dieux. Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Vous avez vécu en tant qu'âmes au royaume des dieux avant de naître dans ce monde et après votre mort, vous y retournerez. Votre vraie existence se passe là-bas."

"Mais c'est n'impo-"

Il coupa Gunhild. "Vous êtes incarnés de façon à oublier tout ça, sinon, qui voudrait vivre une vie terrestre en sachant que le paradis existe ? Qui accepterait d'avoir un corps si fragile, de subir toutes les épreuves de cette existence en sachant que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour les dieux ?"

"En effet" remarqua Ludwig. "Ce serait idiot. Dans ce cas, ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas le choix de s'incarner sur Terre ?"

"Non" reconnu Arès. "C'est votre mission, c'est pour cela que vous avez été créés. Car en vous incarnant, rappelez-vous, vous nourrissez la magie ; vous nourrissez l'énergie du monde. Si les humains n'existaient pas, l'Univers s'écroulerait ; si les dieux ne faisaient pas en sorte que les humains continuent à dépenser autant d'énergie, l'univers s'écroulerait aussi. Nous sommes dépendants les uns des autres."

Il fit une pause pour leur laisser comprendre les implications derrière ce qu'il venait de dire. Ludwig ne tarda pas à les formuler à voix haute.

"Mais dans ce cas, quel est le rôle des dieux face à l'humanité ? Quand tu disais qu'Arès, enfin, le dieu romain, pas toi ; quand tu disais qu'il se nourrissait des guerres… ça veut dire qu'il provoque des conflits exprès ?"

Arès sourit. "Tout à fait. Il arrive très souvent que nos actions soit issues des manipulations des dieux. Ils ont un grand pouvoir sur les humains. Ils nous envoient des rêves dont on ne peut pas se rappeler la plupart du temps, ils manipulent notre esprit, nos émotions. Que vous soyez Occlumens ou pas, ça ne change rien. Le monde est leur terrain de jeu. Chaque divinité œuvre pour sa couleur de magie, essayant de rendre la polarité d'énergie dont il dépend plus forte que l'autre. C'est un jeu sans fin ; ils annulent les efforts de l'autre camp au fur et à mesure, ce qu'il fait qu'ils doivent recommencer à l'infini. S'ils arrêtaient tout, le noyau d'énergie viendrait à mourir petit à petit et les mondes seraient annihilés complètement, alors ils continuent, encore et encore. Ils profitent de chaque action que nous faisons sur Terre pour la tourner à leur avantage. Ils éperonnent des personnes en particulier à suivre certains chemins de vie. On pourrait presque dire que Voldemort est leur produit, ils ont tout fait pour qu'il devienne un Seigneur des Ténèbres."

En réalité, c'était lui qui avait mis Voldemort sur cette voie, aidé par l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée. Il minimisait son propre rôle dans le jeu de pouvoir afin de ne pas traumatiser ses amis. Ils l'apprendraient bien assez vite ; certaines choses pourraient être discutées plus tard.

"Je sais, c'est impressionnant" reconnu-t-il en constatant que Lyra devenait de plus en plus pâle et Anvald en devenait malade. "Ne vous laissez pas distraire par ce fait ; vous n'y pouvez rien. Ça dure depuis des éternités et ça continuera tant que rien n'est fait pour rétablir l'état d'origine du monde. Car quand les deux magies étaient en harmonie, il n'y avait pas besoin de manipuler les événements du monde. Tout arrivait de sorte à ce que l'harmonie soit conservée. Si on rétablit cet état, il n'y aurait plus besoin que les âmes s'incarnent sur Terre ; les mondes se rejoindraient à nouveau et tout s'entretiendrait tout seul."

"Parce que tu penses que c'est possible de changer quelque chose de si important ? Mais, comment ?" demanda Ludwig.

"Tout simplement en rendant leur jeu inutile" expliqua Arès. "Si on nourrit les deux magies à la fois de façon importante, on provoque une deuxième création en quelque sorte, une deuxième naissance des mondes. Comme un grand Big Bang" précisa-t-il, même si seuls Anvald et Hermione pouvaient comprendre sa référence Moldue. "C'est tout à fait possible, à condition que les dieux ne s'en rendent pas compte avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard. Ils aiment trop ce jeu de dominance ridicule pour vouloir changer le fonctionnement de l'Univers."

"Je ne comprends pas" s'étonna Lyra. "Si l'état naturel des choses est l'harmonie, pourquoi les dieux refuseraient de la recréer ? Ça doit quand même être drôlement plus agréable pour eux, non ?"

"Le problème" développa Arès, "c'est qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de l'harmonie. Pas comme moi. Ils se font la guerre, là-haut" dit-il en pointant du doigt la voûte céleste. "Il est hors de question qu'ils travaillent ensembles. C'est pourquoi j'en ai fait mon but. Et c'est pourquoi ils me détestent tous. Je leur fais peur, ils pensent que je veux détruire l'Univers. Je suis leur ennemi commun."

"Le Diable…" réalisa Lyra dans un souffle hébété.

Un temps de silence passa, chacun cherchant à recoller les différents morceaux du puzzle qu'il leur présentait.

Ludwig prit la parole. "Mais si tu dis que pour rétablir l'harmonie, il suffit que les deux magies soient alimentées en même temps… ça ne pourrait pas se produire par accident ?"

"J'y ai cru au début" ricana Arès avec un soupir désabusé. "Ça serait trop beau pour être vrai. Non, pour y arriver, il faut travailler dur. J'ai fait un autre essai dans le passé avec deux Néphilims. Gilgamesh et Enkidu, vous avez peut-être entendu parler d'eux ? Non ? Bref, ça n'a pas marché. Depuis, j'ai un plan en préparation. Ça fait des millénaires que je travaille dessus" souffla-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil complice à l'Opyr qui assistait à la scène, impassible. "J'ai reçu de l'aide. Tous les Néphilims ont disparu de la surface de la Terre, maintenant ils sont au royaume des dieux. Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment leur place là-bas ; leur sang humain couplé à leur magie les condamne à rester dans une simple caverne pour l'éternité. Ils se meurent à petit feu. Avec eux, j'ai placé mes pions sur Terre, m'impliquant dans le jeu de pouvoir à l'insu des dieux. Quand ils pensent manipuler les humains à leur guise, en réalité, c'est moi qui les manipule."

Lyra eut un petit rire incrédule. "Arès… en fait, depuis tout ce temps…"

"Oui" sourit-il. "Tout ce qui se passe sur Terre en ce moment, tout ce qui m'est arrivé, tout ce qui vous amené sur mon chemin… c'est ce que je voulais réaliser."

Gunhild aspira de l'air. Chloé hoqueta.

Anvald se leva, une expression furieuse sur le visage. "Sale connard !" hurla-t-il en cherchant à se jeter sur lui.

Lennart leva sa baguette et le fit s'immobiliser immédiatement.

"Du calme" tempéra Arès. "Rappelez-vous du schéma général du monde. Même si des fois, vous traversez des épreuves difficiles, rappelez-vous que c'est pour nourrir la magie, pour nourrir le monde. Ce n'est pas dirigé contre vous en particulier. Je suis votre ami, non ?"

Gunhild lui lança un regard énervé. Lennart pointa sa baguette sur elle aussi, prêt à intervenir, mais elle resta sagement assise.

"Et maintenant, je dois vous poser une question" conclut Arès, mortellement sérieux. "Mon but est de recréer l'harmonie afin que toutes ces souffrances inutiles, toutes ces manipulations prennent fin. Ça sera la paix entre toutes les âmes, tous les dieux. Vous vivrez dans un monde au-delà de votre imagination comme purs esprits débarrassés de la nécessité de s'incarner. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de votre confiance entière. J'ai besoin de vous. M'aiderez-vous dans ce but ?"

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Le vent polaire soufflait doucement dans leurs cheveux, faisant voltiger leurs capes de fourrure. Tous se regardaient, interloqués, intrigués, intéressés.

"Et ton alliance avec Voldemort ? Et le Sol Niger ?" demanda Lyra.

"Ce ne sont que des outils pour réaliser ce but. Pardonnez-moi l'expression, mais c'est exactement cela. Bien sûr, c'est dans l'intérêt de tout le monde, car une fois que l'harmonie sera rétablie, tout le monde aura droit de vivre enfin pour de bon. Voldemort sera un pur esprit. Vos amis et familles seront de purs esprits. Nos souffrances terrestres seront bien dérisoires… ce n'est que l'Œuvre au Noir, la transformation de la matière avant la véritable existence. Douleurs, guerres, amours entre personnes… ce ne sont que des outils avant de vivre votre existence en tant qu'âmes, là-haut, comme vous l'avez déjà fait avant de vous incarner. Et comme vous le ferez à votre mort. Vous n'avez rien à perdre, tout à gagner. Même si on n'y arrive pas, une fois mort vous retrouverez cet état de toute façon. La différence, c'est que si on réussit, vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous incarner."

"Tu dis ça comme si la vie, c'était horrible" remarqua Hermione. "Pourtant il y a plein de belles choses sur Terre, il y a plein de-"

Arès fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. "Certes, mais même les plus belles choses de la Terre, même votre bonheur ne sont que des outils pour alimenter la magie. Et tout cela est bien dérisoire face à ce vous vivez en tant qu'esprits purs. Vous n'avez même pas idée… Je peux vous le jurer, les âmes font tout pour ne pas s'incarner, même si elles savent que c'est une nécessité _pour l'instant_. Elles hurlent de douleur au moment de leur naissance en tant qu'êtres humains… ce n'est pas pour rien. Elles ne se rappellent alors que de la souffrance qu'elles éprouvent à avoir à venir sur Terre et à laisser leur véritable existence dans le royaume des dieux."

"Mais… j'imagine qu'il a bien fallu que les humains s'incarnent avant que l'harmonie ne soit annulée" remarqua très justement Ludwig. "Pourtant, elles n'avaient pas à nourrir ainsi la magie. Comment justifies-tu cela ?"

"Mon pauvre Ludwig" soupira Arès. "Tu en étais, de ces premiers humains sur Terre. Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir et c'est normal. Vous tous, c'est pareil. La différence à l'époque, c'est que c'était votre naissance en tant qu'âmes tout court. Vous avez été créés sur Terre, pas dans le royaume des dieux. La vie était bien différente ; vous étiez dans l'harmonie aussi. Vous savez, il y a des mythes moldus là-dessus ; eh bien, vous viviez dans l'Eden. Toute la Terre était le paradis ; le royaume des dieux aussi. C'était… Vous aviez un autre état d'esprit. Vous viviez avec les dieux parmi vous. Il n'y a pas de comparaison possible."

"Nous avons quand même dû nous réincarner sur Terre après notre mort" fit remarquer Ludwig.

"Non, pas tout de suite. Avant que l'harmonie ne meure, les seules âmes qui s'incarnaient étaient les nouvelles âmes. Les humains n'ont pas été créés tous en même temps. Vous étiez censés rester en tant que purs esprits dans l'harmonie, pour l'éternité. Mais il y a eu cette guerre entre les dieux et depuis, vous êtes forcés à vous réincarner de temps en temps. Avant cette vie, vous en avez vécu plusieurs, et à chaque fois je peux vous le jurer, vous en avez hurlé de douleur. Je l'ai vécu moi aussi, en pire encore puisque je suis un dieu ; en théorie c'était impossible, mais me voilà incarné sur Terre avec vous. Vous étiez une des plus belles créations des dieux, la seule autre que moi à être conçue de la main de Tezcatlipoca et Quetzalcóatl à la fois. Vous êtes devenus, par nécessité, une batterie géante à destination des dieux. C'est là la plus grande injustice. Rien n'est de votre faute… vous êtes des esclaves et des jouets… tant que l'harmonie n'est pas rétablie et que nous vivons dans ce monde ridicule et cruel."

Lyra se leva. "Je suis d'accord." Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. "Je t'aiderai. Tu agis pour nous, pour le monde entier. Tu es un héros. Tu te sacrifies, tu tournes le dos aux autres dieux et tu t'es même incarné pour nous. Je sais que c'était un accident" compléta-t-elle en voyant qu'il allait la rectifier. "Au final ça revient au même, puisque c'était pour protéger Harry Potter. Tu agissais pour protéger le descendant de Gilgamesh, non ?"

Il en aurait pleuré de bonheur, de voir que sa meilleure amie comprenait tout, le comprenait lui. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras avec émotion et de lui embrasser le front en retenant un frisson d'amitié.

"Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras" conclut-elle, les larmes aux yeux sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux en lâchant un souffle qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir.

Ils se séparèrent avec un sourire complice, et elle rit en séchant ses larmes d'un geste de la main. "Je ne sais même pas comment je dois t'appeler" pouffa-t-elle avec une voix hachée.

"Arès, c'est mieux que le diable" badina-t-il avec humour.

"C'est complètement…" souffla Gunhild, à court de jurons fleuris pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ludwig s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je te crois. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu inventer une telle histoire, même si tu l'avais voulu. Mais c'est…"

Lennart ricana sarcastiquement en regardant tour à tour les jeunes sorciers complètement en état de choc. Ils étaient tous en train de tomber à bras ouverts dans ceux de l'Ordre. Il ne pouvait qu'applaudir Hylil de l'avoir fait de façon si grandiose, en leur résumant le monde entier en à peine une heure de discours.

"Alors… ?" tenta finalement Arès en se redressant face à l'assemblée entière. "Vous êtes des nôtres ?"

Anvald rit et l'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt.

"Mais oui ! Bien sûr !" s'exclama le Vidar.

"Tu doutes encore de nous ?!" rajouta Malvina.

"Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord, comment ne pas l'être ?" compléta Nicasius avec un grand sourire.

Et bientôt, il put lire sur tous les visages la même expression : celle du soulagement. Celle de l'engagement.

Le dieu sourit en se pencha vers la fontaine de Mimir. "Alors, soit."

Et l'apparition commença.

-OoO-

* * *

Tous ceux qui lisent encore jusque là, je vous tire mon chapeau, parce que je reconnais que cette fanfic devient complètement barge. Je reprécise que ce que j'écris, ce n'est pas forcément ce que je pense dans la vraie vie et que je ne veux froisser personne. **C'EST UNE FICTION.**

Je sais que ça va vous sembler débile mais… **j'ai croisé Lennart dans la vraie vie** ! Sisi, je vous jure, j'ai croisé un de mes personnages à MOI par pur hasard dans une soirée slam (et donc ce n'était pas du cosplay, ou alors des gens sont rentrés dans ma tête et on décidé de se faire de la chirurgie esthétique pour ressembler à un personnage que je n'ai jamais vraiment décrit sur le papier. Mais c'est dingue, car dans ce cas ils ont oublié une cicatrice, et ça c'est pas pro.) Mais il parlait pareil !

Bref c'est complètement dingue, j'avoue que quand j'ai discuté avec lui j'étais complètement baba (et j'ai failli lui demander un autographe). Et en plus il s'appelle Jean (tiret quelquechose, mais on s'en fout) parce que Jonah = Jean, c'est dingue non ?

Il a dû me prendre pour une tarée à le fixer comme ça.

Journal intime OFF.

J'espère que la scène Arès/Voldemort vous a plu, parce que ce n'était pas voulu (c'est encore eux qui se sont mis à faire ce qu'ils voulaient). Quand j'ai relu, je me suis payée un fou rire. Pourtant ce n'est pas drôle, je sais. Ça m'arrive souvent de rire quand il ne faut pas, par exemple au cinéma. Le dernier Harry Potter, vous vous rappelez, quand Voldemort a attrapé Harry et qu'ils se sont jeté dans le vide ("Finissons-ça comme ça a commencé, Tom : ENSEMBLES !"). Pendant que toute la salle retenait son souffle, avec mes potes on a aussi retenu notre souffle ("WAHOU ON VA AVOIR DU SLASH"). Mais c'était drôle ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? Rajoutez la musique de Titanic, et c'est parfait ! … en fait je crois qu'on a rit non stop pendant tout le film, comme des hyènes yaoïstes. Désolée si je t'ai dérangé pendant ta séance de ciné, lecteur, mais si tu n'as pas eu la même pensée que moi je me demande un peu pourquoi tu lis du HP/LV (car c'est le bien!).

Bises à vous tous, et à bientôt pour la suite


	4. Le feu aux poudres

Et non, ce n'est pas Noël. C'est juste une troisième publication "régulière". Vous ne rêvez pas.

Encore un peu de blabla… puis de l'action !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le feu aux poudres**

Au début ce ne fut qu'une lumière vive et pure venant de la surface de l'eau, rayonnant vers le ciel et éclairant la froide matinée de Durmstrang. Puis un chant céleste s'éleva, celle de la frontière entre les mondes. Et une silhouette émergea peu à peu de la lumière, une grande silhouette, aussi grande que celle du géant de pierre qui ornait la fontaine. Une odeur de soufre s'éleva alors que les deux mondes, pendant un instant, se rencontraient, pour laisser passer un Néphilim.

Cette fois-ci, il savait qu'un Néphilim allait apparaître, mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir lequel. Quand la forme d'une cavalière se précisa, il reconnut Skuld, Norme et Valkyrie de son état. Le sourire d'Arès s'agrandit. Il adorait Skuld.

La légende nordique disait que les Valkyries étaient des femmes montées sur des chevaux galopant dans le ciel et que leur mission était de venir chercher les Vikings tués au combat pour les emmener dans leur Walhalla, leur paradis. Les Néphilims avaient tous frappés les esprits, alors des cavalières combattantes dotées de pouvoirs magiques exceptionnels… Elles étaient devenues une véritable légende.

"Par Morgane" souffla Nicasius, les yeux rivés sur la figure de l'être irréel.

"Oh, mon dieu…" gémit Hermione.

"Par le scrotum ankylosé de Mordred…" souffla Gunhild.

"C'est…" souffla Ludwig.

"Une Valkyrie !" conclut Anvald avec des grands yeux écarquillés.

Othman et Liam échangèrent un regard déconcerté.

"Bonjour Hylil tout puissant" fit Skuld dans une révérence.

"Bonjour, cher enfant" sourit le dieu avec bienveillance. "Merci d'être venue."

"Je n'avais pas le choix, sinon c'était Loki."

Loki était aussi un Néphilim. Il n'était pas forcément le plus recommandé pour faire une initiation ; il aurait traumatisé les jeunes sorciers.

D'ordinaire, les Néphilims étaient appelés de façon tout à fait aléatoire. Le passage à travers ondes s'ouvrait de même façon de l'autre côté, en projetant un rayon de lumière à un endroit au hasard du grand lac qui serpentait dans la Caverne ; le premier qui le voyait devait sauter dedans. Mais Skuld faisait partie des Néphilims qui pouvaient voir l'avenir… Elle avait donc probablement prévu de se trouver près du passage lorsqu'il s'ouvrirait avant que Loki ne puisse traverser.

Le cheval renâcla. Elle se pencha pour lui flatter l'encolure. Le pauvre animal n'avait visiblement pas apprécié le voyage, ses oreilles s'agitaient en tous sens et le blanc de ses yeux était visible. Dressé comme il l'était à parcourir les champs de bataille sans sourciller, il restait relativement calme. Un néophyte en chevaux n'aurait pas remarqué son anxiété.

D'un pas sûr, il enjamba le rebord de la fontaine près d'Arès. Il était grand, à l'échelle des Néphilim ; il devait faire à peu près deux mètres au garrot. Les jeunes sorciers reculèrent aussitôt.

Skuld mit pied à terre après l'avoir arrêté en serrant doucement ses éperons contre son flanc. Le cheval resta parfaitement immobile alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'assemblée de mortels.

"Tu peux y aller" lui ordonna Arès avec une voix douce. "Ils ont déjà reçu les révélations."

Elle hocha lentement la tête en les considérant un à un. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Lennart, elle le salua sobrement. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus en personne mais tous les Néphilims connaissaient les Opyrs et le travail considérable qu'ils fournissaient pour leur cause.

"Euh, Arès… ?" commença Anvald, visiblement très rassuré.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas" répondit-il. "Skuld est là pour vous rendre un petit service. Vous pouvez lui faire entièrement confiance."

La Néphilim sourit de toutes ses dents en un rictus effrayant. "Vous n'avez rien à faire. Ne bougez pas." Elle mit la main à la garde de son épée et la tira prestement, faisant résonner le cri du métal contre métal dans la cour de Durmstrang.

Personne ne protesta. Ils étaient probablement trop intimidés pour pouvoir le faire de toute façon.

L'épée fut levée au ciel, puis pointée vers le sol. D'un geste du poignet Skuld la ficha dans le sol de pierre sans aucune peine. La Néphilim jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction d'Arès avant de reporter son attention vers l'épée. Il sentit qu'elle appelait le pouvoir de la Terre et concentrait de la magie dans la lame, la récupérant à son avantage. Au bout de quelques secondes, la puissance magique était telle que l'air commença à crépiter.

Arès sourit en comprenant qu'elle cherchait à utiliser le sol de pierre comme conducteur pour toucher les sorciers en même temps. Elle était très ingénieuse.

Des langues de magie se formèrent entre l'épée et les différents sorciers, excepté Lennart et Arès, formant une toile invisible à l'œil nu. Ludwig prenait note de chaque détail, observant scrupuleusement la façon qu'avait la Néphilim de manipuler l'énergie.

Et d'un coup ses paupières se fermèrent et son visage devint impassible ; Malvina, Senalda, Lyra, Anvald, Gunhild, Nicasius, Othman, Liam, Chloé et Hermione subirent le même sort alors que la magie de Skuld les atteignait eux aussi. Elle enchantait leur âme même afin qu'ils aient des visions du passé, un passé si reculé que la guerre au royaume des dieux n'avait pas encore commencé et les deux magies encore en symbiose.

Arès contempla leurs expressions paisibles alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leurs souvenirs les plus lointains, jusqu'à leur première vie lorsque l'harmonie était encore palpable. Il les enviait ; leur voyage vers la mémoire de leur âme allait leur être fantastique… Ils allaient voir l'harmonie comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois. C'était une chance de l'avoir oubliée, si c'était pour la redécouvrir de façon si merveilleuse.

Cela ne dura pas plus d'une minute. Arès et Lennart patientèrent en scrutant leurs visages, dans l'attente de leur retour dans le présent. Lorsque leurs yeux s'ouvrirent, le silence demeura quelques instants. Ils n'osaient pas parler, de peur d'oublier ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Chacun réagit de façon différente. Certains se mirent à pleurer à chaudes larmes (Hermione et Ludwig), certains se laissèrent tomber assis à même le sol (Malvina), certains restèrent figés (Lyra). Mais tous évitèrent de croiser le regard des autres. Ce n'était pas si facile de voir toutes ses convictions tomber en morceaux d'un coup. Ce n'était pas si facile d'affronter la réalité atroce du monde qui les entouraient, où tout avait été décidé pour eux depuis bien longtemps.

Arès laissa Lennart les observer pendant qu'ils récupéraient de leurs émotions et se tourna vers Skuld. Elle avait récupéré son épée et semblait atrocement fatiguée ; elle était très pâle et ses mains tremblaient.

Visiblement, elle allait avoir du mal à retraverser vers la Caverne.

Arès s'approcha d'elle et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour lui tapoter le coude.

"Il faut que tu repartes maintenant. Chaque seconde est précieuse. Je dois juste te demander de dire à Meir qu'il faut retrouver la bague de Salomon, si je ne l'ai pas je ne peux pas revenir au royaume des dieux."

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de récupérer son cheval qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et de retourner vers la fontaine. Elle économisait ses forces, réalisa le dieu. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas eu en plus à tout expliquer aux nouveaux initiés.

Elle disparut dans le rayon de lumière et tout redevint normal. La fontaine était calme. Le vent soufflait froidement. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire. Seule une odeur persistante de soufre indiquait qu'il en était autrement.

"Ils se réveillent" indiqua Lennart à son attention.

En effet, petit à petit les regards de ses amis se focalisaient à nouveau sur leur environnement concret. Hagards, hébétés, ils se regardaient les uns les autres comme s'ils se voyaient réellement pour la première fois.

Il leur expliqua en quoi consistait l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée. Il leur présenta Lennart comme un des douze Opyrs qui régulaient l'Ordre, passant rapidement sur leur statut d'immortels. Il les encouragea à ne pas regarder trop en arrière et à ne pas se fixer sur leurs souvenirs, mais plutôt à les considérer comme une force de motivation pour continuer à vivre dans cette vie. Il savait que c'était dur, mais qu'ils y arriveraient.

L'expérience les avait changés. Arès savait qu'il faudrait plusieurs jours au moins pour qu'ils arrivent à intégrer tout ce qu'ils avaient vu dans leur vie actuelle. A ce moment seulement, ils recevraient la marque distinctive qui garantirait leur silence et leur donnerait un lien magique, énergétique, avec l'Ordre, permettant par exemple de transplaner sans utiliser leur propre magie vers un des lieux de réunion en se touchant simplement le front.

Une heure après l'expérience, ils étaient suffisamment redescendus sur terre pour passer à la suite des événements. Avec l'aide de Lennart et par voie de Cheminette, il les escorta à Catal Hoyuk pour qu'ils y passent une quinzaine de jours.

Philippa les accueillit chaleureusement dans la salle où se trouvait la cheminée, laissant Arès les guider dans la partie de la ville souterraine qui accueillait les quartiers des nouveaux membres. Alors qu'elle les laissait tous passer devant elle avec politesse, Arès en tête, Anvald, Othman, Lyra et Ludwig lui emboîtèrent le pas de près, se détachant du petit groupe.

"Mais… c'est une gamine !" fit remarquer Anvald avec pertinence quand ils quittèrent Philippa.

"Elle a été transformée en Opyr à dix ans" précisa Arès. "Elle a presque deux mille ans en réalité."

"Je crois que j'ai une migraine…" soupira Othman à ses côtés.

Lyra vint marcher à son niveau dans le large couloir de pierre. "Comment est-ce qu'on peut être transformés en Opyr ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient une espèce différente des humains ?"

"Tu n'as pas deviné ?" s'étonna Arès. Il s'adressa à Ludwig par-dessus son épaule. "Toi, tu dois avoir deviné non ?"

"Mmmh, je crois que oui. Opyr, ce n'est pas l'étymologie de vampire ?"

"Si" fit Arès avec lassitude. "Thadée, celui qui va vous former en combat pendant votre séjour… il a essayé de donner son sang à des Moldus il y a quelques siècles. C'est lui qui a créé les vampires tels que vous les connaissez dans le monde sorcier. Il pensait qu'il pourrait les rendre immortels…"

"Ça a marché, non ?" remarqua Ludwig. "Les vampires sont immortels."

"Pas tout à fait. Ils ne sont que l'ombre des Opyrs. Ils ont bien trop de faiblesses pour pouvoir vivre correctement. Par exemple, ils doivent boire du sang pour se nourrir alors que les Opyrs ont gardé le même fonctionnement biologique que les humains. Les Opyrs sont vraiment immortels : s'ils sont tués, peu importe leur blessure, ils reviennent à la vie dans un corps neuf identique au leur."

"Impressionnant" souffla Lyra.

"J'avais peur que le professeur Lennart se mette à boire notre sang" frissonna Othman.

Ludwig éclata de rire.

"Mais alors, comment sont-ils devenus ce qu'ils sont ?" s'intéressa Lyra. "C'est… ça se passe avec le sang, c'est ça ?"

"Je leur ai donné de mon sang" fit simplement Arès. Puis, il rajouta, en voyant que ses amis se tournaient vers lui avec intérêt. "Non, je ne recommencerai pour personne d'autre. Déjà, en ce moment je ne peux pas, je n'ai qu'un sang normal, j'ai un corps d'humain comme vous. Et je ne souhaite à personne de traverser la même chose que les Opyrs… Revenir à la vie à l'infini, ce n'a rien d'agréable. Et ils ont traversé des siècles en laissant à chaque fois les humains qui les entouraient mourir. C'est une malédiction qu'ils ont eux-mêmes choisi. Vous voyez, eux aussi se sacrifient pour notre cause."

Arrivé dans la salle commune autour desquels s'articulaient les espaces réservés aux nouveaux membres, Arès s'arrêta, laissant tous les autres les rejoindre. Au moment où Lennart et Philippa, qui fermaient la marche, arrivèrent enfin, une autre porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Thadée survolté.

"Voici les petits soldats" se réjouit-il en se frottant les mains. "Parfait. Oh, excusez-moi, Monseigneur, je ne vous avais pas vu." Arès fit signe de continuer. "Avec moi, vous allez en baver. Vous êtes là pour devenir, en deux semaines, des espions d'exception. On va vous montrer comment utiliser la magie d'une façon que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Pendant ce temps, ça ne servira à rien de réfléchir à ce que vous allez faire après, à votre famille ou vos amis. Considérez-les comme morts" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique. "Maintenant, votre vie entière se résume à l'Ordre. Et ça ne sert à rien de chercher à s'échapper, vous êtes en plein désert. Vous allez devenir l'incarnation même des mots loyauté, courage et débrouillardise. En sortant d'ici, vous allez tomber en Enfer. Compris ?"

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Arès, sourcils froncés. Celui-ci éclata de rire. "Oh, Thadée, je vois que tu es content d'avoir de nouveaux souffres-douleurs. Je te les laisse. N'en fais pas trop, d'accord ?"

L'autre leva un bras musclé couvert de tatouages tribaux pour se passer la main dans les cheveux. "Euh, d'accord, Monseigneur. Je peux leur lancer le sortilège ?"

"Arès ?!" protesta Lyra en le regardant avec insistance.

Il lui tapota sur le crâne avec un petit rire. "Ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas vous faire trop de mal. Si vous avez envie de soutien, allez voir Philippa" termina-t-il en désignant la petite fille du menton. "Elle est très gentille elle."

"Peuh !" fit Thadée sardoniquement. "Bon, les mioches, déposez vos baguettes dans ce sac, là-bas, par terre; je vous les redonnerai si vous n'êtes pas morts d'ici là."

Ils s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins de conviction. Gunhild rejeta fièrement le menton en l'air une fois débarrassée de sa baguette ; Senalda, elle, tremblait comme une feuille.

Thadée leva le bras et lança un puissant sort de Mutisme sur tous les petits nouveaux en informulé, sans baguette. Ludwig écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour commenter mais – c'était trop tard, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Malvina se tourna vers Arès, effrayée. Celui-ci lui sourit, aucunement concerné par leurs réactions outrées.

"Bah oui !" aboya Thadée vicieusement. "Vous croyiez que j'allais supporter de vous entendre jacasser pour un oui ou pour un non ? Vous ne parlerez qu'une fois que j'en aurait fini avec vous, bande de nuls, à moins que vous ne soyez morts avant !"

Arès vit Philippa et Lennart échanger un regard exaspéré.

"Jonah, tu viens ? On s'en va."

Jonah/Lennart leva les yeux au ciel avant d'obtempérer. "Très franchement, je ne vois pas comment Thadée pense pouvoir réussir avec de tels procédés…"

"Oh, mais il réussit très bien depuis qu'il arrive à les empêcher de s'échapper avant la fin de leur stage."

Et leurs voix se perdirent dans le couloir, laissant une poignée d'adolescents muets et désemparés.

-OoO-

"Potter" grogna Voldemort en voyant Arès pointer le bout de son nez au château Serpentard alors que son Elite mangemoresque attendait sagement ses instructions, assis autour d'une longue table d'ébène ciré. Il était suivi de Regulus, ayant respecté la promesse faite la veille.

Arès ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se faire apparaître un fauteuil à la droite du trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de s'y laisser tomber alors que son père rejoignait les autres Mangemorts et les saluait silencieusement.

On était 30 juin, en fin d'après-midi. D'ici quelques heures Voldemort prendrait la tête du gouvernement anglais. Si tout se passait bien…

"Pourquoi Regulus est là ?" gronda à nouveau Voldemort.

"Tu allais l'appeler pour l'attaque, autant l'amener directement avec moi" contra Arès. "Et ne m'appelle pas Potter. Il y encore plein de gens qui ignorent mon identité."

: Ah oui ? Lesquels ? : se moqua Voldemort en passant au Fourchelangue. : Les Mangemorts ? Parce qu'ils le savaient avant moi, eux… :

: Ne fais pas ta diva, ça ne te va pas très bien le mélodrame. Et non, le Ministère ne le sait pour commencer. Et le reste du monde non plus. :

: C'est complètement inutile de continuer à cacher ça, Dumbledore est mort. :

: Oui mais ça pourrait être sacrément utile de faire réapparaître Harry Potter si une résistance s'organise… : fit remarquer Arès mine de rien.

: Il n'y aura pas de résistance : assura Voldemort avec aplomb. : Trève de bavardage. J'étais en train d'organiser les différents rôles pour ce soir avec mon Elite - :

: Moins Regulus. : précisa Arès avec impertinence.

: Moins Regulus : reconnu Voldemort. : Il aura un autre rôle à jouer. :

: Ah ? :

: Et tu l'aurais su si tu avais été présent pendant la préparation. :

Arès fit un petit sourire d'excuse. : Pas faux. De toute façon, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ma magie donc il était hors de question que je participe. Alors, éclaire ma lanterne. Qu'as-tu prévu comme plan diabolique ? :

Voldemort se pencha avec un sourire sadique au visage. : On va aussi attaquer l'Irlande. Regulus dirigera l'attaque. :

: Moi qui avais peur que tu ne lui fasses pas confiance… :

: Eh bien si. Il dirigera les géants et les Détraqueurs avec une partie des Mangemorts et prendra l'assaut du ministère irlandais pendant que je serai à Londres. :

: Parfait : reconnu Arès. : Vraiment intelligent. Comme ça ils ne pourront pas s'entraider pour se défendre. :

: Oui, déjà, et en plus ça aurait été idiot de ne pas profiter de tous les otages irlandais qu'on a récupéré de Poudlard. :

: Hmm moui. : reconnut Arès avec éloquence. : Et en parlant d'otage, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Camille Bonnet ? Je ne l'ai pas vue avec les autres. :

: La Française ? C'est normal, elle est aux cachots. :

Les yeux d'Arès se rétrécirent, formant des fentes enragées. : Comment ça, dans les cachots ? C'est un otage politique ! Quand les français apprendront ça… :

: Tut-tut. On en reparle demain. Pour l'instant, le plus important c'est l'Angleterre. :

: Et l'Irlande. :

: Et l'Irlande : reconnut Voldemort. Puis il se tourna vers les Mangemorts pour dicter les derniers points importants pour la soirée, laissant Arès s'inquiéter pour le sort de Camille Bonnet dans son coin.

Si Voldemort lui avait fait du mal, si elle avait été torturée… les conséquences seraient désastreuses. La moindre étincelle de ce genre et, il en était persuadé, une résistance se mettrait en place. Quoi que Voldemort en dise, Arès n'avait pas confiance en la situation.

Puis il se rejeta en arrière dans son fauteuil avec soulagement. Si rébellion des mages blancs il y avait… la guerre n'en serait que plus trépidante. Ça desservirait ses propres intérêts. Car son but était de faire bouillir la Terre comme une cocotte minute… et ça n'arriverait que si toutes les passions étaient déchaînées dans cette guerre… que si tous les camps, lumière et ténèbres confondus, se lançaient à corps perdu dans la bataille…

Son intérêt était de laisser la rébellion s'installer. Oh oui. Et ça le fit sourire. Extérieurement, pour Voldemort en tout cas, il agirait pour les mages noirs britanniques, tout particulièrement. Mais pour de vrai… il ferait en sorte que tous, sur la planète entière, s'en mêlent. Il soutiendrait les mages blancs dans le secret. Il ferait en sorte que Dimitri Grindelwald mette le bazar en Europe de l'Est. Il encouragerait Mancina à déclarer la guere à la Chine. Il laisserait les Moldus s'interposer.

Une pensée le traversa en pensant aux élèves de Poudlard enfermés dans les sous-sols et il sourit. Oh que oui. Il allait mettre le feu aux poudres.

Quand une heure plus tard Voldemort et les Mangemorts partirent pour le Ministère, il leur adressa un sourire féroce. "Faites-les trember" demanda-t-il.

Et Voldemort fit une révérence moqueuse, ne se doutant pas du rire démentiel qui résonnait en Arès.

-OoO-

Pour prendre le ministère londonien, il y avait onze groupes de cinq Mangemorts, chacun dirigés par un des membres de l'Elite : Mulciber, Rookwood, Yaxley, Selwyn, Macnair, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Bartemius Croupton Jr, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange. Le onzième groupe ? C'était Voldemort lui-même qui en assurait le commandement.

-OoO- **Rodolphus Lestrange** -OoO-

Dans des plus grandes salles du château, une soixantaine de Mangemorts se préparaient au départ, cachés sous leurs masques blancs ou argentés. Rodolphus vérifia que les cinq autres de son groupe étaient autour de lui. Deux nouvelles recrues de Poudlard, trois expérimentés. Il espérait que c'était suffisant pour ne pas rencontrer trop de problèmes.

Chaque groupe avait son propre Portoloin, créés par Rookwood au Département des Mystères.

Rodolphus serra le manche de l'immense hache qui les transporterait directement à leur cible à eux sept : l'Atrium.

A dix-huit heures quarante-cinq, le Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa un cri de guerre. Dans un parfait ensemble, les Portoloins s'activèrent, laissant une salle déserte. Et Rodolphus et ses coéquipiers atterrirent dans un atrium paisible (jusqu'alors).

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent terre, il sortit sa baguette d'un geste souple et lança un sort. Un vent violent tournoya dans le grand hall et éteignit toutes les torches. Et les sorciers présents ce soir-là dans cette pièce précise, au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment, se mirent à hurler de terreur, à la lueur diffuse projetée par l'éclairage de la fontaine de la fraternité magique.

A ses côtés, Rodolphus pouvait presque sentir le jeune Marcus Flint frétiller d'impatience.

"Bloquez les issues" ordonna-t-il en se forçant à garder la tête froide. Il était aux commandes et il ne devait pas foirer. Pas cette fois-là, alors que leur victoire était si proche.

Pendant que les Mangemorts masqués de blancs s'activaient à couper toute retraite, détruisant cheminées et ascenseurs, il désarma deux trois petits audacieux qui tentaient de les attaquer par derrière. Eric Munch, le sorcier de la sécurité, lança un Stupéfix dans sa direction en se cachant derrière son comptoir. Rodolphus esquiva et agita sa baguette, détruisant un pan de mur entier au-dessus de Munch. Un bris de verre, celui des planches du lambris fracassant la vitre du bureau de la sécurité. Un bruit sourd quand des blocs de pierre écrasèrent le bureau. Un craquement et des cris presque inhumains pendant une poignée de secondes après que le sorcier fut englouti. Et le silence.

C'était presque trop facile.

Heureusement, le Ministère n'avait jamais eu un système de sécurité très performant. Les officiels étaient persuadés d'être à l'abri du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sous terre dans un bâtiment protégé contre les Transplanages et Portoloins. Les idiots. Ils n'avaient jamais compris que les Mangemorts étaient même infiltrés chez eux à des postes très importants. La leçon de Poudlard quelques jours avant ne leur avait rien appris.

"Jetez vos baguettes par terre" lança Rodolphus de sa voix grave. "Toute résistance est inutile."

Un Auror, encore vêtu de sa robe de travail, s'interposa avec véhémence. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lever sa baguette, Rodolphus lui envoya un Avada Kedavra bien senti. Une petite sorcier replète poussa un cri en se plaqua contre le mur, cherchant à se cacher des Mangemorts dans la pénombre ambiante.

Pauvre femme. Les Mangemorts voyaient parfaitement dans l'obscurité, ils étaient entraînés à se fondre dans les ombres. Comme tout mage noir, à force de se dissimuler aux yeux de leur société biaisée. _Plus pour longtemps… bientôt ils vivraient en plein jour…_

Quelques Stupéfix et Expelliarmus plus tard, la quinzaine de sorciers qui passait à ce moment précis dans le hall, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, étaient réduits à l'impuissance.

Ils furent ligotés, bâillonnés et traînés un à un vers la fontaine au centre de l'Atrium. Certains bataillèrent des pieds et des mains mais c'était futile et ils l'avaient deviné. Rodolphus se permit un sourire en les alignant contre le rebord de la fontaine d'un Wingardium Leviosa, dos aux statues hideuses. On tira le corps de l'Auror vers la cabine de la sécurité, empilant son corps sur celui d'Eric Munch, fraîchement tiré des décombres et bel et bien mort.

"Au moment même où je vous parle, chaque Département du Ministère est sous le contrôle des Mangemorts" déclara-t-il froidement. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend le contrôle du gouvernement. Tentez quoi que ce soit d'inutile et vous serez tués sur le champ."

La sorcière replète frissonna. A côté d'elle, un officiel – _mais quel âge avait-il celui-là ?_, un échalas roux tout juste sorti de Poudlard visiblement, donnait l'impression de s'être uriné dessus.

Et dire que s'ils étaient partis du travail deux minutes plus tôt, ils auraient échappés à tout ce qui se passerait ce soir-là.

-OoO- **Augustus Rookwood** -OoO-

-OoO- **Département des Mystères, 18H50** -OoO-

Quand on était Langue de Plomb, qu'on détestait son travail avec force (tous ces idiots du ministère, toutes ces heures passées à supporter les préjugés sur la magie noire) et que quelqu'un proposait d'attaquer tous les départements en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ? On se portait volontaire pour le Département des Mystères, bien sûr.

Toute sa vie professionnelle avait mené à cet instant précis. Il avait tissé des relations avec de nombreuses figures du ministère, il avait récupéré des informations pour son Maître, il avait fait des recherches dans le cadre de ses fonctions pour servir les forces des ténèbres, il avait travaillé, longtemps, sur ces fameux Portoloins qui leur offraient leur cible sur un plateau doré… Toutes ses actions formaient une toile élaborée qui menaient directement au climax de sa carrière.

Aujourd'hui, il s'emparerait des fruits de son travail.

Il utilisa le tout dernier sort de sa création pour plonger les niveaux neuf et dix dans le chaos le plus total.

Il ne les tuerait pas. Ses chers collègues seront là pour voir la montée en puissance des ténèbres. Et ils allaient en baver.

-OoO- **Lucius Malfoy** -OoO-

-OoO- **Département des Affaires, salle de conférence de la presse, 18H55** -OoO-

A cette heure-là, le Ministère n'était pas encore vide, oh, ça non. Surtout avec le véritable capharnaüm qui avait explosé après la chute de Poudlard.

Il avait été au ministère, auprès du Ministre lui-même, quand la missive du Seigneur des Ténèbres était arrivée au lendemain de la bataille. _'Nous avons tous les élèves de Poudlard'_ avait simplement écrit Lord Voldemort de son écriture alambiquée. Rufus Scrimgeour avait pâli. Que pouvait-il attendre d'autre, de toute façon ? Les Mangemorts avaient écrasés les Aurors, partis la queue entre les pattes. Aucune autre nouvelle n'avait filtrée de Poudlard durant toute la nuit et la plupart des professeurs étaient introuvables – soit tués, soit cachés au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle était parvenue à la Gazette. Depuis, le monde sorcier était en ébullition. Presque tous les mineurs du pays étaient otages de Lord Voldemort. Les familles tremblaient. Scrimgeour avait essayé de canaliser le peuple. En vain.

Trois jours après la bataille, contre ses ordres, un véritable bataillon de sorciers, Aurors, simples commerçants, mères de famille téméraires avaient marché sur Poudlard. Pour récupérer les enfants. Peine perdue : ils avaient trouvés l'école barricadée, lourdement protégée par les Mangemorts. Il y avait eu des morts. D'autres Aurors étaient arrivés pour tenter d'empêcher quiconque d'approcher Poudlard : _"mais enfin, pensez aux enfants ! Et si Vous-Savez-Qui décide de les tuer juste parce que vous osez vous montrer ici !"_

Un Auror 'déserteur' avait répliqué qu'il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour récupérer sa petite fille de douze ans.

Dans le désordre ambiant, il y avait eu des arrestations. La Police magique avait du intervenir. Une fois que tout fut fini, pas mal d'employés du ministère avaient été renvoyés ou suspendus. On avait emprisonné Molly Weasley parce qu'elle avait envoyé un sortilège Cuisant au chef de la Police magique.

Scrimgeour n'était pas idiot. Lucius avait tenté de le rassurer pour le garder endormi, de lui dire que tant qu'il réprimait les efforts officieux pour récupérer les enfants, tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre.

Oui mais. Depuis, c'était l'anarchie au Royaume-Uni. Plus grand-monde était encore loyal au ministère. Et ceux qui allaient encore y travailler n'attendait qu'une chose : une occasion de délivrer les otages. N'importe quoi, même un signe du Seigneur des Ténèbres leur aurait suffit.

Quitte à trahir leur idéologie.

Laissez la situation décanter une petite semaine puis attaquez le ministère directement. Observez. Savourez.

Quand Lucius et ses Mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la salle de conférence du niveau un, le seul endroit où il y avait encore du monde à cette heure, une dizaine de journalistes étaient en train d'interroger un sous-secrétaire. En deux temps trois mouvements, ils jetèrent tous leurs baguettes – le sous-secrétaire avait deux fils à Poudlard et les journalistes étaient simplement neutres. Enfin, presque.

Xénophilius Lovegood se jeta à ses pieds en pleurant qu'on lui rende sa Luna. Lucius s'écarta d'un pas.

"Avancez vers l'Atrium" ordonna-t-il.

Et les journalistes et le sous-secrétaire, flanqués par les Mangemorts, obéirent docilement.

-OoO- **Walden McNair** -OoO-

-OoO- **Département de la Justice Magique, 19H00** -OoO-

'Quelle plaie' bougonnait Walden en progressant lentement dans les bureaux administratifs du Magenmagot. C'était un des étages les plus intéressants, là où il y avait les bureaux des Aurors (et donc le plus de chance d'avoir un peu d'action) et il était réduit à inspecter des quartiers administratifs peuplés de vieillards croûlants.

Qui c'est qui avait le droit d'aller buter des Aurors dans leurs bureaux ? C'était Bella chérie, pardi ! Il y avait vraiment du favoritisme chez les Mangemorts (pas un instant il ne songea qu'il était lui-même vachement privilégié, étant un des onze membres de l'Elite. Walden était un peu hypocrite. L'apanage des privilégiés).

Il eut un sursaut d'espoir quand une jeune secrétaire décida de montrer qu'elle avait été à Gryffondor et se lança dans une résistance audacieuse, mais inutile. Walden la désarma du premier coup. Elle tenta de s'échapper ; il lui attrapa les cheveux ; elle lui cracha au visage ; il lui envoya un coup de boule. Paf ! Dans les pommes. 'Décidément les jeunes de nos jours… 'Sont pas bien drôles. Pas résistants. A croire qu'ils s'amusent pas entre potes.'

Oui, parce que le kiff de Walden, c'était la bagarre. Et la beuverie. Et la bagarre. Surtout la bagarre.

Passons sur ses activités entre amis d'un caractère douteux et franchement brutales. Walden restait, rappelons-le, un Mangemort de premier ordre.

"Sortez de vos trous, bande de pleutres !" beugla-t-il en direction de la grande salle aménagée en open space qui lui faisait face.

Quatre ou cinq paires de main désarmées se levèrent de-ci de-là des différents boxes.

"On se rend !" s'écria un sorcier un peu plus loin.

"Pitié !"

"Dites-nous où sont les enfants !"

Les Mangemorts collectèrent les baguettes avant d'emmener la bonne vingtaine d'employés qu'ils avaient repêchés.

'N'empêche, Bella, elle en a de la chance' se dit quand même McNair en rangeant sa hache à sa ceinture.

-OoO- **Regulus Black**-OoO-

-OoO- **Antenne irlandaise du Ministère de la Magie, 19H05** -OoO-

En même temps, Regulus dirigeait une dizaine de Mangemorts vers le ministère irlandais. A l'extérieur du grand bâtiment en brique, ils furent rejoints par une armée hétéroclite. Soixante géants en colère et des dizaines de Détraqueurs obéissant à Lord Voldemort. Regulus revit dans sa tête le sourire affreux d'Arès quand ils s'étaient séparés au château Serpentard et réprima un frisson. En effet, ça allait être un carnage.

-OoO- **Bartemius Croupton Jr** -OoO-

-OoO- **Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, 19H10** -OoO-

Barty pressa ses Mangemorts à se dépêcher. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancement dans les longs couloirs tortueux, ils stupéfixaient les employés qui finissaient leurs dossiers en heures sup'. Ça leur apprendra à rester travailler tard.

Certains se rendaient aussitôt sans protester. D'autres suppliaient. Une sorcière agaçante, Amelia Bones, essaya de se défendre. Elle reçut un Doloris… d'office.

Haha, Barty aimait les jeux de mots.

"Grouillez-vous !" grogna-t-il à l'encontre d'un jeune tout juste sorti de Poudlard qui mettait un temps fou à collecter les baguettes.

Son cher papa était tout au bout du couloir, enfermé dans son bureau, sûrement ignorant de ce qui se tramait dans son Département. Les Mangemorts étaient discrets. Il ne verrait rien venir. Barty se passa la langue sur les lèvres, anticipant la rencontre avec son paternel.

Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait.

"Allez, allez, on y va !" lança-t-il en ligotant deux dignitaires à l'air effaré.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans le bureau de Croupton Senior, Barty bondit sur le directeur du département.

Il n'avait même pas sa baguette sorti, ce vieux schnock.

"Incarcerem !" lança Barty avec un sourire ravi, laissant la bouche de son père libre. Il enleva son masque, juste pour le plaisir.

Les yeux de Croupton Senior lancèrent des éclairs en reconnaissant son assaillant.

"Sale vermine ! Comment oses-tu-"

"DOLORIS !" le coupa Barty.

Il se délecta des cris et de la forme du sorcier se tordant au sol dans ses liens.

"Alors, on n'a plus l'air si supérieur, hummm ?" le tourmenta-t-il alors que le maléfice se levait. "Ah, cher papa, j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps. Pour tout ce que tu as fait subir aux mages noirs, c'est drôlement bien mérité, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Son père ouvrit la bouche mais Barty ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. "Doloris ! Tu te croyais tout puissant, tu croyais incarner la justice elle-même n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre con !"

Deux Mangemorts ricanèrent dans son dos. Barty flanqua un coup de pied dans le ventre du supplicié avant de se tourner vers eux.

"Emmenez les autres là-haut, je vous rejoins. Je dois d'abord régler quelques petites affaires…"

Les Mangemorts quittèrent la pièce, deux d'entre eux se marrant grivoisement alors que le jeune de Poudlard ne semblait pas trop savoir comment réagir.

'_Bah_' se dit Barty. _'C'est l'inexpérience_.'

Il se tourna a nouveau vers l'homme au sol qui se tordait sous les contrecoups des Doloris.

"Il est temps de paaaayer, cher pôpaaaa !" chantonna-t-il allègrement.

Son sourire se déforma en rictus quand il sortit un couteau de sa poche. Oh, il allait se régaler.

-OoO- **Bellatrix Black** -OoO-

-OoO- **Département de la Justice Magique, quartier des Aurors, 19h15** -OoO-

Bellatrix riait comme une démente en attaquant sans relâche la Brigade de la Police Magique à couvert entre les bureaux.

A côté d'elle, deux tous jeunes Mangemorts dont c'était la première vraie mission s'en donnaient à cœur joie, visiblement encouragés par la chef du groupe.

Il ne restait plus que ces cinq flics minables dans toute cette partie de l'étage. Les Aurors étaient déjà ligotés et les attendaient bien sagement dans le couloir principal avec Dawlish, leur espion Auror.

Pour des tireurs d'élite, la Brigade de Police n'était franchement pas terrible. Il leur manquait quelque chose de crucial, quelque chose que la plupart des Mangemorts avaient : l'expérience.

En bref, les flics se faisaient laminer en beauté.

Bellatrix bondit sur le bureau le plus proche et visa. "Passus !" Le maléfice de souffrance toucha les cinq flics du même coup.

"Mais allez, les gamins ! Bougez-vous !" vociféra-t-elle alors que le sortilège incapacitait leurs ennemis.

"Oui Madame !" répondit Melinda Bobbin en montant à son tour sur une table.

"Expelliarmus !" D'une main experte, Bellatrix récupéra les cinq baguettes au vol.

Melinda leva sa baguette. "Incarcerem !" eut-elle tout juste le temps de lancer, faisait apparaître des cordes autour d'un des flics.

Mais un autre s'était relevé et avait sorti… un pistolet moldu ?

"Ne bougez pas ou je tire !" prévint le flic avec des yeux de fou.

Les Mangemorts se figèrent aussitôt, incertain. La plupart n'avaient jamais vu une arme à feu en vrai, ils avaient juste entendu dire que c'était une espèce de projeteur d'Avada Kedavra. Ce qui était pas forcément si loin que ça de la réalité.

Bellatrix éclata de rire. "Ooooh, vous vous abaissez à vous battre comme des Moldus ?"

Melinda haussa un sourcil en direction du flic en question. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment le danger. Elle avait un oncle Moldu dans la mafia. S'il y avait une chose dont elle pouvait se vanter, c'est qu'elle connaissait les armes à feu en tous genres. Et elle savait que ce pistolet était un faux. Le flic n'avait même pas enlevé la sécurité !

Elle prit la parole avec une once de moquerie dans la voix. "C'est un faux ! Ne l'écoutez pas !"

Elle ne savait pas que la Brigade Magique était aussi chargée de contrôler les loups-garous en cas de problème, avec des balles en argent. Elle ne savait pas que ce pistolet avait été conçu par les Langues de Plomb pour la Brigade Magique et qu'ils ne ressemblaient à rien aux armes moldues. Elle ne savait pas que ce flic-là, qui avait son arme pointée sur elle, n'était autre que le frère de l'Auror qui avait 'tué' Arès, à Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas que depuis une semaine, l'homme ne désirait qu'une chose : venger son frère tué de la main de Lord Voldemort.

Si Dawlish avait été là, il aurait pu l'informer de tout cela.

Une seconde.

Le coup partit sans bruit. Melinda fut projetée en arrière alors que la balle l'atteignait en plein ventre. Elle tomba en arrière en hurlant.

Deux secondes.

Le pistolet se tourna vers Bellatrix. Elle lança un Avada Kedavra.

Trois secondes.

Le flic s'écroula. Bellatrix était touchée elle aussi.

-OoO-**Lord Voldemort** -OoO-

-OoO- **Département des Affaires, bureaux du Ministre, 19H20** -OoO-

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se glissa dans le bureau du secrétaire sans un bruit. L'homme lui tournait le dos, occupé à trier des dossiers dans une armoire. A l'extérieur, les Mangemorts traquaient les travailleurs dans les différents couloirs de l'étage.

Il sortit sa baguette d'if et la pointa sur le sorcier. "Imperio."

L'homme se tourna vers lui, les yeux vides.

"Conduis-moi à Scrimgeour" ordonna Voldemort.

Il s'exécuta, ouvrant la porte magique qui donnait sur le bureau du Ministre.

Après tout, pourquoi s'embêter à démanteler des protections alors qu'il pouvait faire bien plus simplement ?

"Monsieur le Ministre" dit le secrétaire d'une voix mécanique. "Lord Voldemort est là pour vous."

Rufus Scrimgeour était en train de composer une lettre pour l'antenne du ministère en Irlande. A l'annonce du secrétaire, il bondit sur ses pieds et dégaina sa baguette.

'Trop lent.' Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'envoya valser contre le mur du fond avec un Expelliarmus informulé.

Le Ministre n'était pas l'ex-chef des Aurors pour rien. C'était un combattant. Il se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds en position de garde. "Voldemort !" gronda-t-il.

"C'est moi" répondit Voldemort avec sarcasme. "Asseyez-vous, Mr le Ministre. J'ai un marché à vous proposer."

"Jamais de la vie !"

"Voyons, écoutez ce que j'ai à dire au moins. Ou alors préférez-vous que je tue les otages ? Au moment où je vous parle, toutes les issues du ministère ont été bloqué et mes Mangemorts ont capturé tous vos employés."

"C'est du bluff !" Discrètement, Scrimgeour essaya d'atteindre le bouton de la sécurité sous son bureau pour appeler les Aurors de garde.

Malheureusement pour lui, Lord Voldemort avait remarqué son manège. "Doloris." Puis il continua à parler comme si de rien n'était, comme si le Ministre de la Magie n'était pas en train de se tortiller au sol en hurlant. "Est-ce que je suis du genre à bluffer ? Je ne crois pas. Vous en ai-je donné l'impression ? Dans ce cas, je m'en excuse." Son ton était pire que sarcastique.

"Vol-vol-voldemort ! Vous n'aurez jamais le Ministère !"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de la forme accroupie misérablement et lui écrasa soigneusement la main de son talon. "Ce n'est pas vraiment à vous de choisir. C'est trop tard maintenant. Vous avez déjà perdu."

"Terroriste !"

"Oh, ce n'est pas très gentil ça" ironisa le Lord. "Je pense valoir mieux que ça." Il appuya plus fort sur la main droite de Scrimgeour jusqu'à ce que les os craquent sous sa botte. "Que mon apparence ne vous trompe pas, je suis un monstre. Je ne suis pas un simple terroriste."

"Salaud !"

"Dites donc, c'est de moins en moins gentil. Vous ne voulez pas plutôt entendre mon marché ? J'aimerai vous proposer de rester à votre poste, à condition que vous m'obéissiez à partir de maintenant. Ministre, ça représente pas mal de travail. Ça me libérerait si vous acceptiez, comme ça je pourrais aller écraser plus facilement les autres gouvernements. Et le peuple comprendra, vous savez. Ils savent déjà qu'ils ont intérêt à coopérer, ou bien je tue leurs enfants. Alors ? Coopérerez-vous ?"

"Plutôt crever !" cracha Scrimgeour en se drapant de ce qui lui restait de fierté.

"Soit."

Trois secondes plus tard, Voldemort sortait du bureau du Ministre. Scrimgeour refroidissait derrière son bureau. Le secrétaire était toujours sous l'influence de l'Impero et n'avait pas bougé.

D'un geste de baguette, Voldemort leva l'Impero. D'un autre geste de baguette, il plongea dans son esprit.

Il explora rapidement les affaires en cours que gérait le secrétaire. En tête de priorité, c'était gérer la population du pays qui tombait peu à peu dans l'anarchie. Juste après, il y avait un pacte en cours de finalisation avec la France pour se défendre contre lui.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil. Ça, ce n'était pas encore parvenu aux oreilles de ses espions. Heureusement qu'il avait Camille Bonnet, la fille du Ministre français, bien soigneusement enfermée aux cachots. Il contacterait la France aussitôt.

Dans l'esprit du secrétaire, il vit qu'il avait deux nièces qui étudiaient à Poudlard avant l'attaque. Il vit aussi que l'homme pensait carrément aller se présenter à Voldemort lui-même pour lui demander de devenir un Mangemort lui aussi, afin de sauver ses nièces et de se venger du Ministère qui n'avait rien fait de concret pour les récupérer pendant une semaine.

Il sourit en arrêtant la Légilimancie. "Mr Edgecombe ? J'ai un marché à vous proposer…"

-OoO- **Regulus Black**-OoO-

-OoO- **Antenne irlandaise du Ministère de la Magie, 19H25** -OoO-

Regulus s'épongea le front du revers de sa manche. Contrôler les géants était loin d'être évident… Ils avaient déjà détruit une partie de l'aile nord, engloutissant les sorciers du ministère dedans. Et dire que les consignes de Voldemort étaient de laisser le plus possible la vie sauve ! En Irlande, ça ne serait pas garanti.

Dès le début de l'attaque, le sous-secrétaire en charge de la gestion du ministère irlandais avait été tué par un géant de façon ridicule : il était sorti du bâtiment pour voir ce qui se passait, s'était évanoui à cause des Détraqueurs et s'était fait écraser par un géant maladroit. Autant pour les négociations…

Au final, à 19H30, il n'y avait déjà plus grand-chose à faire à part chercher les survivants avant que les Détraqueurs ne leur donnent un baiser.

Il se tourna vers ses Mangemorts. "On passe à l'aile ouest."

Ils hochèrent la tête, peu enthousiastes. Ou peut-être un peu fatigués de passer après les géants.

-OoO- **Rodolphus Lestrange** -OoO-

-OoO- **Atrium, 19H30** -OoO-

Rodolphus avait les yeux fixés sur un groupe de journalistes qui n'attendaient visiblement qu'une chose : être délivrés de leurs liens pour écrire un article sur ce qui se passait au Ministère. A présent, l'Atrium était rempli de prisonniers, juste pieds et poings liés, assis à même le sol. Il y en avait des dizaines. Rien d'étonnant, avec tout le travail qu'il y avait avec la prise d'otages de Poudlard, qu'autant de personnel reste travailler après l'horaire officielle de fermeture au public.

Au fur et à mesure de la dernière demi-heure, les groupes de Mangemorts s'étaient rejoints à l'Atrium, amenant avec eux des sorciers ligotés en les faisant léviter. Les différents niveaux se vidaient peu à peu.

Tout se passait à merveille.

Mais alors, pourquoi sa Bellatrix n'était toujours pas là ?

-OoO-

* * *

Comme d'hab', vous pourrez voir l'**avancement du chapitre 5 sur mon profil**. Je vais essayer de le publier vers Noël.

Je suis aussi maintenant sur **Fictionpress**, où je publie des textes courts et bizarres. J'assume. Pour ceux qui veulent voir encore plus de bizarrerie que dans les Plumes, c'est par là-bas

Explications sur les ministères anglais et irlandais : j'ai eu l'impression en lisant les livres (et plus tard aussi sur le Lexicon) que le Ministère de la Magie de Londres gérait le Royaume-Uni ET l'Irlande, qu'en gros le Royaume-Uni des sorciers comportait aussi l'Irlande, même si c'était un pays différent aussi. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair? Je me trompe peut être… du coup dans ma tête il y a quand même un "ministère" en Irlande, mais ce n'est qu'une antenne pour décentraliser quelques problèmes.

Petit détail qui tue : j'ai écouté **Ministry of Magic** en finissant le chapitre.

Je fais souffrir les Weasley, je sais. Entre Ron qui s'en est pris plein la tronche, Ginny assassinée (pour rien en plus), Percy ligoté, Molly en prison et tout. J'ai un peu honte.

Melinda Bobbin est dans les livres (sisi, je vous jure, c'est pas une OC). Je me suis surprise à lui inventer une histoire entière… J'ai trop envie d'écrire une fic sur ses années à Poudlard. 'Tout ça pour la tuer ?' vous demandez vous. Héhéhé.

Walden McNair est pas trop cool comme personnage ? Si, franchement ? Dans ma tête il a toujours été à mi-chemin entre Kenpachi de Bleach et un bûcheron canadien (l'archétype du bûcheron canadien, je précise. Le fantasme de toutes les femmes du monde entier, selon un certain prof de philo *roll eyes*). Et sa hache, c'est une hache magique. Oui, comme l'épée d'Arès. La classe.

Et Thadée… là ça devient vraiment grave, moi je vous le dis ! Cette fic devient une histoire de brutes! A croire que dans ma tête y'a qu'une seule pensée : baston ! Bute les tous ! (ok, ça fait deux pensées). Quand j'aurais fini, j'écris un truc tout mignon je vous le promets. J'écrirai un Harry/Ginny respectant le canon après l'épilogue…

…

…

Je blague.

Sinon, pour la note positive, J'AI REUSSI A ECRIRE UNE SCENE AVEC ARES ET VOLDY SANS QU'ILS NE SE SAUTENT DESSUS ! Moi, je suis fière ; vous, vous êtes un peu déçus j'imagine. Bande de pervers.


	5. Transmutation

Pour ceux qui veulent de la musique, je peux penser vite fait à deux titres qui collent avec les états d'esprit d'Arès ici : "Bless The Child", de Nightwish, et "See Who I Am" de Within Temptation. Je parle plus des paroles que de l'orchestration, je ne sais pas trop si c'est possible de les écouter pendant le chapitre. Il s'agit de deux groupes de métal symphonique, si vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'eux ça vaut la peine de les découvrir.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Transmutation**

Quand Voldemort et les Mangemorts rentrèrent enfin, Arès s'était profondément endormi. Voldemort en profita **(1) **après avoir donné quelques instructions pour le reste de la nuit.

Il descendit aux cachots avec Lucius Malfoy jusqu'à la cellule sombre où était enfermée Camille Bonnet. L'adolescente était entre le coma et l'éveil. Pendant une semaine entière, elle avait été nourrie au minimum, juste pour la garder en vie. Elle avait été torturée un petit peu ; Marcus Flint avait eu besoin d'exercice pour maîtriser le Doloris. Quand elle vit la silhouette aux yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle gigota faiblement en gémissant.

Lucius Malfoy tenait un petit coffre en bois entre ses deux mains. Voldemort entra dans la cellule et s'approcha de la forme prostrée dans un coin.

"Lève la main" ordonna-t-il à la française.

Elle gémit contre ses liens en essayant de se rouler encore un peu plus en boule.

Voldemort grimaça. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. "Impero."

'Donne ta main !' ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

L'adolescente frissonna. 'Non.'

'DONNE TA MAIN !'

'Non, je ne le ferais pas' fit à nouveau Camille Bonnet, autant pour se persuader elle-même que pour répondre au maléfice. Elle attrapa sa main droite fermement au niveau du poignet et l'attira à sa poitrine.

'DONNE TA MAIN TOUT DE SUITE !'

La main en question tressaillit mais resta immobile. Les jointures de Camille devenaient blanches.

'DONNE TA MAIN OU JE TE TUE.'

'NON !' répondit la française en ouvrant tout à fait les yeux, un air de défiance vissé au visage.

Pour résister à l'Impero, il fallait avoir une énorme force de caractère et une magie bien contrôlée. Ce n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde, même avec de l'entraînement.

Voldemort se rendit à l'évidence : il avait fortement sous-estimé la sorcière. Il l'avait observée pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Arès également ; ils en étaient rapidement venus à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas bien intelligente et qu'elle n'aurait aucune importance. A présent, il comprenait qu'elle avait joué toute l'année, un peu comme Arès. Elle avait caché ses aptitudes réelles et même sa véritable identité. C'était logique, étant fille de notable ; elle avait peut-être eu à se défendre de tentatives d'assassinat ou de kidnapping.

Avec un rictus, il se pencha vers elle et lui attrapa le bras droit de force. Elle résista mollement, toute vigueur l'avait quittée depuis quelques jours déjà. "Diffindo" énonça-t-il clairement en pointant sa baguette sur le poignet gracile.

Elle hurla. Voldemort tint bon. Le sang gicla. La main tomba avec un bruit sourd sur la pierre.

Lucius fit léviter la main jusqu'à la boîte et la referma d'un sort.

Le hurlement de Camille se transforma en gémissement aigu et elle se prostra à nouveau sur elle-même.

"Si ton père accepte mes conditions, tu seras relâchée" l'informa Voldemort froidement. "Tu as intérêt à prier pour qu'il veuille te sauver à tout prix, sinon…"

Elle gémit à nouveau.

Voldemort s'en retourna pour finir le courrier au plus vite. Vu tout ce qui se passait, avec l'état dans lequel étaient Bellatrix et Melinda Bobbin… il savait bien qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se coucher de la nuit de toute façon.

-OoO-

Arès surgit en trombe dans la salle où Voldemort prenait son petit déjeuner, la Gazette du Sorcier à la main.

"Tu étais vraiment obligé de tuer Scrimgeour ? On en avait parlé, pourtant."

Voldemort sirota son café sans sourciller et prit le temps de se passer une serviette au coin de la bouche avant de lui répondre. "Il se serait retourné contre nous, c'était plus simple de l'éliminer directement."

"Plus simple ?! On parle de vies humaines, là !"

"Oh ? Comment oses-tu critiquer la façon dont je fonctionne ? Tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux placé pour parler."

Arès jeta la Gazette sur la table. "On avait dit qu'on le réutiliserait ! Là, le monde sorcier va être encore plus paniqué ! Ils avaient déjà arrêté de lui faire confiance, depuis Poudlard… On aurait pu lui faire faire ce qu'on voulait !"

"Hmmm… Non. Tu n'avais qu'à venir."

Arès grogna et se servit un thé. Son mal de crâne empirait de plus en plus, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se soulager était de dormir le plus possible. Il n'avait même pas pu rester éveillé jusqu'au retour du Ministère, c'est pour dire.

"Et sinon, tout se met en ordre là bas ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pas trop mal, oui. J'ai fait publier une annonce officielle dans la Gazette pour dire que tous ceux qui coopéreront avec le nouveau régime pourront récupérer leurs enfants."

"Classieux" observa ironiquement Arès. "J'imagine que le public va accourir là-bas."

"Oui, c'est fort possible. Je vais constituer une milice de volontaires sous les ordres du nouveau Ministre."

"Qui est ?"

"Un Mangemort depuis cette nuit. C'était le secrétaire du Ministre."

"Pas bête."

Un silence passa. Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil à la Gazette, vérifiant le contenu de l'article. Les Mangemorts avaient dicté aux journalistes, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

"Tu n'as pas peur que l'Ordre du Phénix réapparaisse ?"

Voldemort renifla dédaigneusement. "Ils sont tous soit morts, soit partis à l'étranger, j'imagine. Avec la future milice, de toute façon, ils ne pourront rien faire, ils se feraient dénoncer aussitôt. Non, je pense que tout est sous contrôle."

"Génial" fit Arès, en pensant à comment il allait faire pour qu'une véritable résistance se forme. "On fait la France maintenant ?"

"C'est déjà en marche. Le Ministre Langlois doit avoir reçu une lettre à l'heure qu'il est. S'il n'a pas répondu d'ici quelques jours, on contacte la presse et on rend la lettre publique. S'il ne se passe toujours rien, on attaque."

"Tu attaquerais directement ? C'est de la folie, il y a beaucoup de mages blancs en France."

Voldemort le regarda intensément. "Oui, peut-être. Mais si on a la France, on se rapproche de l'Allemagne et de l'Espagne. Dans ces deux pays là, il y a beaucoup plus de mages noirs que de mages blancs."

"Tu oublies Grindelwald. L'Allemagne va lui déclarer allégeance publiquement."

Voldemort ricana. "Tu crois vraiment que Grindelwald va bouger tout de suite ? Il n'est pas encore assez organisé."

"Tu lui mets la pression" fit remarquer Arès. "Si la France tombe aussi, il va forcément agir. Ce n'est pas seulement les mages blancs qu'il faut conquérir, c'est toute l'Europe. Il est quand même drôlement bien installé dans l'est et la Scandinavie."

"On verra. Fais confiance. Grindelwald a peut-être pas mal de gens derrière lui, mais il manque d'expérience. Si son père était encore en vie, ça serait différent. Maintenant en revanche… il va probablement faire des erreurs."

"Fais attention quand même. Avec ses plans pour les Moldus entre autres, il pourrait bien nous surprendre."

Voldemort tiqua.

"Et la France alors ? Et Camille Bonnet ?" demanda Arès.

"J'ai envoyé… un avertissement à Langlois. Il doit avoir compris que c'est très sérieux. Il va forcément faire quelque chose. Je pense que ça va mettre tout le pays sens dessus-dessous en un rien de temps."

Les yeux d'Arès se rétrécirent alors qu'une suspicion terrible naissait en lui. "Qu'as-tu fait ?" siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

"Je lui ai envoyé la main de sa fille par hibou. Juste de quoi lui mettre la pression pour qu'il nous donne directement son pays."

Arès gronda. "Ce n'est qu'un politique, pas un dictateur. Il ne pourra pas faire une telle chose, tout le monde se retournerait contre lui. Une vie contre un pays, ça ne vaut pas du tout."

"Tu ne connais pas Langlois" siffla Voldemort. "Il va plier, et tout son pays avec lui."

"Si tu le dis" cracha Arès.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence avant que Voldemort ne retourne à son petit déjeuner. Arès s'inquiétait. Voldemort était bien trop confiant ! S'il continuait ainsi, ils auraient le monde entier contre eux. Et la guerre serait finie bien trop tôt.

"Et mon père ?" demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence tendu.

"Il ne va pas tarder à revenir, il devait régler quelques problèmes de… hum, matériel."

Arès haussa un sourcil. "Rien de grave ?"

Voldemort ricana avec ironie. "Juste une partie du Ministère que les géants ont détruite. Mais pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là, je lui ai envoyé de l'aide pour réparer tout cela."

"Des géants aussi ! Quelle idée" souffla Arès avec un sourire amusé. "Tu n'aurais pas pu les garder dans les campagnes, ceux-là ? Ils ne sont pas vraiment faits pour attaquer des bâtiments en ville."

"Hmmm… Non" répondit Voldemort. "Je préférais qu'ils mettent un peu d'action pour surcharger les Aurors de là-bas. La prochaine fois, tu n'as qu'à participer à l'organisation comme pour Poudlard, au lieu de te plaindre quand tout est fini."

Arès soutint son regard amusé, pas franchement ravi que l'autre lui rappelle à chaque fois qu'il était parti au mauvais moment. Et qu'il n'avait même plus de magie pour aider.

"Et à part ça, tout s'est bien passé ? Pas de pertes à signaler ?"

Voldemort grimaça. Il se leva de sa chaise, ses mains se crispant sur la table. Arès fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiet.

Si une opération aussi bien planifiée et préparée de l'intérieur leur avait coûté des Mangemorts, qu'en serait-il du reste de la guerre ?

"Qui ?" demanda-t-il simplement, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

"Viens avec moi" fit Voldemort en quittant la pièce.

L'inquiétude d'Arès redoubla. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour mettre Voldemort dans un tel état ? Il n'était normalement pas attaché à ses serviteurs au point d'être chamboulé par leur mort, non ?

Ils traversèrent le long couloir du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'au laboratoire de potions qui servait aussi d'infirmerie. En entrant dans la pièce, Arès constata que deux lits étaient installés contre le mur ; l'un des deux occupants semblait profondément endormi, l'autre était redressé, les poings attachés de chaque côté du lit, le dos tendu comme un arc. Bellatrix. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites.

En les voyant arriver elle s'agita en tous sens, tirant sur ses liens comme une forcenée. "M-m-maître !" se plaignit-elle d'une voix anormalement faible.

Aussitôt, un troisième sorcier présent dans la pièce, Severus Snape, bondit vers elle pour la forcer à se recoucher entièrement.

Voldemort s'avança, imité par Arès. Severus inclina la tête en signe de respect alors qu'il continuait à appuyer avec douceur sur les épaules de Bellatrix.

"Que leur est-il arrivé ?" demanda Arès en s'approchant de sa tante.

Son buste était dénudé, à part des bandages qui entouraient toute sa cage thoracique. Au niveau du plexus solaire, le tissu était noirâtre et fumait. La fumée sentait la pourriture. Dans l'autre lit, une jeune sorcière qu'Arès se rappelait vaguement avoir croisé à Poudlard, portant elle aussi la Marque, avait les mêmes symptômes.

"Enlève les bandages, Severus" ordonna Voldemort.

Bellatrix s'agita dès que Snape lui lâcha les épaules. Arès lui prit fermement la tête et la força doucement à s'appuyer contre son torse pour la garder immobile. Severus lui adressa un regard empli de gratitude alors qu'il déroulait précautionneusement le pansement. Au fur et à mesure que la peau était mise à nu, Arès voyait que les veines étaient noires et gonflées autour de la blessure, qui formait comme un trou noir. De la fumée s'échappait de la plaie et l'air devint nauséabond.

Severus alla vers l'autre blessée, Arès le suivit. Ils procédèrent de la même façon ; la plaie était un peu plus haute pour la jeune Mangemorte, juste au dessus du cœur. Ce fut plus rapide car elle était inconsciente ; il sentait tout juste une respiration erratique, seul signe de vie. Severus se recula d'un pas et Arès se pencha sur la plaie, intrigué. Dans le lit d'à côté, Bellatrix gémissait en se tordant faiblement.

Même sans sa magie, Arès pouvait clairement sentir qu'il y avait un puissant sort de soin plaqué sur la blessure.

Voldemort le rejoignit. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent alors qu'ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

"C'est une arme à feu magique qui a fait ça" l'informa Voldemort. "Balles en argent enchantées pour nécroser les plaies. Elles ont été conçues par les Langues de Plomb pour abattre les loups-garous transformés, faites pour tuer en un ou deux coups. En cas de survie, si un organe vital n'a pas été atteint, la nécrose assure une mort lente et douloureuse. Rookwood n'a pas participé à leur conception, mais il m'a assuré qu'elles étaient faites pour tuer systématiquement. Personne n'est censé guérir d'une telle plaie, même avec un Médicomage expérimenté. Elles sont maintenues en vie artificiellement, mais on se sait pas jusqu'à quand ça sera possible."

Arès se retourna vers Bellatrix, l'inspectant de la même façon. Elle lui lança un regard vitreux à travers des paupières lourdes. Son teint était jaunâtre, maladif. En effet, ça semblait compliqué. Il était même étonnant que sa tante arrive à rester consciente.

"Quels sont les organes touchés ?"

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge. "Pour Bellatrix, le foie principalement, une partie des poumons aussi. Pour Bobbin, c'est plus délicat. Le cœur est en train de se nécroser."

Arès se mordit la lèvre en jetant un coup d'œil à la plus jeune. Il se rappelait d'elle maintenant. Melinda Bobbin qui venait tout juste de passer ses ASPICs. Anvald et Gunhild l'avaient évoquée à plusieurs reprises. Regulus aussi. Apparemment, des ragots avaient circulé chez les Mangemorts : on disait que Melinda Bobbin, la Poufsouffle bizarre tout fraîchement entrée dans les rangs, avait été prise sous l'aile de Bellatrix.

Peu importe. Il devait essayer de les sauver, au moins cette fois. Bellatrix était bien trop importante dans leurs rangs pour disparaître si vite.

"Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il leur reste ?" demanda-t-il en fixant alternativement Voldemort et Severus.

"Quelques heures, peut être plus pour Bellatrix" lui répondit le Mangemort, la mâchoire serrée.

Voldemort claqua de la langue. "Penses-tu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elles ?"

Arès se passa la main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. S'il avait eu toute sa magie, tous ses pouvoirs de dieu, ça aurait été une bagatelle. Mais dans la situation actuelle… Il savait que les Opyrs pourraient probablement faire quelque chose pour les stabiliser, au moins en attendant. Et après… peut-être qu'il retrouverait tous ses pouvoirs assez tôt pour les guérir définitivement.

Leur meilleure chance, c'était peut être qu'il essaye de leur donner de son sang mélangé à celui d'un Opyr. Sa part divine serait peut-être suffisante pour ne pas les changer en vampire, mais plus en une sorte d'Opyr.

"J'ai une idée" dit-il enfin en soutenant le regard de Voldemort. "Mais elle ne va peut être pas te plaire. Si elles sont condamnées, ça vaut la peine de tenter le coup."

"Explique" exigea Voldemort.

"Tu te rappelles de Jonathan Lennart, mon professeur de Magie Noire ? Et bien, c'est un vampire."

Le visage de l'autre se tordit en une moue méprisante. "Tu ne veux quand même pas en faire des vampires ? Ce sont des créatures faibles, contrôlées par leurs instincts de survie et incapable de vivre en plein jour. Il est hors de question que Bellatrix soit abaissée à leur niveau."

"Certes" reconnut Arès. "Mais mon prof n'a rien d'un vampire ordinaire. Quand il a été transformé, il n'est pas passé par la case 'mort'. Il a à la fois les avantages des humains et ceux des vampires, par exemple la résistance physique."

"Il est immortel ?" l'interrogea Voldemort, visiblement intrigué.

"Je ne sais pas trop" mentit Arès avec facilité. "Mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer, non ? On n'a rien à perdre."

Dans le lit à côté d'eux, Bellatrix grognait et s'agitait encore plus. L'idée d'être transformée en vampire ne semblait pas trop lui plaire. Severus avait le regard baissé mais Arès pouvait sentir sa confusion.

"Va le chercher alors" ordonna Voldemort.

Dix minutes plus tard, Arès était à Durmstrang. Les appartements de son père étaient vides, comme il devait bien s'en douter. Il se mit à la recherche de Jonah. Il le trouva finalement dans son bureau en train d'écrire sur des rouleaux de parchemins.

Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, l'Opyr se leva précipitamment.

"Oh, vieil homme, je vous fais encore peur ?" le taquina Arès en fermant la porte.

-OoO-

Trente minutes plus tard, Arès était de retour au château Serpentard, traînant un Lennart sceptique avec un flacon de sang à la main. Leurs sangs mélangés.

"Franchement, l'idée ne me plaît pas trop" marmonnait Lennart pour ne pas se faire entendre par des oreilles indiscrètes. "Soit elles vont en crever, soit elles vont devenir immortelles."

"Oh, arrête de ronchonner ! Bellatrix immortelle, ça serait parfait pour la guerre. Et Melinda Bobbin a l'air pas mal non plus, dans son genre… Elles vont amener un peu de piquant !"

Lennart grogna, pas convaincu. "J'espère que vous vous rendez compte ce à quoi vous les exposez. Vous savez bien que les Opyrs risquent de rester incarnés pour toujours, que même si vous réussissez à atteindre votre but nous allons rester sur Terre tous les douze pour l'éternité, tous seuls. Si au moins vous comptiez les introniser, ça pourrait aller."

"Ce n'est pas la question pour l'instant" soupira Arès en entrant dans le laboratoire. "On verra plus tard, selon les conséquences… Et puis franchement, vu comment certaines nations de mages blancs sont puissantes, on a bien besoin de ça."

Les regards convergèrent vers eux. Bellatrix était toujours semi-consciente ; en voyant Lennart et le flacon de sang elle se mit à gémit de plus belle.

"Il n'est pas trop tôt" fit froidement Voldemort. "Chaque minute compte."

"Chut !" intima Arès en lui faisant signe de s'écarter de la main, ainsi qu'à Severus. "Si vous voulez rester, rendez-vous utiles."

"Que puis-je faire ?" demanda Voldemort en gardant les yeux rivés sur Lennart.

Celui-ci était penché sur Bellatrix, inspectant la plaie sans y toucher. "Hmm… c'est les gens du Ministère qui ont fait cela ?"

Arès acquiesça avec un sourire sardonique. Il savait bien ce qui traversait la tête de Jonah à ce moment : si les mages blancs s'abaissaient à une telle magie pour contrôler des Greyback, jusqu'où iront-ils lorsque la menace deviendra bien plus grave ? C'était assez réjouissant pour l'ordre de l'Aube Dorée, pour faire de la guerre une machine à provoquer des tragédies. Et en même temps, ça leur promettait un véritable casse-tête face à tant d'inventivité de la part des mortels.

"Et bien, c'est vraiment incroyable…" fit Lennart en se redressant. "Bon, alors, si vous vous voulez bien aider. Black, vous voulez bien tenir Bellatrix ? Lord Voldemort et Mr Snape, vous allez chacun m'aidez à contrôler la transfusion, avec vos baguettes s'il vous plaît."

Voldemort sortit sa baguette avec une moue dédaigneuse, pas très content de recevoir des ordres de la part d'un inconnu.

Arès attrapa fermement sa tante, qui commençait à faiblir. Lorsque Lennart eut installé la fiole de sang en hauteur et mis des tuyaux équipés d'aiguilles en place, il reprit la parole.

"On va procéder en même temps pour les deux, ça permettra d'avoir le plus de chances possible d'en sauver au moins une. Ecoutez-bien, parce que c'est très important. Il va falloir contrôler le flux de sang afin que ça se fasse le plus progressivement possible. J'ai mis en place un sort qui permet de déterminer leur force vitale, s'il vire au rouge c'est qu'elles sont en arrêt cardiaque. Si elles commencent à s'agiter ou qu'on sent les signes vitaux disparaître, on accélère d'un coup, surtout si le cœur s'arrête. Si, par malheur, le flux est ralenti, ou si la situation devient critique, alors…"

Voldemort fit un rictus. "Et alors ? Quoi ?"

"Il faudra les tuer aussitôt. Tu t'en charges, Arès ?" demanda Lennart. "Tu as ton épée ?"

"Pas de problèmes" affirma Arès. Il dégaina Tyrfing lentement, comme si le faire plus vite allait mettre Bellatrix ou Voldemort encore plus en colère.

Voldemort gronda. "Comment ça, les tuer ?"

Lennart soupira. "Croyez-moi, Monseigneur, il le faudra bien. Sinon elles souffriraient atrocement. Croyez-moi, j'ai vu cela arriver une fois et… Si elles se retrouvent coincées entre l'immortalité et la mort, alors leurs âmes seraient détruites."

Voldemort renifla dédaigneusement. "Foutaises ! Ce sont mes Mangemorts, on ne les tue pas comme ça. Ce sera à moi de choisir."

Lennart leva les yeux au ciel. "Comme vous le voudrez. On y va. Snape, si vous voulez bien prendre l'aiguille. A trois. Un, deux et trois."

Bellatrix essaya une dernière fois d'échapper à Arès, mais il lui suffisait d'une main pour la garder immobile. D'un geste expérimenté, Lennart planta l'aiguille dans une veine du bras. A côté, Severus faisait de même sur Melinda Bobbin.

Arès raffermit sa garde sur son épée, prêt à intervenir même si Voldemort le lui faisait payer après. Chaque âme détruite était un pas en arrière de plus dans son plan ; les tuer avant permettrait qu'elles rejoignent quand même le Royaume des Morts.

Les trois autres sorciers étaient concentrés sur les tuyaux rougis par le sang. Arès jeta un coup d'œil à la couleur du sort qui entourait les deux sorcières d'un halo. Celui de Melinda vira au rouge.

Lennart échangea un regard alarmé avec lui avant de diriger d'un coup presque un litre de sang dans les veines de la jeune sorcière.

"Attention !" avertit Severus alors que le sort de Bellatrix virait lui aussi au rouge.

Voldemort réagit aussitôt. Arès pouvait presque voir des gouttelettes de sueur perler sur son front lisse. Une mèche de cheveux était plaquée sur sa tempe et les ailes de son nez se soulevèrent.

"Arès !" appela Lennart alors que le corps de Melinda se soulevait du lit. Le sort vira au noir.

Il lâcha aussitôt Bellatrix, évita Voldemort qui essaya de lui bloquer le chemin.

"CONCENTREZ-VOUS !" hurla Lennart de sa voix enragée.

Arès leva Tyrfing alors que Severus faisait un bond en arrière.

"Attends… attends un peu" souffla Lennart, sourcils froncés alors qu'il dirigeait sa baguette le long du torse de la sorcière.

Il devina qu'il essayait de contrôler le sang à l'intérieur de Melinda pour irriguer telle ou telle partie. Il déglutit. Décidément, Lennart n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

"Vous n'avez pas intérêt à-" interrompit Voldemort alors que la fiole de sang se vidait entièrement.

"IDIOT ! CONCENTREZ-VOUS !" hurla encore Lennart en faisait un grand signe de baguette.

Le sort de Bellatrix vira lui aussi au noir. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et elle hurla.

"JONAH !" appela Arès, dépassé par les événements. C'était quand même plus simple de faire boire du sang de dieu, quand on en avait sous la main !

"C'était TON idée !" hurla Jonah en se tournant vers Bellatrix et en lui administrant une grande claque en plein sur la plaie fumante. "Là, je ne peux plus rien ! Alors, soit tu les tues, soit tu croises les doigts !"

Arès inspira profondément. Melinda était comme morte, pâle comme les draps blancs. Bellatrix retomba à son tour contre le matelas en poussant un râle profond.

"FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE !" hurla Voldemort à son tour en attrapant Lennart par le col et en le secouant comme un forcené.

Arès ferma les yeux. Là, s'il pouvait espérer un petit miracle…

"C'est bon" fit la voix de Severus avec un calme olympien. "C'est rétabli."

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, effarés. En effet, le sort de Melinda avait repris une belle couleur verte et sa poitrine se souleva d'un coup, comme si elle inspirait sa première gorgée d'air. Severus se redressa, une fiole de potion à la main.

"L'autre, vite !" intima Lennart en se débarrassant de la poigne de Voldemort.

Bientôt, les deux sorcières semblaient tirées d'affaire pour de bon. Arès rengaina Tyrfing avec un petit rire soulagé. "Snape, faiseur de miracles…" pouffa-t-il.

Voldemort lui lança un regard noir. "C'est la dernière fois que je te fais confiance !"

"Tu dis ça à chaque fois" fit Arès avec un geste de la main. "N'empêche, j'avais raison."

Jonah se passa une main sur le visage. "Ce n'est pas passé loin. Je peux voir la potion ?" Snape la lui tendit sans un mot. "Oh, mais, c'est du poison ?"

"Oui, avec un peu de poudre de Bézoar. C'était une… intuition" fit Snape en reprenant d'autorité sa potion.

Lennart eut un éclat de rire. "Une intuition, en effet."

Voldemort était penché sur la blessure de Bellatrix et l'observa d'un air fasciné. "La guérison a commencé."

"Bien sûr que la guérison a commencé" ironisa Lennart. "Elles sont quasiment impossible à tuer, maintenant. Enfin, pour les détails, il faudra observer ce qui se passe quand elles meurent. Il est possible qu'elles reviennent à la vie même avec la tête coupée, juste comme un corps sans tête. Il est aussi possible qu'elles meurent vraiment."

Snape eut une mine dégoûtée. Voldemort se tourna vers Lennart, les yeux réduits à des fentes. "Je ne comprends pas… Qu'êtes-vous ?"

"On peut dire que je suis un des premiers vampires, si vous voulez. Vous pouvez me tuer, je reviendrai à la vie. Mais ne faites pas cette tête, c'est franchement désagréable de mourir. L'avantage des… Enfin, de votre immortalité à vous deux" dit-il en désignant Voldemort et Arès, "c'est que vous ne mouriez jamais vraiment. Elles, en revanche… On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui leur arrivera. Des vampires normaux, si je puis dire, meurent. Mais elles ont peut-être récupéré directement certaines de mes… capacités à revenir à la vie."

Voldemort tiqua. Arès s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa fermement le bras. "Crois-moi, on est bien lotis tous les deux. On n'a rien à lui envier." A condition que l'Horcruxe soit toujours là. "Et puis, regarde les choses du bon côté : elles sont en vie, et elles vont être géniales comme Mangemortes. Pratiquement impossible à tuer ! Imagine les possibilités. Surtout si on se retrouve face à ce genre d'armes à nouveau."

Voldemort se dégagea en fixant Lennart d'un air mauvais. Arès leva les yeux au ciel.

"Est-ce qu'il serait possible que j'étudie cette arme ?" demanda poliment Lennart. "Par intérêt théorique, bien entendu."

"Merci, je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur ces pistolets" répondit froidement Voldemort. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Son visage s'adoucit ; Arès reconnut la séduction du Seigneur des ténèbres qui cherche à appâter une proie. "Après, ça dépend. Si vous deveniez Mangemort, par contre…"

Lennart cligna des yeux. Son visage était impassible mais en y regardant bien, on voyait que sa cicatrice frémissait. Arès savait qu'il se retenait de rire. "Merci, j'ai déjà suffisamment d'occupations pour m'engager dans votre… armée. Je suis vice-directeur de Durmstrang, croyez-moi, c'est suffisant pour remplir mon agenda pour les prochaines années à venir."

Voldemort fit un rictus, affichant de nouveau son mépris et sa méfiance ouvertement. "Si vous préférez faire le lâche, tant pis pour vous. Si je vous croise où il ne faut pas, par contre, je vous tuerai aussitôt."

"Et c'est tout à votre honneur" compléta Lennart, toujours impassible. "Je ne suis pas votre ennemi… mais faites comme bon vous semble. Je suis désolé si je vous ai donné l'impression que j'étais contre vous."

"Si vous avez encore à faire ici, faites, sinon partez." Voldemort se détourna ostensiblement, montrant qu'il mettait fin à la discussion.

Arès soupira. "Oh, franchement ! Comment peux-tu le traiter ainsi alors qu'il vient de nous rendre service ? Sans compter le fait qu'il m'entraîne depuis des années. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire étranger, tu le sais."

Voldemort l'ignora pour se tourner à nouveau vers Bellatrix. La plaie avait disparu, laissant place à une peau neuve marquée d'une cicatrice circulaire. Il passa le doigt dessus. Les deux sorcières étaient profondément endormies.

"Normalement, à partir de maintenant vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi" informa Lennart. "Elles vont pouvoir reprendre une vie normale d'ici peu. Faites quand même attention, peut-être qu'elles auront des traits vampiriques. Protégez-les du soleil pendant quelques jours et soyez prêts à leur donner du sang si leurs canines s'allongent. Mais ça m'étonnerait."

"Elles sont mortes, non ?" demanda Arès. Il n'avait jamais regardé de près quand Thadée transformait des gens en vampire. Il était plutôt ignorant sur le sujet.

"Pas tout à fait, non" répondit Lennart. "Elles étaient en arrêt cardiaque et cérébral, mais s'il n'y avait plus eu aucun signe de vie le sort se serait éteint. Elles sont restées entre deux, contrairement aux vampires qui sont morts avant de recevoir du sang."

Cela voulait dire que leurs âmes avaient quitté leur corps mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elles rencontrent les Faucheuses. Si la situation avait duré, elles auraient probablement explosé.

"Maître" appela un Mangemort à la porte. "Regulus Black est revenu."

"Parfait" fit Voldemort en se redressant, l'air réjoui. "Fais-le venir."

Lennart se crispa insensiblement aux côtés d'Arès, qui lui adressa un regard appuyé. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, Voldemort savait déjà qu'ils étaient amis, il les avait vu au Bal de Noël.

Forcément, dès que Regulus entra dans la pièce, il se figea. Severus lui fit un signe de tête avant de décamper.

"Monseigneur, Jonathan" salua Regulus en s'inclinant. Puis il se tourna vers Arès avec un regard interloqué. Il lui sourit afin de le rassurer. "Tout est en ordre. Les réparations ont été faites."

"Merci, Regulus, on verra ça plus tard" fit Voldemort, son regard naviguant entre les deux professeurs de Durmstrang. "Puisque nous avons terminé, vous n'avez qu'à partir, Mr Lennart."

"Maître Lennart, en vérité" pinailla Jonah. "Je suis maître de Magie Noire."

Arès leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Entre la méfiance de Voldemort et la fierté de Jonah, il pouvait presque sentir la testostérone dans l'air. "Va-t-en, vieil homme, et arrête de taquiner le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Lennart lui adressa un coup d'œil moqueur avant de débarrasser le plancher sans même saluer Voldemort.

Celui-ci poussa Arès vers la sortie. "Raccompagne-le, histoire qu'il ne se perde pas en chemin."

'Mais bien sûr' se dit Arès. Comme s'il pouvait se perdre, il y avait juste à suivre le couloir. Il obtempéra, préférant ne pas continuer à provoquer Voldemort vu comment les derniers jours avaient été conflictuels. Et sa migraine qui revenait au grand galop…

Lennart ralentit le pas pour qu'il puisse le rattraper.

"C'est inquiétant, cette histoire de pistolet modifié" murmura l'Opyr. "Vous croyez qu'ils ont eu la même idée que nous, qu'ils ont aussi fabriqué des armes plus massives ?"

"Seul le temps nous le dira" fit Arès avec un haussement d'épaule. "En tout cas, il va falloir vérifier que l'on peut se défendre face à ces armes. Un simple Protego ne suffit pas, j'imagine, puisque les balles sont magiques."

"Probablement pas…"

Il allait falloir qu'Arès récupère un de ces pistolets pour l'Aube Dorée, et vu la suspicion de Voldemort ces temps-ci, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

-OoO-

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent rapidement. Arès restait en permanence au château Serpentard afin de surveiller les actions de Voldemort – officieusement ; et officiellement participer à l'effort général. Il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire, notamment au Ministère, pour vérifier que tout allait fonctionner correctement. Les civils se présentaient dans la journée, cherchant à amadouer les nouveaux responsables pour récupérer les enfants tenus en otage au château. Et du côté des officiels, c'était la grande purge : certains furent mis sous Imperio, pour d'autres il fallut simplement menacer ce qui leur restait de famille. Au final, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'opposition à Voldemort, qui se contentait d'orchestrer tout cela sans se montrer, afin de faire croire que tout allait continuer normalement dans la société. Les rues commerçantes étaient de nouveau animées, les sorciers reprenaient un semblant de vie normale après deux ans de guérilla… du moins en apparence. Cloîtrés dans leurs maisons, cachés dans les recoins des bars, on murmurait que c'était Voldemort qui contrôlait toutes les îles Britanniques et que quiconque élèverait la voix serait exécuté. Que des racontars entre amis, que des rumeurs sournoises, mais rien de bien concret pour lutter.

Puisque les sorciers avaient du mal à s'organiser pour former une résistance, Arès avait fomenté un stratagème.

Voldemort avait décidé de renvoyer les otages à Poudlard et de les y garder. L'école reprendrait plus ou moins normalement, les gardant enfermés pour tout l'été, avec ce qu'il restait de professeurs et des Mangemorts pour encadrer tout cela. Avant, ils avaient donc visité le château. Les Mangemorts avaient arrangé un peu le parc et les parties qui avaient été abîmées, même si le stade de Quidditch était complètement calciné – vraisemblablement, plus rien ne pousserait là bas pendant des décennies, après ce qu'avait fait Arès.

Sur place, il ne restait qu'une poignée de professeurs, soit otages, soit coopératifs. Arès avait demandé en aparté à Flitwick, membre de l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée, ainsi qu'à Sirius, de laisser faire les Mangemorts à leur guise et de leur obéir. Quelques professeurs étaient partis, notamment McGonagall, probablement avec les quelques résistants cachés quelque part. Les autres restaient dociles.

Il restait quelques jours avant le transfert des élèves. Arès réussit à convaincre Voldemort de ne pas contacter les journaux français au sujet de Camille Bonnet ; en revanche, il insista pour envoyer une nouvelle lettre à Langlois, avec cette fois-ci l'autre main de la sorcière. Arès laissa faire, content de gagner du temps pour que leur action en France ne tourne pas au désastre.

Il n'était pas confiant. Il aurait aimé avoir des espions là-bas, pour voir ce qui se passait. Mais entre Sirius qui avait officiellement trahi l'Ordre du Phénix et Emeline Vance, membre de l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée qui était encore dans la bande de feu Dumbledore mais dont ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles… il n'avait personne pour le renseigner. Il avait le pressentiment que ce qui restait de l'Ordre du Phénix était en France et travaillait avec Langlois, mais aucun moyen d'en être sûr pour le moment.

-OoO-

"Vivement que ça soit fini" soupira Regulus alors que les Mangemorts entraient massivement dans la salle souterraine qui abritait les otages. On leur ôta le sort qui les empêchait de parler.

Arès n'y était pas retourné entre-temps. Il constata avec satisfaction que les Mangemorts l'avaient écouté et que les enfants avaient été bien mieux traités.

Voldemort ordonna qu'on commence. Bellatrix, sur pied depuis la veille, caqueta avec joie. Elle avait toujours été hyperactive, mais là, depuis sa transformation, elle était intenable.

"Allez les mioches" appela-t-elle. "Mettez vous par deux, et que ça saute !"

Arès retint un sourire en constatant une ressemblance avec Thadée. Il aimerait bien les voir dans la même pièce, ces deux là.

Ce fut pénible : Voldemort avait jugé que la Cheminette était le meilleur moyen de les emmener à Poudlard. Or, ils n'avaient reliés que deux cheminées reliées à Poudlard depuis l'attaque. Ce qui signifiait que presque tous les Mangemorts étaient mobilisés afin de les accompagner par petits groupes jusqu'aux cheminées, un par un, puis de les accueillir là-bas pour que tout reste sous contrôle. Arès navigua entre les deux, toujours sans magie mais préférant vérifier que la situation ne dérape pas. Les Mangemorts, pour beaucoup, n'étaient pas franchement doués pour expliquer à des jeunes enfants ce qui se passait. Arès non plus…

"Non ! Je veux ma maman !"

Il souffla, se retenant de frapper la petite fille de six ans qui tapait du pied. Elle refusait de rester à Poudlard dans une des salles de classe aménagées en dortoirs pour les plus petits.

"Tu la verras plus tard" la rassura Arès avec un ton docte. "Pour l'instant, tu vas rester là avec tes copains."

"J'ai pas de copains !" ronchonna la gamine. "Je veux rentrer chez moi !"

Sirius arriva à ce moment, ayant fini d'installer deux garçons dans le dortoir d'à côté. "Elle a du caractère, celle-là ! Il paraît qu'elle a mordu le doigt d'un des autres gamins."

"C'est pas mes copains !" continua la fille en croisant les bras et en affichant une mine boudeuse. "Ils sont méchants !"

Arès s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et la prit par les épaules. "Ecoute-moi bien. Si tu fais ce qu'on te dit, tout se passera bien et tu reverras ta maman. Sinon, les Mangemorts vont être très, très méchants avec toi. Ils te font peur, pas vrai ?" Elle renifla. "Et bien, si tu ne les écoute pas, ils vont te faire du mal."

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Sirius ricana. "Bravo Arès ! J'espère que tu n'avais pas prévu d'avoir des enfants…"

Il lui jeta un regard noir. "Occupe-toi en, alors !"

A la fin de la journée, ils avaient réussi à transférer tous les otages sans trop d'anicroches. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient réintégré leurs salles communes, les autres avaient été répartis en dortoir par âges. Les cours recommenceraient dès le lendemain. Une quinzaine de Mangemorts y resteraient en permanence pour superviser le tout.

Quelques Mangemorts qui avaient fini leur scolarité depuis peu, et même certains qui n'avaient pas fini, furent obligés de retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Morag McDougal protesta.

"Mais on n'a même pas le droit d'avoir des vacances !"

Arès ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Blaise Zabini le fit à sa place. "Des vacances ? On est en guerre, McDougal, fourre-toi ça dans le crâne ! On n'est pas ici pour faire notre Septième Année, on est là pour surveiller des otages bordel !"

Melinda Bobbin ricana, puisqu'elle n'avait pas été renvoyée à Poudlard. Après sa transformation, Arès et Voldemort préféraient la garder sous surveillance au château.

-OoO-

Le quinze juillet, Arès eut une surprise en se réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il se redressa d'un bond dans le lit en observant ses mains comme il ne les jamais observées. Un tiraillement bien familier sous la peau, une sensation agréable dans la poitrine… Sa magie lui revenait !

"Recouche-toi, Arès" marmotta un Voldemort pas bien réveillé sous les draps en soie.

Arès rit. Il avait toujours ce mal de tête qui le suivait comme son ombre, mais au moins, il retrouvait ses pouvoirs ! C'était formidable.

"Black !"

Arès considéra son compagnon, à demi endormi et pelotonné sous leur couverture bien chaude. Voldemort ne prenait pas systématiquement le temps de prendre soin de lui mais quand il le faisait, il ne le faisait pas qu'à moitié. Il adorait prendre un petit déjeuner monstrueux en lisant la presse avant d'avoir à croiser des Mangemorts. Il aimait prendre de longs bains chauds. Et quand il dormait, parce qu'il faisait souvent des nuits blanches pour travailler, c'était un véritable luxe : dans son lit au confort digne d'un roi, il se prélassait et s'accordait tout le relâchement qu'il se refusait le reste du temps.

Voldemort était comme un gros chat, en fait. Une espèce de chat qui n'aimait pas être dérangé dans ses moments de repos.

Arès se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Voldemort l'attrapa par la taille et le tira à lui, sans ouvrir les yeux, se servit de son bras comme d'un oreiller et se rendormit aussitôt.

Il allait avoir le bras engourdi au réveil… bah, tant pis. Tant que tout allait bien avec Voldemort, et qu'en plus il avait sa magie, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

-OoO-

"Tu guéris, tout se passe bien au Royaume Uni, tout cela est très bien. Mais j'ai quand même un problème" disait Voldemort le lendemain pendant son petit déjeuner.

Arès feuilleta les pages d'un rapport sur le Japon distraitement. "Dis toujours. Je peux peut-être t'aider."

Voldemort plaqua les deux mains sur la table d'un coup et se redressa. La tasse d'Arès, trop pleine, déborda et aspergea les parchemins du rapport.

"Rah, mais fais attention !" le réprimanda Arès en secouant les pages pour les sécher. "C'est précieux, ça !"

"Arrête de te moquer de moi, Black" fit sèchement Voldemort.

Arès leva les yeux, surpris par cet éclat de colère soudain. Il reposa les parchemins soigneusement avant de se rejeter en arrière dans son siège.

De l'autre côté de la table, Voldemort le dominait de toute sa hauteur. "On s'en fiche du Japon" articula-t-il durement. "Il y a un problème à régler là, entre nous, avant de s'occuper de ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la planète."

"Quoi ? Tu es fâché parce que je t'ai piqué la couverture ?"

"Arès ! Sois sérieux, veux-tu ? J'en ai assez de tes enfantillages. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu gardes si bien tes barrières d'Occlumancie quand tu es près de moi."

Arès cligna des yeux et fit comme s'il était étonné que Voldemort lui pose la question. "Et bien, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi… C'est instinctif, je pense. Si ton père avait été un maître en Magie de l'Esprit, peut-être que toi aussi tu au-"

Voldemort tapa sur la table, faisant de nouveau tressauter la tasse d'Arès. "Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas _instinctif_. C'est forcément que tu penses avoir des choses à cacher _en permanence_. Et tu sais ce que je pense des menteurs."

Arès se leva à son tour. Il était certes plus petit que Voldemort, mais redressé, il n'avait presque pas à lever la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux. "Pourquoi m'accuses-tu toujours de tout ? Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours la petite bête ? Imagine, si je faisais la même chose pour toi… j'aurais énormément de choses à te reprocher. Pour commencer" ajouta-t-il plus fort alors que l'autre cherchait à l'interrompre, "toi aussi tu protèges ton esprit _en permanence_."

Voldemort eut un éclat de rire, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait. "Tu oublies que toi, tu n'avais même plus ta magie ! Ça, c'est presque impossible à réaliser."

"Si tu as passé toute ton enfance à méditer, non, ça n'est pas impossible du tout !"

"Arrête de chercher à te justifier !"

"C'est la vérité !" répliqua Arès. "En fait, ce qui te dérange, c'est que je sois aussi puissant et influent que toi, c'est ça que tu ne peux pas supporter !"

"Regarde toi, parler comme un gamin ! Il y a un fossé entre nous, tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler !" Les yeux de Voldemort lançaient des éclairs.

Arès expira. "Tu fais chier" articula-t-il froidement. "Oui, tu fais chier. Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. Je croyais que tu avais un minimum de confiance en moi, que tu savais ce dont j'étais capable. Et nous voilà repartis… Je suis ton _allié_ ! Est-ce que ce mot ne veut rien dire pour toi ?" Il fit une pause, essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas se mettre en colère. "Car si c'est le cas, dis-le maintenant, qu'on en finisse une fois pour toutes."

Voldemort resta silencieux quelques instants, la mâchoire crispée, Arès continuant à le fixer sans sourciller. Finalement il soupira à son tour. "Je reconnais que j'ai un peu de mal à t'accorder entièrement ma confiance" siffla-t-il entre ses dents. "Mais ne noircit pas le tableau. Tout ce que je te donne" compléta-t-il en faisant un grand geste de bras, "c'est déjà énorme et tu le sais. Ne me demande pas de changer entièrement du jour au lendemain pour toi."

Arès s'adoucit. "Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je te reproche. J'ai l'impression quelquefois, avec toi, d'être un enfant. Et non, je ne suis pas un enfant. C'est toi qui me renvoie l'impression que je suis immature alors que nous savons que ce n'est pas vrai – pas entièrement, et pas tout le temps" corrigea-t-il en voyant que Voldemort allait recommencer à s'énerver. "J'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus… constant."

"D'accord" répondit simplement Voldemort. "Mais ne cherche pas à me manipuler, sinon…"

Arès fit le tour de la table pour se rapprocher de lui. Voldemort se tourna vers lui, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas. Il savait que quelque chose se jouait là, maintenant, quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'assainir leur relation au moins pour quelques temps.

Il sourit. "Confiance" corrigea-t-il. "Tu as dit le mot, alors à toi de commencer l'appliquer."

"Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'as rien à changer toi non plus" fit Voldemort, paternaliste. "Donnant-donnant. C'est toi qui avait dit ces mots-là."

"Alors, que voulez-vous que je change, mon Seigneur ?" demanda Arès sur un ton badin.

"Savoir rester sérieux quand il le faut, ça serait un début" se moqua Voldemort en lui attrapant le menton.

Et il l'embrassa. Pendant un instant, Arès perçut une douceur étrangère dans le baiser. Comme d'habitude, ça ne dura pas longtemps : Voldemort se fit plus pressant, plus entreprenant. Arès répondit aussitôt.

Et, quelque part dans sa poitrine, son âme bougea, émue par une joie nouvelle. Etait-ce l'âme d'Hylil en lui ? Etait-ce son âme d'humain ? Etait-ce une réminiscence de sa soif d'amour incommensurable de quand il était le petit Harry Potter sans famille ?

Il n'aurait pas pu le deviner, car il n'avait même pas conscience de ce qui se passait dans les tréfonds de son être.

D'un côté, Voldemort. Un homme qui avait vaincu son envie d'être accepté et aimé par ses semblables en cherchant à s'approprier tous les pouvoirs. Un homme dont l'âme était en morceaux. Un homme instable, dont l'esprit était quelquefois manipulé par ses émotions turbulentes. Colère, peur, orgueil. L'hybris d'un sorcier au sommet de sa puissance.

De l'autre côté, Arès. Un homme qui avait étouffé le besoin qu'il avait, étant enfant, d'être accepté. Un homme qui avait appris à se servir des autres plutôt qu'appris à les aimer véritablement. Un homme marchant sur le fil au dessus du précipice de la folie, coupé de ses émotions. Un homme mais en réalité un conglomérat d'âmes qui cohabitaient, contre toute attente, contre toute probabilité.

Qu'ils en soient arrivés à ce point était déjà grandiose.

-OoO-

Tout comme Voldemort avait profité du sommeil d'Arès pour torturer Camille Bonnet, Arès profita de son absence pour la journée entière au Ministère pour introniser quelques Mangemorts au sein de l'Aube Dorée. Les deux frères Lestrange avaient été tout indiqués : ils faisaient partie de l'Elite de Voldemort, ils étaient assez proches d'Arès pour que si quelqu'un les voyait parler ensemble ça ne soit pas suspect. Draco Malfoy, parce que Lucius aurait été trop compliqué à convertir puisque Voldemort ne voulait pas se passer de sa présence au Ministère même pour deux ou trois jours, le temps de recevoir la marque au front. Et Isaac Thompson, qui, comme Draco était assez proche de Lucius pour que l'Aube Dorée soit de main mise dans la gestion du Ministère.

Ça n'avait franchement pas été compliqué. Il s'était contenté de les réunir dans une salle du château sous le prétexte d'une réunion extraordinaire et en moins d'un quart d'heure, il avait réussit à leur arracher une phrase qui prouvaient leur implication. 'Oui, Monseigneur, nous ferons tout pour vous' ; ce n'était pas sorcier puisqu'il était leur maître. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Battus, roi de Mélite, qui apparut pour les Mangemorts. Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils avaient appris tout ce qu'ils devaient apprendre et s'étaient remis de leurs émotions. Arès les emmena donc finir leur intronisation.

Ils arrivèrent à Catal Hoyuk et furent accueillis par Philippa. Elle dirigea les nouvelles recrues vers une salle pour les faire attendre.

"Croyez-vous vraiment que tout ceci est nécessaire ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils fermaient la porte, laissant les Mangemorts seuls. "Je veux dire, de continuer à faire la guerre. Il est toujours temps de revenir en arrière."

Arès l'ignora. Il se dirigea vers la cour d'entraînement, où il savait qu'il trouverait ses amis. Elle lui emboîta le pas.

"Monseigneur, vraiment, je ne veux pas remettre en question vos idéaux, non, pas du tout. Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'on pourrait réussir sans forcément passer par des choses si atroces ? Les humains sont capables de-"

"Philippa, Philippa, Philippa…" soupira Arès. "Je sais très bien que tes intentions sont bonnes, mais tu te trompes. Malgré ce que tu crois, les humains ne sont pas capables de recréer l'harmonie sur Terre tous seuls. Ils n'ont pas été créés pour cela. Ils chercheront toujours à s'écraser les uns les autres pour réussir. Voir tant de peuples et de civilisations se détruire, ça ne t'a pas suffit pour apprendre cette leçon ? Les humains sont comme nos enfants, nous avons le devoir de faire ce qui est le mieux pour eux."

Elle trottinait à ses côtés sur ses jambes de fillette. "Comment pouvez-vous parler comme ça alors que vous les manipulez ? Presque toutes les actions des hommes peuvent être imputées aux dieux, alors dans ce cas, pourquoi leur en faire porter la faute ? Ne les voyez-vous donc pas ? Ils sont tous si uniques ! Chacun à sa place, et s'ils se mettaient à travailler ensemble l'harmonie ne serait qu'une broutille !"

Il s'arrêta pour la fixer droit dans les yeux. "Dis-moi, chère petite immortelle, si tu crois tant en tes humains, alors explique-moi pourquoi ils sont incapables de voir que les dieux les manipulent ? Ils sont libres de faire comme ils le veulent et plutôt qu'utiliser leur libre arbitre à bon escient, ils suivent des impressions, des intuitions et des sentiments dictés par les dieux. Peut-être qu'à un certain moment, ils auraient pu se délivrer de l'emprise de la guerre céleste sur eux. Maintenant ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde, et tu ferais mieux de l'oublier toi aussi."

Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner. Pendant tout le reste de son passage à Catal Hoyuk, elle lui adressa des regards lourds de reproche.

Arès l'ignora facilement. Après tout, si ça lui faisait plaisir de croire à de telles choses, soit. Ça avait toujours été la seule Opyr à continuer à s'attacher aux hommes malgré les pertes au fil des siècles. Ça avait été la seule à ne jamais désespérer de trouver le bon en chacun d'eux malgré toutes les atrocités dont elle avait été témoin.

Elle était une humaniste idéaliste, voilà tout.

Il trouva ses amis en train de s'entraîner contre des combattants d'élite de l'Ordre. Mélangeant combat à mains nues, armes diverses et magie. C'était assez impressionnant de voir le changement dans leurs attitudes en l'espace de deux semaines. Le Sol Niger en tant que tel avait déjà un certain professionnalisme et de l'expérience, mais eux… Ils étaient maintenant portés par l'espoir et le sens, puisqu'ils savaient exactement pourquoi ils étaient sur Terre et ce qu'ils devaient y faire.

C'est ce qui donnait leur force aux membres de l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée. C'était comme ça qu'ils arrivaient à mener à bien n'importe quelle mission, aussi difficile soit-elle. S'infiltrer pendant une vie entière, cacher leurs véritables intentions, jouer la comédie, c'était leur spécialité.

Avant de les renvoyer chacun de leur côté, il leur délivra leurs missions. Hermione et Ludwig, qui avaient commencé à lier amitié pendant la dernière semaine après avoir enfin eu le droit de parler, resteraient quelques semaines de plus pendant l'été pour continuer les recherches sur le sort de Dimitri. Nicasius et Chloé, puisqu'ils étaient français, avaient pour mission d'infiltrer le ministère français pour savoir ce qui s'y passait. Et Anvald, bien sûr, irait rejoindre officiellement les rangs de Grindelwald.

Il leur dit au revoir alors qu'ils se séparaient tous vers leurs destinations respectives. Maintenant, il pouvait enfin dire que tout se mettait en place. La guerre commençait et ils seraient prêts.

-OoO-

* * *

**(1)** Non, il ne l'a pas violé. Bande de pervers. (Quoique, il l'aurait probablement fait si l'idée était venue à son esprit. Voldemort n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Car oui, profiter de quelqu'un pendant son sommeil, c'est du viol. Même si les deux personnes sont en couple.)

Merci XoXonii pour le commentaire, je pense que tu as bien aimé une partie de ce chapitre je me trompe ? Un bisou pour toi pour avoir tout relu, tu mérites bien ça :)

J'ai fait des efforts de structuration sur ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de faire sentir une dynamique de relation entre Voldemort et Arès. Ça a marché ? Je n'sais pas trop. En tout cas je me suis amusée.

Petite réflexion philosophique du jour bonjour : je suis toujours aussi sceptique sur la moralité de tout ça. L'aube Dorée, machin, et tout, franchement ça a beau être de la fiction des fois je me dis que je vais trop loin.

Ou pas.

N'empêche cette fic me fait me poser plein de questions. Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour vous, mais ça me donnerait presque la migraine.

On se revoit à Noël pour un interlude qui va nous faire changer de paysage un peu. Bisous à tous et joyeuses fêtes !


End file.
